Martyrs
by Bouledeplume
Summary: Nous vivons dans le même monde. Enfin, je vis à l'écart de vous, dans le même univers. Cette terre n'est pas faite pour moi, je le sais, et pourtant, je continue d'errer au travers des boulevards en vous observant. Je sens que nous sommes pareils, et pourtant, je suis bien différente de vous. Je m'appelle Maxence Leroy. Je suis Colonel dans l'Armée de Bâale...


**MARTYR**

 **Je dois garder ton souvenir, la protéger et l'aimer.**

 **Je dois vous sauver, mais moi, qui me sauvera?**

 **Chapitre 1** **: Un commencement**

Nous vivons dans le même monde.

Enfin, je vis à l'écart de vous, dans le même univers.

Cette terre n'est pas faite pour moi, je le sais, et pourtant, je continue d'errer au travers des boulevards en vous observant.

Je sens que nous sommes pareils, et pourtant, je suis bien différente de vous.

Je m'appelle Maxence Leroy. Je suis Colonel dans l'Armée de Bâale.

On m'a longtemps admirée pour ma réussite, étant le plus jeune soldat féminin à atteindre ce grade avant les trente ans.

J'oubliais de vous dire que j'ai également un autre titre, celui de « Martyr ».

Je sais que cela semble étonnant, il ne s'agit pas là d'un mot à la signification péjorative, il n'est question que d'un terme pour désigner ceux que l'on envoi en première ligne, ceux qui ont reçu un don, au nom d'une religion abstraite. Je suppose que cela nous sied bien, après tout.

En effet, nous sommes plusieurs à être appelés ainsi pour nos «compétences» particulières.

Mais, je n'ai que faire des félicitations et des titres, ce qui m'importe, c'est de tenir ma promesse...

Une fois de plus, il fait nuit lorsque je sors du Quartier Général, qui se situe au centre du pays, dans la ville d'Arana. Je reste souvent tard, pour travailler avec mon équipe. Je suis la seule femme parmi eux mais cela ne les a jamais déranger. Cela fait bientôt sept ans qu'ils sont sous mes ordres mais surtout, que nous veillons les uns sur les autres. Je peux donc les considérer comme ma famille, puisqu'ils me sont si proches.

Nous avons vécu de terribles épreuves ensemble mais l'une d'entre elle, surtout, restera gravée à jamais dans notre mémoire: La guerre.

Bien sûr, nous sommes militaires, nous savions que cela arriverait un jour. Mais, on espère toujours que l'on pourra y échapper, jusqu'au dernier instant…

Pourtant, elle est arrivée et je m'en souviens parfaitement.

Il s'agit de la guerre contre les Deirien, il y a cinq ans maintenant.

Nos pays sont ennemis depuis longtemps et à force de provocations l'un envers l'autre, nous avons finis par déclencher la plus grande bataille de notre histoire.

En tant que Colonel et surtout en tant qu'élue, je me devais d'être en première ligne et cela m'a permis de voir les pires atrocités dont l'être humain est capable : corps déchiquetés, lacérés, mélange d'os et de chaire brûlés, cadavres pourrissants dont les entrailles n'existent même plus. J'enjambais les morts qui recouvraient le champ de bataille. Je voyais les troupes d'élites Deiriennes qui marchaient vers moi et je m'élançais dans le combat tranchant, décapitant et tuant chaque adversaire qui s'offrait à moi. Le sang m'éclaboussais le visage mais cela ne me gênais pas, après tout, c'était mon devoir, mon rôle...

Je suis très fière d'avoir été, par la suite, décorer et féliciter pour avoir massacré une population d'innocents. Parce qu'il y avait, bien entendu, des innocents…

Je commence à déambuler dans les rues. J'ai sommeil mais je sais très bien que je suis incapable de dormir. Alors, je préfère aller m'installer au bord de l'eau pour contempler la nuit qui a tout envahit, comme les ténèbres dans lesquels je vis depuis si longtemps…

Je m'assois sur la rive, regardant l'eau qui, délicatement, s'agite au gré du vent. Il fait bon ce soir, l'air est chaud et humide, la légère brise existante me rafraîchie.

Je sens que quelqu'un s'approche à grands pas de moi.

J'entame un geste de la main par réflexe mais je m'arrête dès que j'aperçois ce visage que je connais si bien.

Il est là. C'est le Lieutenant-Colonel Alix Faure. Je le regarde un instant, il a toujours ce sourire si charmeur.

Ses cheveux sont sombres, courts, ramenés vers l'arrière mais quelques mèches viennent jouer sur son divin profil. Ses yeux bleus représentent l'océan dans lequel je pourrais me noyer et moi, je suis son exact opposé. Mes cheveux sont blancs et longs, retenus en queue par un ruban noir qui les laissent courir le long de mon dos. Deux longues mèches volent autour de mon visage et mes yeux tristes et durs sont aussi noirs que le charbon. Je souris rarement car je ne vois pas de réelles raisons d'être heureuse même si je sais, qu'il finira par me faire rire...

Après l'avoir regarder avec insistance sans m'en rendre compte, je détourne mon regard en rougissant légèrement, je ne me suis pas aperçue que je le fixais depuis si longtemps.

Il me sourit et s'assoit à côté de moi:

\- « Je sais que je suis bel homme mais ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder ainsi, tu me connais depuis le temps.» Dit-il avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Je souris à cette petite plaisanterie:

« Vous n'avez pas un rendez-vous ce soir, Lieutenant-Colonel Faure? »

Je m'amuse à le taquiner car je sais parfaitement quel gentleman il est. C'est l'homme le plus populaire de la ville. Il aime séduire et plaire. Depuis que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu plus d'une semaine avec la même femme. C'est ainsi...

« Comme tu peux le constater, ce n'est pas le cas cette nuit. » Déclare-t-il dans un soupir.

« Je te taquine. Comment as-tu fait pour me trouver ici? »

« Je me doutais qu'après toute cette paperasse tu avais besoin d'un endroit calme et reposant, comme celui-ci.»

Il dit cela d'un ton posé et doux. C'est si apaisant.

On reste assis un moment sans se parler, il n'y a rien à dire.

Nos pensées sont interrompues par deux bras qui viennent nous enlacer l'un et l'autre. C'est le Lieutenant Stanislas Muller, un homme que j'ai toujours su heureux, son sourire sincère et franc me permet de ne pas perdre pieds lorsque le poids de la vie devient trop lourd. Un de mes amis les plus chers.

Je regarde rapidement derrière lui pour voir qui l'accompagne. Il s'agit de mes trois autres subordonnés: Jean Fielman, Thomas Buck et Antoine Graçia.

C'est Muller qui se déclare le premier sans quitter son sourire:

« Alors les amoureux! Vous venez avec nous au bar j'espère, après tout c'est un grand événement que l'on doit célébrer ce soir! » Son rire résonne dans ma tête.

Je viens de comprendre de quoi il s'agit et j'ai un petit sourire en y pensant.

En effet, nous sommes le sept octobre, cela fait exactement sept ans jour pour jour que nous travaillons ensemble:

« Je vois Muller. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas d'embêtements, cette fois-ci.»

La soirée de l'an dernier n'a pas été un succès car elle s'est finie avec des coups et des excuses embarrassantes.

« Je vous rassure Colonel, nous allons passer une super soirée! Et puis vous ne pouvez pas refuser cela à vos chers subordonnés, surtout après sept ans de bons et loyaux services! »

J'ai presque la sensation qu'il va se mettre à pleurer si je n'accepte pas. Je regarde un instant Alix et je décide que nous allons le suivre pour éviter qu'il verse toutes les larmes de son corps.

Nous avons finis par trouver le fameux bar tant convoité par mes subordonnés.

Au milieu de la soirée, Muller, Fielman et les trois autres semblent beaucoup s'amuser alors que moi, je ne fais que boire. L'alcool est une aide que je ne refuse pas et j'aime cette chaude sensation qui coule dans mes veines, m'enivrant l'esprit et le cœur. Après plusieurs verres, je sens que je ne contrôle presque plus mon corps et que mes sens sont brouillés. Ma vision se trouble légèrement mais je suis tellement bien, je ne veux donc pas m'arrêter, pourtant, mon Lieutenant-Colonel décide d'y mettre un terme malgré mes protestations. Il finit par prendre mon verre de Whisky avant que le serveur ne puisse le remplir à nouveau et le jette à l'autre bout du comptoir. Je suis fâchée mais je sais qu'il a fait cela pour mon bien alors je l'accepte…

Il se fait tard désormais, je décide donc de rentrer chez moi. Ils insistent tous pour me retenir mais je refuse car je veux être seule, encore une fois. Un besoin irrépressible de retrouver cette solitude qui me va si bien...

J'erre dans les rues car je ne veux pas rentrer. Pas tout de suite.

Je veux continuer de déambuler sur les pavés afin de ne pas avoir à rêver de nouveau.

Un violent bruit se fait entendre derrière moi. Je sors de mes tristes pensées et je me retourne mais je ne vois rien.

Pourtant, je sens une présence. Même sous l'influence de l'alcool, je suis capable de rester sur mes gardes et de me protéger, en cas d'agression. En tant que militaire, j'ai le droit de tuer n'importe qui…

« Je sais que vous êtes là, montrez-vous, je ne suis pas d'humeur! », déclare-je à haute voix.

C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de jouer, je veux seulement me débarrasser de cette sensation gênante.

Au même moment, je sens qu'une silhouette s'approche de moi alors je m'écarte rapidement et j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir une ombre qui se déplace très vite. Elle bondie en arrière et se retrouve dans la lumière. Je vois alors le visage de mon agresseur.

Il s'agit d'une adolescente au regard froid. Elle tient dans ses mains deux dagues et elle me regarde.

Je la fixe à mon tour, je sais bien que ce n'est qu'une gamine mais je sais aussi que c'est soit elle, soit moi.

Elle finit enfin par déclarer:

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. »

Je ne comprends pas ses paroles, mais, je vois simplement son sourire sadique s'évaporer avant qu'elle ne se jette sur moi. J'arrive à esquiver ses coups mais je comprends vite qu'elle est douée pour manier les armes. Ses coups se font plus précis et l'alcool ne m'aide pas. Elle ne baisse sa garde à aucun moment, je commence à éprouver du mal à la parer et ses attaques deviennent plus puissantes au fur et à mesure du combat qui s'est engagée entre nous, pour une raison que j'ignore. Malgré ses efforts qui semblent acharnés, je finie tout de même par reprendre le dessus. Lorsque je tente de lui porter un coup violent, elle s'éloigne de moi avant de me dire:

« Tu es une élue, n'est-ce pas? Alors, pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ton pouvoir? » Dit-elle d'un ton sérieux, strict.

Je ne veux pas répondre à sa question, surtout, qu'elle semble se moquer de moi, même s'il est vrai que depuis le commencement, je me bats sans armes.

La bataille est relancée mais, cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé d'en finir, alors, je fonce sur elle, tenant une épée argentée dans ma main droite. Après quelques attaques échangées, j'esquive son dernier coup et le mien atteint sa cible. En effet, ma lame vient de pénétrer son abdomen à pleine puissance. Je sens mon arme qui traverse sa chaire ainsi que ses organes, je ne m'en réjouis pas, mais je sais que j'ai gagnée, encore.

Je vois le sang qui coule le long de la fine lame grise puis je la retire d'un coup sec.

Elle expire une dernière fois avant de sombrer, je la retiens pour qu'elle ne s'écrase pas.

Je la dépose délicatement à terre et regarde son visage une dernière fois.

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de fermer les yeux alors c'est moi qui le fait.

Une fois de plus, j'ai tué.

Je me relève et je pose mon regard sur son corps qui me paraît si frêle, désormais. Je me détourne d'elle et je pars.

Je pense qu'elle devait avoir seize ans...

Je parviens finalement à rentrer chez moi, exténuée par le travail, l'alcool et la mort. Je rentre et je ne prends même pas le temps de regarder autour de moi. Je monte rapidement les escaliers qui mènent à ma chambre et je lance mes affaires sur la chaise de mon bureau. Un fois cela fait, je me dépêche de prendre un bain car mes mains et mes habits sont tâchés de sang, son sang.

Tout cela fini, je m'étends sur le lit. Je ne ferme pas les yeux car je ne veux plus revoir tout cela.

Je ne veux plus cauchemarder. Pourtant, malgré ma résistance, je finie quand même par céder au sommeil. Et là, tout recommence…

 **Chapitre 2** **: Cauchemars**

Je vois à nouveau tous ces corps autour de moi. Des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants, mutiler, éviscérer et détruits qui jonchent le sol sur lequel je m'avance. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais mes pas continuent de me guider droit devant.

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer en voyant les cadavres qui s'entassent à mes côtés.

Puis soudain, tout cela disparaît. Je me retrouve alors dans cette petite rue, une impasse que je reconnais. Même si la peur me tenaille le ventre et que je tremble, j'avance encore vers le fond de cette ruelle, et là, je vois ce carnage: une énorme tâche de sang et de nombreuses éclaboussures recouvre le mur qui se tient devant moi, il y a également des salissures sur les autres pans. Je baisse la tête pour y découvrir, avec horreur, son corps…

"NON!"

A cette vision, je me réveille en sursaut.

J'ai entendu mon cri, je suis couverte de sueur et je regarde mes mains, elles tremblent. J'observe autour de moi rapidement et je reconnais ma chambre. Je tourne la tête pour découvrir l'heure sur le réveil. Je me suis éveillée au bon moment. Il me reste une heure avant de retourner au travail. Je m'étends à nouveau sur mon lit et je contemple le plafond. Je ne veux plus fermer les yeux de peur de revivre ce cauchemar…

Après cinq minutes passées ainsi, je me lève et je marche jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je m'observe quelques instants dans le miroir et je découvre une cicatrice sur ma tempe. A la voir, je juge qu'elle est récente et j'essaye de me souvenir du moment où elle m'a été faite, sans y parvenir.

Mais, je suppose que je la dois à la jeune fille de la nuit dernière. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le remarque que maintenant? Sans doute parce qu'hier, j'étais trop occupée à la tuée...

A cette pensée que je m'inflige, je baisse les yeux, les détournant de ce reflet que je déteste.

Je suis triste mais je n'arrive pas à pleurer. Je n'arrive plus à pleurer depuis le jour où elle a disparue...

Comme d'habitude, j'arrive au Q.G, toujours de la même manière : je pénètre directement dans l'enceinte de la base militaire, je marche à pas rapides dans les immenses couloirs froids que je connais parfaitement, je parviens jusqu'à mon bureau, là je vois mon équipe qui est déjà au travail, à part Muller qui comme d'habitude sera en retard. Ils me saluent rapidement et je pars m'asseoir derrière mon bureau, bien trop grand à mon goût. Je les observe un instant avant de leur dire :

«Je vous ferais remarquez que vous êtes censés vous mettre au garde à vous, quand je rentre quelque part…»

Je dis ces mots sans conviction car je connais très bien le véritable respect de mes subordonnés.

« Pour les autres oui, mais pas pour vous Colonel!» S'écrie Muller, qui vient juste de rentrer dans le bureau avec son éternelle bonne humeur.

« Flattée…Muller, tu arrives à l'heure ? C'est bien la première fois…», déclare-je, avec un sourire moqueur.

Déjà trois heures sont passées et je remplie encore des papiers. Je ne me plains pas d'être Colonel, c'est un titre qui apporte beaucoup d'avantage mais j'avais espéré que ce grade me permette d'éviter toute la bureaucratie ennuyante.

Heureusement, ma torture prend fin lorsque ma porte s'ouvre, Alix se tient dans l'encadrement:

« Colonel, le Général désire vous voir tout de suite, dans son bureau! », dit-il, d'un ton très solennel.

Je me lève et je remercie mon Lieutenant. Je remets ma veste d'uniforme que j'avais quitté en entrant et je pars d'un pas rapide. Je frappe lentement trois coups, sur la lourde porte de son bureau:

« Entrez, Colonel.»

Je pénètre dans l'immense pièce. Ce bureau est composé en majorité de livres, rangés de manière impeccable sur de grandes étagères. Des fauteuils en cuir, une table basse en verre, un bar et dans le fond, une seconde pièce dans laquelle se situent les postes de ses assistantes personnelles. Assis derrière son immense bureau en marbre, sur un fauteuil de cuir noir, le Général Cross me fixe de ses yeux gris.

Une carrure imposante, un fort charisme, il devait être un soldat hors pair et il a dû monter très rapidement les échelons. Même s'il est proche de la retraite aujourd'hui, il semble toujours aussi vaillant, combattif et puissant. Malgré ses cheveux grisonnants et ses rides, je ne suis pas dupe : cet homme est fort, vraiment fort…

« Vous vouliez me voir, mon Général? »

« En effet, j'ai reçu des informations qui devraient vous intéressez, Colonel. Asseyez-vous, je vous expliquerais en quoi consiste votre nouvelle mission. »

 _Une nouvelle mission?_

Le petit sourire affiché sur son visage ne me plaît pas du tout. Je m'approche et je prends place sur l'un des fauteuils, positionné devant son bureau. Il me tend un dossier, je l'ouvre rapidement, je veux savoir en quoi consiste cette mission qu'il me confie, spécialement.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil sur les papiers et je n'ai besoin que de quelques secondes pour apercevoir son nom. Je sens que mon cœur loupe un battement:

« C'est une vielle affaire, mon Général. Pourquoi la faire ressurgir maintenant? Je croyais qu'elle avait été classée…» Je tente de retenir toute émotion face à lui. Je ne dois rien laisser paraitre, l'armée ne doit rien savoir…

« En effet, elle était classée mais j'ai décidé de la rouvrir. Elle vous concerne, je vous le rappelle. »

Il n'a toujours pas détourné son regard du mien. Un sourire est figé sur ses lèvres, il se moque de moi, je le sais bien.

Je réprime chaque sentiment qui m'envahi à cet instant, je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir.

« Si j'ai décidé de la rouvrir et de vous la confier, à nouveau Colonel, c'est parce que je sais à quel point la vengeance peut rendre une personne efficace. Et pour cette mission, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de très performant !» Il continu de sourire et reprend la parole rapidement :

« Cette mission risque d'être fort dangereuse, je préfère vous prévenir. Nous avons de nouvelles informations sur ce meurtrier, plus connu sous le nom de « Père supérieur » et nous savons qu'il est bien plus puissant qu'autrefois.»

A l'annonce de ce nom, mon corps tremble. Je ne veux pas mais je ne le contrôle plus. Je tente désespérément de ne rien laisser paraître à mon supérieur.

« Très bien, j'accomplirais cette mission sur vos ordres, mon Général.» Je déclame ces mots sans y croire. En vérité, je ne le veux pas, je ne veux pas revivre tout cela, je veux juste oublier…

« Je suis ravi de l'entendre, Colonel. L'une de mes secrétaires passera cet après-midi dans votre bureau pour vous remettre toutes les informations que nous détenons. Bien sûr, vous pourrez choisir les membres que vous voudrez pour cette mission, cela m'est égal.»

Je sens de la froideur et du vice dans ses derniers mots.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me dire de disposer, je le salue rapidement et je me retire de son bureau.

Même s'il est vrai que le général est un homme impitoyable et que cela me révolte, finalement, ne suis-je pas comme lui? Cette jeune fille, je l'ai tuée sans remord et je n'ai éprouvé ni tristesse ni amertume. Surement que moi aussi, je suis impitoyable…

J'arrive de nouveau dans mon bureau, je passe près de mes subordonnés et leurs regards m'interrogent. Alix baisse la tête, il sait que quelque chose ne va pas, il le sait toujours.

Je m'installe et je jette négligemment le dossier sur mon bureau avant de me détourner d'eux, en fixant l'horizon à la fenêtre.

« Colonel? »

Je reconnais cette voix si particulière : Alix.

« Je...Je voulais te demander pardon Max...»

C'est étrange, il m'appelle rarement par mon prénom lorsque nous sommes au Q.G. J'entends dans sa voix, des regrets et de la tristesse. Je décide de lui faire face.

« Qui y a-t-il, Lieutenant-Colonel? »

« Je... Le Général m'a demandé de faire des recherches. J'ai obéis et j'ai effectué ma mission, sans problèmes. J'ai trouvé les informations qu'il voulait. Et lorsque j'ai compris de quoi il s'agissait, je m'en suis voulu et je ne voulais plus continuer mais un militaire se doit d'obéir aux ordres, peu importe ce qu'ils sont. Je ne veux pas me justifier Max, je veux simplement...m'excuser. »

Je comprends ses mots et cela me peine de le voir souffrir de cette situation.

« C'est moi qui t'ai assigné aux renseignements au sein de mon équipe, car je savais que tu serais le seul capable d'accomplir ta mission avec succès, peu importe le danger ou la difficulté. Comme le Général le sait, il a fait appel à toi en conséquence. C'est un bon choix. », parviens-je à dire.

Il semble surpris par mes propos. Il détourne son regard de moi, comme s'il avait espéré une autre réponse de ma part. Pourtant, je ne peux rien dire d'autre, il n'y est pour rien mais cette histoire me fait déjà trop souffrir…

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, cette mission ne m'enchante pas. A l'époque, cette histoire ma brisée mais il est temps d'en finir. Il est temps d'arrêter tout cela ! »

Au moment de prononcer ces paroles, ma voix se fait dure et claire. Je ne veux plus laisser cette tragédie me hanter, je ne peux plus laisser sa mort sans vengeance…

Je regarde la montre à mon poignet, il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Je me lève, le Lieutenant-Colonel Faure se tient toujours devant mon bureau. Il attend. Je lui fais comprendre qu'il est midi alors mes subordonnés et moi-même nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle commune, pour le repas. Normalement, je devrais manger avec les militaires de mon rang mais je mets un point d'honneur à rester auprès de mes subordonnés.

Nous commençons à manger et j'entends quelques bribes de phrases venant de ma droite. Les mots ne me parviennent pas distinctement alors, je me concentre pour mieux entendre :

« Je crois que cette histoire va de nouveau faire trembler le Q.G. »

C'est le premier homme à ma droite qui parle, il s'agit d'un Sous-Lieutenant.

« Tu as raison, je pense que l'on doit se tenir sur nos gardes. Après tout, un bon nombre de militaires y sont déjà passés. Je ne voudrais pas être le suivant.»

C'est un petit gros à lunette qui vient de prononcer ces paroles. Il semble inquiet.

« Mais réfléchis, nous on ne risque rien. A ce qu'il paraît, il ne s'attaque qu'aux élus, tu sais, les hauts gradés. »

Le Sous-Lieutenant se met à rire.

Je commence à réfléchir rapidement. De quoi parlent-ils? Est-ce qu'un tueur sans prendrait aux militaires? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé de cette histoire? Cela me semble étrange.

J'écoute plus sérieusement leur discussion:

« En tout cas, ce dont on est sûr, c'est qu'il s'agit toujours du même meurtrier. Il a recommencé, il y a de cela un mois ou deux je crois, pourtant, cela doit faire sept ans qu'on n'en avait pas entendu parler... »

Je crois comprendre le sujet de leur discussion. Il a raison. Cela fait bientôt sept ans que toute cette histoire s'est passée. Et maintenant, cela va recommencer.

Le gros soldat se met à parler à son tour:

« Moi, on m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un meurtre sanglant à quelques rues du Q.G et...»

Le militaire s'arrête dans sa phrase. Je ne veux pas entendre plus. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il a peur car il a reconnu les grades apposés sur ma veste :

« Plus un mot sur cette histoire, si vous ne voulez pas finir en cour martiale. Vous n'êtes pas censés connaître une affaire de cette importance puisque vous n'y êtes pas habilités ! Alors maintenant, taisez-vous et manger! »

J'hurle presque en déclarant ces mots.

Finalement, je me retourne vivement, j'empoigne mon plateau et je sors de la salle.

En passant la grande porte, j'entends quelques vagues excuses qui me parviennent.

Dans ma tête, les pensées se bousculent, je sais bien que je vais être confronté à des horreurs, à ma souffrance et à ma propre détresse, tout cela me hante le cœur et l'esprit…

Je titube jusqu'à mon bureau où je m'écroule sur la chaise comme si mes jambes ne pouvaient plus me porter. Je ressens des frissons qui parcourent mon corps.

Ces souvenirs qui me reviennent en mémoire me font mal.

Je repense à elle...

Et je revois cette ruelle, sombre et humide. Je la connais si bien à force de la voir dans mes cauchemars. Cette impasse est peu profonde et étroite. Les murs sont noirs et une odeur nauséabonde, mélange d'urine et de chair décomposée, charge l'air trop chaud. Les pans sont en ruines et l'un d'entre eux menace de s'écrouler.

Et là, je la vois.

Tout cela m'effraie. Oui, j'éprouve encore de la peur, malgré tout...

Deux heures sont passées depuis la fin du déjeuner et de mes angoisses. Je me suis replongée dans le travail pour oublier.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et je renseigne à la personne qu'elle peut entrer.

Je lève les yeux de mes papiers pour voir la secrétaire du Général se tenir devant moi, deux épais dossiers dans les mains.

Elle me tend les documents d'une main assurée et me fait un sourire discret.

Je la remercie et elle sort sans se retourner.

C'est bon, toutes les informations sont entre mes mains. Je ne peux plus reculer mais je ne veux pas avancer non plus. Je souhaite plus que tout me venger et je ne veux plus souffrir...

 **Chapitre 3** **: Lina**

« J'ai une nouvelle mission. Je vais oubliez pour un temps toutes les autres car celle-ci passe en priorité, sur ordre du Général. Je n'aurais plus qu'une seule priorité, la réussir. Je vous préviens que j'aurais peu de temps libre à vous accorder, je vais me consacrer pleinement à cette affaire car je veux en finir au plus vite. Le Général m'a laissé le soin de choisir mon équipe alors j'ai décidé de prendre l'équipe Alpha 2, actuellement sous les ordres du Lieutenant-Colonel Armory. »

« Quoi? C'est impossible! »

C'est le lieutenant Muller qui vient de s'écrier.

« Pardon, Lieutenant? »

Je suis fâchée de la réponse de mon subordonné même si je connais la raison de son indignation.

« Colonel, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela! C'est nous, votre équipe ! Vous savez que nous sommes les meilleurs, peu importe la mission. On a toujours été ensemble, vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser sur le carreau, comme ça! »

En prononçant ces mots, Muller perd son sourire qui d'habitude est omniprésent. Il ne plaisante plus, il semble très anxieux à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

Je ne veux pas leur expliquer les véritables raisons mais tous me regarde avec étonnement et énervement. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas faire de sentiments mais je leurs doit la vérité:

« Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point cette affaire est périlleuse et je ne veux pas mettre inutilement vos vies en danger, est-ce clair? Nous sommes trop proches et je pense que cela peut nuire à la mission. Tu as raison sur un point Muller, vous êtes les meilleurs et c'est pour cela que vous devez rester en vie ! »

Je peux lire le désarroi et l'incompréhension dans leurs regards, pourtant, je veux tout faire pour les protéger:

« Bien, si l'on suit votre raisonnement, cela ne vous fait rien que ceux de l'équipe Alpha 2 meurent sous vos ordres, Colonel? »

Alix est devenu froid et distant envers moi juste en prononçant ses paroles qui me font mal. Il sait bien que c'est faux, il joue avec ça de manière intentionnelle.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais... cela... me fera moins mal. »

Je n'e parviens pas à croire que ces mots sont de moi. Ils sont sortis de ma bouche sans que je m'en rende réellement compte.

« Arrêtez de dire des bêtises, Colonel. Je pense que nous sommes les seuls capables de réussir cette mission. Nous sommes les plus qualifiés, nous connaissons tous notre boulot. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez même pas envie de travailler avec ceux de l'équipe Alpha 2, mon Colonel alors il vaut mieux que l'on soit sous vous ordres, à vous obéir au doigt et à l'œil comme nous l'avons toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Si vous êtes arrivée à tous nous sortir vivants de la guerre, vous réussirez aussi à nous sortir en vie de cette mission. Je n'ai aucun doute et les autres non plus ! »

C'est Fielman qui vient de prononcer ce flot de paroles. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler autant en une seule fois mais tout ce qu'il dit est vrai, je ne peux pas le nier. Ils veulent vraiment servir sous mes ordres même si le danger est présent et que nous risquons la mort. Une fois encore, je suis fière d'eux.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, vous m'avez tous l'air déterminé. Je m'en voudrais de vous faire du chagrin. »

J'esquisse un sourire pour leur faire comprendre mon soulagement. Au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas réellement d'autres hommes sous mon commandement.

Je vois leurs sourires. Moi aussi, je suis contente de savoir que mes hommes sont prêts à tout mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. J'ai l'impression de les conduire à la mort et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus perdre les êtres qui me sont chers.

Malgré mon angoisse, je décide de leur relater tous les éléments concernant cette enquête afin de les préparer au mieux:

« Pour mémoire, il s'agit d'un meurtrier qui se fait appeler « le Père Supérieur ». Il a sévi il y a sept ans de cela en tuant des militaires mais pas seulement. En effet, plusieurs victimes civiles ont subies le même sort. Nous avons recensé un total de cent victimes, pour le moment. Nous n'avons pas pu établir de liens entre les civils et les soldats mais nous savons, en revanche, que tous les militaires étaient des élus. Nous n'avons que peu d'éléments concernant sa description physique. Par contre, son profil psychologique est celui d'un tueur en série car son mode opératoire est toujours le même. En effet, il peint toujours une croix sur la victime, au niveau du front. Il s'agit très probablement d'un fanatique religieux mais il n'est pas seul. Il semble, en effet, qu'il ne tue que très rarement de ses propres mains, pour la plupart des meurtres, il s'agissait de disciples qu'il recrute et qu'il manipule à sa guise. Nous n'avons pas encore pu l'attraper car il ne s'implique pas personnellement et à chaque fois, ses adeptes se suicidaient avant d'être interrogés.

Enfin, ils peuvent s'attaquer aux hommes, ainsi qu'aux femmes et aux enfants. Ils n'ont pas de pitié, pas de sentiments.

Pour finir, cette mission est notre priorité absolue car c'est un ordre direct du Général. »

Je les regarde tour à tour, ils ne semblent pas choqués. Autrefois, la mission avait remuée tout le Q.G ainsi que moi...

Je reprends rapidement mes idées, je ne peux pas me relâcher maintenant alors que nous allons débuter l'enquête:

Je dois maintenant distribuer les tâches à chacun:

« Alors, Faure tu vas commencer par me trouver toutes les anciennes archives et tous les anciens rapports liés à cette enquête, ceux d'il y a sept ans. Je ne veux pas que tu te contentes de l'armée, je veux également toutes les informations de la police. Nous avons les récents événements mais cela ne suffira pas. Graçia tu l'accompagnes.

Muller, je veux que tu aille à la bibliothèque de l'Armée et que tu me trouve tous les livres parlant des élus, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Fielman et Buck, vous allez avec lui.

Quant à moi, je vais recueillir quelques informations auprès des familles. »

« A vos ordres, mon Colonel! » Tous ont répondus en coeur _._

 _Oui, ils sont prêts..._

J'ai décidé d'entamer mon travail immédiatement puisque je dispose de toutes les informations nécessaires. Je vais commencer par rendre visite aux familles des victimes.

Quelque part, je me sens honteuse de faire ressurgir tant de souffrances et de tristesse...

Me voilà finalement devant une immense porte. La première famille à laquelle je rends visite se trouve être celle de l'un des militaires qui a été tué, un dénommé Philip.

J'ai frappé et désormais j'attends, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des petits bruits de pas venir vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle s'ouvre lentement et maintenant se trouve devant moi, une petite fille qui me regarde, surprise:

« Bonjour mademoiselle, est ce que ta maman est là? » Elle semble légèrement apeurée mais décide d'ouvrir quand même la porte un peu plus pour me permettre de rentrer.

« Elle est dans la cuisine. »

J'accepte son invitation en prenant soin de refermer derrière moi une fois qu'elle s'est enfuit en haut des escaliers. Je m'annonce:

« Bonjour, je suis le Colonel Leroy. Madame Philip? »

Elle est arrivée derrière moi. Elle sourit et me propose de m'asseoir tout en me servant du thé. Je l'avais informée de mon passage mais je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil si chaleureux.

« J'espère que ma petite Alice ne vous a pas embêté Colonel. »

« Non, je vous rassure, elle est très gentille.

« Je crois que vous vouliez me voir pour me parler de mon mari, Colonel? »

« En effet, je suis venue vous posez certaines questions au sujet du Gardien Philip. » Je préfère utilisé ce titre pour le nommé de peur de froisser la veuve qui se tient assise en face de moi.

« Je vous dirais tout ce que je sais si cela peut vous aider à retrouver l'assassin de mon cher mari même si, je dois reconnaître, que j'ai perdu espoir il y a bien longtemps. » Sa voix est devenue triste. Je voudrais la réconforter, mais, je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne veux pas lui mentir.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'en parler, mais si nous rouvrons l'enquête, c'est pour venger la mort de votre mari. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste impunie Madame Philip. »

« Je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux et je suis heureuse de savoir que cette enquête préoccupe encore quelqu'un au sein de l'armée. » J'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'aime guère les militaires.

« Vous pouvez me faire confiance Madame Philip. Puis-je commencer? Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer trop longtemps chez vous. » Elle acquiesce.

« Bien. Premièrement j'aurais aimé savoir si votre mari tenait un journal ou un carnet avec certaines notes personnelles? »

« Non, après sa mort j'ai fouillé toutes ses affaires à la recherche d'indices mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé. »

« D'accord. Est ce qu'il vous a parlé à propos de sa dernière mission? Certains éléments auraient pu vous revenir? »

« C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air plus distant, plus froid et plus secret avec moi avant cette tragédie. Même sa fille qu'il chérissait plus que tout, il ne la prenait plus dans ses bras avant sa mort. A l'époque, je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Peut-être aurais-je due...»

« Les regrets ne servent à rien Madame Philip. Il a dû vouloir vous protéger, vous et votre fille et s'ils vous avaient parlé de quoique ce soit, ils auraient pu vous mettre en danger toutes les deux. Il a bien fait. De plus, il s'agissait d'une mission confidentielle donc il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler à sa famille. »

« Vous avez raison. » Elle semble malgré tout résignée en disant cela.

Je ne peux que la regarder, impuissante face à tant de culpabilité et de tristesse. Pourtant, je connais mieux que personne ces sentiments... Sa voix finie par me tirer de mes pensées:

« Attendez, je crois qu'il m'avais parlé de plusieurs personnes qui semblaient le suivre et l'épier. Il ne m'a jamais expliqué les détails et la vérité sur ces gens mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de personnes qui portaient une croix en tatouage. Je m'en souviens car j'avais surpris une conversation étrange lorsqu'il était au téléphone avec un autre militaire chargé de la même affaire. » Elle est devenue inquiète en évoquant ses souvenirs.

« Une croix vous dites? Ce doit être une marque...»

Je me mets à réfléchir très rapidement, pour tenter de me rappeler ces fameuses marques. Je suis sûr de les avoir déjà vues... La vision me revient soudainement à l'esprit. La jeune fille qui m'a attaquée la dernière fois portait une marque identique au niveau de son cou. Il s'agissait d'une croix gothique rouge tracé à la perfection.

Il doit s'agir des mêmes personnes qui ont attaqués le militaire, il y a sept ans. Ils doivent sans doute faire partis du même ordre, du même groupe d'assassins.

« Est ce qu'il vous a dit autre chose à propos de ces personnes? »

« Non, je suis désolé, c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle. »

« C'est déjà pas mal, je pense que l'on va pouvoir avancer avec ces renseignements. Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus, je vous remercie en tout cas pour ces informations Madame Philip. »

« Ce n'est rien, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu aider l'armée surtout pour cette enquête.» Elle semble hésiter.

« Mais, j'aurais voulu vous demander quelque chose de très particulier Colonel... Est ce que vous pouvez me promettre de retrouver cet assassin? Ne le faites pas pour moi mais pour ma fille.»

Ses yeux semblent me supplier, je ne veux plus faire de promesse car je ne peux les tenir. Et chaque fois, finalement, c'est la souffrance qui l'emporte. Pourtant, quand je détourne le regard et que j'aperçois cette petite fille qui me regarde fixement, attendant patiemment que je prête serment pour venger son père qu'elle n'a probablement même pas connu, je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser les yeux, la voir me fait trop mal. Elle semble en attendre trop de moi. Mais... Si je pouvais réaliser son souhait...

Je me lève, je rajuste mon uniforme et je m'apprête à sortir de la maison après les avoir saluer toutes les deux mais avant de sortir, je me retourne vers elles:

« Je vous promet que je l'aurais! »

Je ne voulais pas prononcer ces mots mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il est temps que quelqu'un mette un terme à tout cela. Pour elles, pour les autres et surtout, pour toi...

Elles me sourient, elles reprennent confiance, grâce ou à cause de moi.

Je les regarde une dernière fois puis je sors de la propriété où je vois derrière moi, la petite fille qui ferme la porte en m'offrant son plus beau sourire.

Je dois réussir.

Je marche aux travers des rues. Je repense à cette jeune fille et à sa marque. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Une secte? J'ai du mal à penser, il fait trop chaud ce soir.

Je continue de déambuler dans la nuit noire sans savoir où je vais vraiment. Je m'arrête net.

Un cri. Je suis certaine que c'était un cri. J'écoute plus attentivement et un nouveau hurlement se fait entendre. C'est la voix d'une fillette.

Je me précipite vers l'endroit d'où provient la voix, je coure le plus vite possible et j'aperçois l'entrée du parc. Il faut que j'arrive le plus rapidement. Les cris augmentent en intensité et ils sont de plus en plus rapprochés, désormais. Je saute par-dessus la barrière et je pénètre dans le parc. Je plonge aux travers de plusieurs allées puis je me stoppe.

Je l'ai trouvée.  
Je vois alors, une petite fille, elle est agenouillée au sol, blottie contre le mur. Elle est terrorisée et tente de se recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Je ne tarde pas à remarquer plusieurs jeunes gens qui s'approchent d'elle. C'est un groupe de garçons. Leurs visages sont cruels et un horrible sourire se dessine dessus.

Ils ne m'ont pas vus, tant mieux.

Ils avancent de plus en plus vite vers la petite, il faut que j'agisse maintenant car je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont lui faire.

« Laissez là! »

Je n'ai fait que hausser la voix dans leur direction.

Ils se retournent lentement pour enfin me voir et me faire face.

Immédiatement, je remarque un tatouage sur leurs cous. Cette marque, cet emblème... Alors, ils en font partis...

Ils ont arrêtés de sourire en me voyant et maintenant, une expression dure et sans pitié se lit dans leurs regards. Ils vont m'attaquer alors je me prépare.

Ils passent à l'action et se ruent sur moi avec une rage indescriptible. Heureusement, je les esquive facilement mais je ne veux pas leur faire de mal alors je me contente de seulement les parer.

Je viens d'apercevoir une faille et j'en profite pour passer au milieu d'eux et courir vers la jeune fille.

Elle n'a pas bougée, sans doute à cause de la peur.

Je m'approche, elle n'a pas l'air de me craindre. Je la prends un peu sèchement dans mes bras, il faut que nous partions d'ici rapidement car je sais que je ne pourrais pas me battre avec la petite dans mes bras.

Je la porte de manière à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas et je me dépêche de courir vers la sortie du parc afin de les semer.

Ils sont très rapides et nous rattrapent en peu de temps mais je ne peux me résigner à les combattre.

La jeune fille de la dernière fois était déjà de trop...

Pour m'éclipser je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire appel à lui.

J'arrive à me concentrer malgré ma course effrénée mais il ne faut pas que je ralentisse.

Je tente de ne plus penser à rien pour le libérer et je finis par le sentir.

Oui, je le sens couler dans mes veines, il me réchauffe le corps et je me sens enfin capable de l'utiliser.

Je ressens sa force en moi et là je m'aperçois qu'elles sont finalement apparues.

Je jette un dernier regard sur la fillette, elle s'est endormie.

Je décide qu'il est temps de partir loin d'eux et je commence à m'élever dans les airs.

Je vole de plus en plus haut afin de m'éclipser, je détourne mes yeux vers le bas et je vois que nos poursuivants ont enfin lâchés prise.

Après plusieurs minutes, je finie par retomber délicatement sur le sol. Nous sommes arrivées dans une impasse qui me permet de ne pas attirer les regards. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop brusque durant le trajet alors je n'hésite pas à regarder la petite endormie. En réalité, elle ne l'ai plus. Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux, ils sont grands ouverts et me dévisagent. C'est étrange, elle se semble pas apeurée à ma vue pourtant je ne suis plus vraiment une humaine. Elle continue de me fixer et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire alors je la dépose tranquillement sur le sol mais elle ne veut pas détacher son regard de moi.

Je fais finalement disparaître mes ailes, afin de redevenir normale:

« Merci.»

La petite vient de me parler. Je ne m'attendais pas entendre le son de sa voix aussi rapidement, j'imaginais qu'elle se serait enfuit depuis longtemps, mais non, elle se tient toujours devant moi:

« C'est rien.»

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, cette petite fille m'impressionne par son aplomb et ses magnifiques yeux ambrés qui ne cessent de me regarder.

« Je vous remercie encore mais il est tard et je dois rentrer à l'orphelinat.»

Orphelinat? Cette fille n'a donc aucune famille?

Je la vois qui commence à partir en courant mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je veux la retenir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, je veux la protéger.

Je la rattrape et je décide de lui demander:

« Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner? Je ne voudrais pas que ces voyous te retombent dessus!» J'hésite en prononçant ces mots car je ne veux surtout pas la contraindre.

« J'aimerais beaucoup.» Elle me répond cela avec une gentillesse et une douceur incroyable qui me redonne le sourire. Alors, elle veut bien de moi...

Nous sommes bientôt arrivés car j'aperçois l'orphelinat qui se dresse au coin de la rue. Je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est mais ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons beaucoup discutés durant le trajet ce qui m'a permis de mieux la connaître.

Elle s'appelle Lina et elle a neuf ans et demi. Elle est très intelligente et comprend tout très vite.

Elle me regarde toujours avec tendresse, elle ne me craint pas, ose me parler comme si elle me connaissait depuis toujours et moi aussi j'en ai l'impression.

Elle ne m'a pas posé de questions. Elle n'a demandé que mon prénom.

Je n'ai pas osé lui parler de ses parents, je me renseignerai sur eux à l'orphelinat.

Sa y est, nous sommes sur le pas de la porte. Elle semble hésiter puis finalement elle se retourne vers moi:

« Est ce...Est ce que...»

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle termine sa phrase pour la comprendre. Je lui tend la main:

« Veux-tu rester avec moi cette nuit? »

Elle acquiesce tout de suite avec un grand sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur.

Nous nous éloignons sans faire de bruit et nous arrivons enfin chez moi.

Elle n'ose pas rentrer alors je l'invite. Elle pénètre à l'intérieur de ma maison qu'elle découvre petit à petit. Elle s'émerveille des rares choses qui peuplent mon habitation, elle ne touche à rien mais elle observe tout de ses grands yeux.

Pourtant, ma décoration est sobre, je n'attache pas beaucoup d'importance à l'apparence et je n'aime pas m'occuper de ce genre de chose alors mon intérieur est assez dénudé. Mais, malgré tout, elle souhaite tout voir mais hésite à monter à l'étage sans ma permission alors je l'invite à me suivre afin de lui montrer sa chambre. Elle est impatiente et veut tout découvrir alors elle se précipite vers le lit, il semblerait qu'il lui plaise. Je sourie à cette idée.

Elle semble heureuse et cela me fait plaisir:

« Je vais nous faire quelque chose à manger rapidement donc tu peux rester ici ou bien descendre avec moi au salon.»

Je ne veux pas l'effrayer alors je préfère la laisser faire comme elle veut.

Elle ne me répond pas mais elle accoure vers moi et se colle à ma jambe. Je comprends qu'elle a peur que je la délaisse alors je la sers doucement contre moi et nous descendons tranquillement en bas. Elle s'approche et s'assoie sur le sofa. Je pars quelques instants dans la cuisine en prenant le soin de l'avertir pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Je prépare vite un petit repas pour elle et moi car cette soirée a été plutôt mouvementée pour toutes les deux. Je la surveille quelques fois pour être certaine qu'elle ne s'impatiente pas. Elle s'est assise sur le bord du sofa jouant avec ses pieds qu'elle balance dans le vide. Je suis rassurée qu'elle soit près de moi, de savoir qu'elle va manger à sa faim et surtout d'avoir réussie à la sauver. Je désire vraiment prendre soin de cette petite, c'est le plus important.

J'arrive avec nos assiettes que je dépose sur la table, je ne veux pas la faire attendre et je la voit s'approcher rapidement de la table. Je l'incite à prendre place:

« Bon appétit.» Je lui souris.

Elle me remercie et mange délicatement. Je pensais qu'elle serait plus affamée mais cela ne semble pas être le cas puisqu'elle prend le temps de savourer et semble apprécier ce que je lui ai préparé. Je lui jette un regard rapide de temps en temps, elle semble très contente puisque ses yeux brillent d'une lueur nouvelle.

Elle finit rapidement mais n'ose pas en demander de nouveau mais je le devine dans ses yeux alors je la ressers ainsi elle redevient enthousiaste.

Le repas se termine, je dois nettoyer alors je l'abandonne un petit moment et lorsque je réapparais dans le salon, je la retrouve endormie sur le sofa. Je la prends dans mes bras, après ce qu'elle a vécue se soir elle a besoin de repos alors je la porte dans la chambre et je la couche dans le lit. Je prends plusieurs couvertures et je la recouvre confortablement. J'aimerais continuer à veiller sur elle mais demain une longue journée nous attend, je dois donc me reposer même si je n'en ai pas envie.

Je la regarde une dernière fois, elle est paisible, puis j'éteins la lampe et je sors finalement de la chambre.

Après m'être déshabillée, je finie par me coucher mais le sommeil ne veut pas de moi et je ne veux pas de lui. Je sais que si je ferme les yeux, les cauchemars vont revenir...

Je commence malgré tout à sombrer dans l'inconscience, je sais que je ne pourrais pas dormir paisiblement mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude après sept années...

Je me réveille dans un fracas, manquant de tomber de mon lit. Elle hurle. Je l'entend, elle a peur, elle m'appelle. Sa voix résonne dans ma tête, je dois me dépêcher, je dois la sauver. Je me précipite dans la chambre où elle dort, j'ouvre la porte dans un immense fracas, je ne l'a voit pas dans le lit. Où est-elle? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Je ne veux pas réfléchir, je ne veux pas penser, il n'y a qu'elle qui compte:

« Lina? Lina? Où est tu? »

Je panique, il faut que je sache, je ne peux pas la laisser, je ne dois pas l'abandonner. Mon regard parcourt la pièce rapidement et lorsque je l'aperçois enfin, je ne peux rien dire. Elle se trouve prostrée dans un petit coin de la chambre, la tête entre les genoux. Je l'entends pleurer, elle est terrorisée. J'essaye de m'approcher doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer encore plus et je m'accroupis à sa hauteur. Elle relève doucement ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et me regarde fixement:

« Je suis désolé Max. »

Elle s'excuse sincèrement et cela fait redoubler sa tristesse. Je veux la consoler:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Calme-toi et explique-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle semble soulagée de ma réaction:

« Je... J'ai fait un cauchemar. » Elle baisse la tête comme si elle avait honte de me l'avouer.

« Je vois. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, moi aussi il m'arrive de faire des cauchemars. » Je lui sourit pour tenter de la réconforter.

En retour, elle me sourit aussi. Je me relève et je lui propose ma main. Elle l'accepte et je la raccompagne à son lit. Elle se recouche tranquillement, visiblement apaisée:

« Bonne nuit Max. »

cela me fait plaisir, cela me touche surtout. Elle a décidé de m'appeler ainsi d'elle-même et cela ne me gêne pas. Malgré que l'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, je sens que quelque chose nous unie.

« Bonne nuit. » Un dernier sourire pour la rassurer et je m'en vais à nouveau. Dans ma chambre, mon regard se tourne instinctivement vers le réveil. Ce n'est pas la peine que je me recouche, alors je décide de descendre au salon afin de mettre par écrit les informations données par Madame Philip. cela m'occupera pour le reste de la nuit et cela m'évitera mes rêves habituels...

Huit heures trente. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner et j'attends que Lina se réveille. Je n'ai pas d'heure précise pour arriver au quartier général grâce à mon statut donc je ne veux pas la presser. D'ailleurs, ce qui me préoccupe pour le moment, c'est que je n'ai pas le droit de la garder avec moi ainsi et à cause de mes obligations professionnelles, je ne peux m'occuper d'elle. Pourtant, il est hors de question que je la laisse, quelque chose me raccroche à cette gamine et je sais au fond de moi qu'elle a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

J'entends des petits pas venir des escaliers. Elle est à peine éveillée puisqu'elle se frotte encore les yeux et elle se dirige vers moi, timide:

« Bon... Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. » Je l'invite à s'asseoir et je me dépêche d'apporter la nourriture car elle doit avoir faim. Elle mange avec bonheur et nous finissons rapidement le repas. Je lui demande de se préparer, il faut que je la ramène à l'orphelinat avant d'aller au Q.G même si cela ne me plaît pas.

Nous partons rapidement, ma voiture nous attend en contrebas de la maison.

Elle démarre et roule à vive allure, j'ai pressé le chauffeur même si en réalité je n'ai pas du tout envie d'arriver.

Le pensionnat est à porter de vue alors la voiture s'arrête, je descends et la petite me suis de près. Il semblerait qu'elle ne veuille pas me quitter non plus.

Je tape à la porte, elle s'ouvre doucement ne laissant apparaître que le visage d'une jeune femme qui semble suspicieuse à mon égard. Elle détourne le regard et voit Lina qui se tient près de moi, c'est à ce moment qu'elle ouvre vivement la porte et qu'elle se précipite sur la fillette:

« Lina! Où étais tu passée encore? Nous t'avons cherché toute la nuit! Tu ne dois plus disparaître ainsi, j'étais morte d'inquiétude! »

Elle est visiblement bouleversée par la disparition de Lina cette nuit, cela me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle compte pour quelqu'un d'autre:

« C'est de ma faute. »

« Pardon? Qui êtes-vous? »

« Je suis le Colonel Leroy et c'est en partie ma faute si elle a été absente hier soir. En effet, elle s'est fait attaquer par des voyous et quand ils ont fuient, j'ai décidée de garder la petite avec moi pour la nuit suite au traumatisme qu'elle a vécue. »

Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas due la garder mais je ne pouvais m'y résigner. J'ai besoin d'elle.

« Oh, mon Dieu! Embêter un Colonel ainsi, je vous demande pardon si elle vous a causé des problèmes. Je vous présente toutes nos excuses Colonel. »

« Je vous rassure, c'était mon devoir et elle ne m'a pas embêter un seul instant. »

Au moment où je finie ma phrase, je vois une dame plus âgée s'avancer vers nous d'un pas rapide et déterminé. L'expression sur son visage est dure, ses yeux gris ne reflètent aucunes émotions et elle semble très énervée:

« Mademoiselle! Je vous préviens que c'est la dernière fois que je vous laisse vous échapper ainsi. Cet orphelinat n'est pas un moulin, vous m'entendez? Dois-je vous rappeler qui est le maître ici? »

La petite semble terrorisée par cette femme mais elle s'approche quand même, l'air résigné.

« C'est vous, le maître. »

La fillette baisse les yeux encore plus en prononçant ces paroles, je n'aime pas la voir ainsi. Cette femme serait-elle la directrice de l'établissement?

« Bien jeune fille, je vois au moins que vous n'avez pas oublier qui commande ici. Mais je pense, tout de même, que je vais devoir vous rafraichir la mémoire! »

Sur ses mots, je la vois lever son bras et prendre un certain élan avec sa main. Je crois savoir ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire et je ne l'accepte pas alors je décide d'intervenir.

Son geste est brutalement arrêter, le bras toujours en suspension au-dessus de la petite fille:

« Qu...Quoi? Qu...Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Je ne peux plus bouger mon bras. »

Je la vois détourner ses petits yeux perçants vers moi, elle me regarde avec horreur, ce qui laisse penser qu'elle à deviner que c'est moi qui ai agi:

« Madame, je ne tolère pas qu'on porte la main sur un enfant. Je vous prierais d'arrêter immédiatement. »

Ma voix se fait dure et autoritaire à son égard.

Elle finit par abandonner en acquiesçant, je peux donc la laisser reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle me fait face, enfin:

« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes? »

« Je m'appelle Maxence Leroy, je suis Colonel dans l'Armée de Bâale et j'ai ramené cette petite fille car elle s'est faite agressée hier dans la nuit, sous mes yeux. J'ai donc pris soin d'elle. »

Je pense avoir été assez claire puisqu'elle se met soudain à rougir de honte:

« Co..Colonel, je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez dû vous occuper de cet enfant, je vous en remercie vraiment mais je peux vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira plus désormais. »

Sur ces paroles, elle tire la fillette par la manche et la force à rentrer avec elle. Lina se tourne vers moi et ses yeux me supplient de la sauver. Je ne réfléchis pas et je m'autorise à entrer, bousculant par la même occasion l'autre femme:

« Madame, vous ne vous êtes pas présenter à moi mais je suppose que vous dirigez cet orphelinat n'est-ce pas? C'est pour cela que j'aimerais vous voir seule à seule pour vous parler.»

J'insiste fortement sur mes mots afin qu'elle ne puisse refuser, je dois sortir Lina de cet endroit.

« Hum, soit, je pense que je ne peux vous refuser cela Colonel, après ce que vous avez fait.»

C'est très bien, elle a acceptée. Je dois maintenant faire attention à mes paroles pour ne pas me mettre dans une situation gênante. Je sens bien que cette femme n'attend qu'un faux pas de ma part.

Elle ordonne à la petite de monter dans son dortoir et je l'a suis jusqu'à son bureau. J'ai du temps devant moi, je peux me le permettre grâce à mon grade. J'ai prévenu le chauffeur et il est reparti aussi tôt.

Je m'installe sur l'un des fauteuils devant son secrétaire et je n'hésite pas à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle souhaite se présenter:

« Je suis Madame Magellin et, en effet, je suis la directrice de cet établissement. Vous comprenez donc pourquoi je me suis permis d'élever la voix contre cet enfant. »

« Je peux le concevoir effectivement, mais je ne l'approuve pas, c'est pour cela que j'ai stoppé votre bras. Bref, je préfère être franche avec vous et aller droit au but. Si je tenais à vous parler, c'est parce que je veux en apprendre plus sur Lina. »

« Très bien. Puisque vous tenez tant à la connaître, je vais commencer par son histoire personnelle.

Elle est arrivée à l'orphelinat lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans.

Je suppose que dans votre métier, vous avez vue et connu pas mal de choses atroces Colonel, c'est pour cela que le reste de mes propos ne devraient pas vous choquer. »

Où veut-elle en venir? Elle s'est levée et se tient à présent devant moi. Ses yeux sont froids et arrogants. Il semblerait qu'elle méprise cette gamine.

« C'est à dire? » Je force ma voix pour qu'elle semble neutre et détachée.

« Eh bien, les personnes qui l'on recueillie avant qu'elle ne vienne ici, l'on trouver errant dans la rue, couverte de sang. »

A ces mots, mes mains commencent à trembler légèrement. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je suis anxieuse, j'ai peur d'entendre le reste de son passé mais je dois le faire pour mieux la comprendre:

« Selon le rapport de police, ses parents ont été assassinés sous ses yeux. »

Elle a prononcé ces mots fatals. Quelque part au fond de moi, je me doutais que cette gamine avait vécu un drame, mais, je n'imaginais pas cela.

Mon sang semble bouillir dans mes veines, mon calme a disparu et je ressens une envie de la voir tout de suite. Je veux la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que tout ira bien, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne suis pas sa famille, en réalité, je ne suis rien pour elle. Alors, je ne peux rien faire pour Lina?...

Je reprends finalement mes esprits, il faut que je trouve une solution pour la garder près de moi. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas l'adopter si facilement pourtant je refuse qu'elle reste loin de moi. Je tente de réfléchir le plus calmement possible et, finalement, je crois avoir trouvé une solution mais pour cela, il faut que je me serve de Madame Magellin.

« D'accord, je comprends. Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi vous la détester tant? »

Je sais que j'ai visée juste puisqu'elle semble beaucoup moins sereine maintenant:

« Ce n'est pas une question d'amour Colonel, voyez-vous, cet enfant est une calamité. Elle n'accepte jamais qu'on l'approche, elle n'a aucun ami dans l'orphelinat et elle tente toujours de s'enfuir. C'est pour cela que vous l'avez trouvé hier soir dans la rue.

Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois veiller sur elle que cela me plaise ou non alors je ne peux pas la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut. »

« Je vois. Mais si elle ainsi, c'est surement qu'elle le doit à quelqu'un, non? »

Elle rougit à nouveau mais cette fois ci de colère:

« Qu'insinuez-vous Colonel Leroy? »

« Je n'insinue rien Madame. Je pense seulement que la mort de ses parents est un traumatisme, alors, ses angoisses ressortent malgré elle. Nous ne pouvons pas la blâmer pour cela. »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous mais nous avons tous notre propre histoire. Elle doit apprendre à grandir et à surmonter ses peurs elle-même. Heureusement, même si Lina est une enfant difficile, l'État ne nous oublie pas. »

« C'est à dire? »

« Et bien, l'État nous verse une certaine somme pour pouvoir aider ces enfants, et je dois reconnaître que Lina est bien aidée. C'est aussi pour cela que je ne peux me permettre de la laisser partir ainsi. »

Elle a prononcée exactement les mots dont j'avais besoin pour réaliser mes plans:

« Bien. Maintenant que j'en sais plus sur cet enfant je pense pouvoir vous faire une offre que vous ne pourrez refuser.»

Très rapidement, elle semble intéressée par mes dires:

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous désirez Colonel? Soyez plus clair, je vous prie. »

« Je vais être très claire. Cette gamine a besoin d'attention et d'affection. Je veux la prendre avec moi. »

Voilà, tout est dit. Je ne veux pas perdre encore plus de temps.

« Mais... Je... Je ne peux pas vous la laisser comme cela. Il y a une procédure, des papiers à remplir, des démarches administratives... »

« Je vais être plus précise Madame Magellin. Je la prends avec moi, elle restera présente à l'orphelinat durant la journée car je ne peux la laisser seule chez moi, ensuite, je viendrais la chercher tous les soirs vers dix-neuf heures. Le matin, je la déposerais vers neuf heures trente. Ainsi, la paperasse est inutile. »

« C'est une offre tout à fait généreuse de votre part Colonel, mais, si quelqu'un vient à apprendre que l'enfant ne demeure plus ici sans avoir été adoptée, cela risque de faire scandale, pour vous et pour moi. Je risque même de perdre ma place. »

« Pour être honnête, je me fiche de votre carrière. Mais, étant donné qu'elle restera ici toute la journée, même si un inspecteur était amené à passer à l'orphelinat, il verrait qu'elle est bien présente. De plus, cela vous permet de garder les fonds que vous percevez de l'État puisque officiellement, elle demeure toujours en ces lieux. Et puis, ni vous ni moi allons révéler ce petit secret, n'est-ce pas Madame Magellin? »

Elle ne semble plus aussi sur d'elle qu'auparavant. Je pense avoir réussir à la convaincre de me laisser Lina.

« Eh bien, c'est une proposition vraiment intéressante je dois l'avouer, mais, j'ai tout de même peur que cela finisse par se savoir. Je suis désolé Colonel. »

Puisqu'elle ne se décide pas à accepter, je vais devoir l'y contraindre:

« Très bien, si vous ne voulez pas, je me vois contrainte de vous dénoncez. »

Je me lève, décidée à partir:

« Me dénoncez? Mais, à qui? Je n'ai rien fait Colonel. »

« A la police. Je vais vous dénoncez car comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je désire protéger cet enfant. Je vais simplement leur expliquer que vous ne la gardez que pour les subventions étatiques et que vous ne pouvez pas veillez sur elle puisque je l'ai retrouvée errante dans la rue en pleine nuit. Je peux également ajouter que vous battez cette petite puisque vous l'avez fait devant moi. »

Ma voix se fait dure et sans appel. Je ne laisserais pas Lina dans cet enfer.

« Mais... Ce n'est pas juste, vous n'avez pas le droit. Et puis, c'est vous Colonel qui ne voulez pas respecter la loi alors je pourrais très bien démentir vos paroles et vous blâmer également. »

J'entends dans sa voix quelle est bien trop sûre d'elle. cela me fait enrager mais je préfère garder mon calme pour l'impressionner:

« Madame Magellin, à votre avis, qui croira- t-on? Un officier supérieur reconnu ou bien une simple directrice d'orphelinat? Vous êtes intelligente, vous savez que j'ai raison et que vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. »

Elle blêmit immédiatement. Je la vois réfléchir mais c'est peine perdue. J'ai gagnée.

« Bien, c'est d'accord, j'accepte de vous laisser la garde de Lina mais elle devra être présente à l'orphelinat dans les horaires que vous avez mentionnés. Bien entendu, je ne dirais rien et vous non plus Colonel. »

Enfin, tout est arrangé. Je vais pouvoir garder Lina près de moi et lui donner la vie qu'elle mérite. Je dois tout de même la convaincre, je ne veux pas la forcer.

Nous nous serrons la main en forçant chacune un sourire aimable puis nous partons en direction de l'entrée.

Madame Magellin convoque la fillette et la servante afin d'annoncer notre accord:

« Bien, le Colonel Leroy ici présente, a très gentiment acceptée de te garder chez elle Lina pour un certain temps afin que tu ne sois plus enfermée ici. C'est une énorme responsabilité et je veux que tu sois gentille, discrète et obéissante avec le Colonel. Son travail est extrêmement important elle ne pourra donc pas s'occuper de toi durant la journée alors tu reviendras ici. C'est bien compris? »

La petite fille semble hésiter. Son regard est rempli de questions. Je vois qu'elle lutte intérieurement car elle ne sait pas quoi faire:

« Acceptes-tu Lina? » Je lui offre toujours le même sourire pour qu'elle se rassure.

« C'est très gentille Colonel. Je vous remercie. Je serais discrète, gentille et obéissante avec vous. » Elle finit tout de même par me faire un mince sourire. cela me ravie.

« Alors tout est réglé entre nous Lina.»

La directrice me sert la main, par politesse, une dernière fois avant que je ne me retourne. Je regarde ma montre, il est dix heures trente, je dois partir. J'ai dit au chauffeur de revenir me chercher dans une heure, il doit m'attendre. Je lance un dernier au revoir à la directrice ainsi qu'à la servante et je fais un signe discret à la fillette afin qu'elle sache que tout va bien, désormais. Elle me fait un magnifique sourire. La journée commence bien.

« Au Quartier Général, rapidement.» Je dicte l'ordre à mon chauffeur qui s'empresse de démarrer.

Je me sens mieux maintenant. Je sais que Lina m'attends patiemment là-bas, qu'elle a finalement besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin d'elle. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus éprouvée un tel sentiment même s'il est bien différent de celui que j'avais à ton égard. Mon esprit est calme, mon cœur bat de nouveau à un rythme lent et je me sens apaisée.

Son sourire, sa voix, ses grands yeux ambrés si expressifs et ses cheveux noirs attachés en deux couettes me rappellent, ta beauté... Toi aussi, tu étais belle et intelligente, comme elle.

Quel est cette sensation que je ressens de nouveau? J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir cette chaleur, ce bien être que j'éprouvais à l'époque, à tes côtés. Est-ce que c'est cela... le bonheur?

 **Chapitre 4** **: Pouvoirs**

« Mon Colonel! Vous devez vous rendre immédiatement dans le bureau du Général pour une réunion de la plus haute importance. Je suis venu vous prévenir dès que j'ai su que vous étiez arrivée.» C'est Graçia qui vient m'accueillir, l'air inquiet.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller le voir de suite.»

Je me dirige vers son bureau même si je ne tiens pas réellement à le voir. Je frappe trois coups puis il m'autorise à rentrer.

« Ah, Colonel Leroy, il ne manquait plus que vous. »

Je prends une chaise puis je m'assoie à côté d'un collègue, le Colonel Vay. Je regarde rapidement autour de moi et je m'aperçois que nous sommes uniquement des Gardiens. Il est rare que le Général nous réunisse tous, de cette manière. Nous nous connaissons tous mais l'on ne s'apprécie pas forcément. Le Général prend la parole afin de nous expliquer la situation:

« Je vous ai tous convoqués en urgence ce matin car j'ai une importante nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Le Haut Général viendra nous rendre visite au Quartier Général dans deux jours, et, s'il prend la peine de venir jusqu'ici, c'est pour vous voir à l'œuvre. J'ai donc décidé pour cette occasion de vous faire combattre chacun entre vous, afin de montrer la supériorité de notre armée. Bien entendu, il s'agit de combats démonstratifs visant à apprécier vos capacités. Je vous demande donc d'être tous présents à la cérémonie, en uniforme. Je vous informerais de votre adversaire en temps voulu. »

Voilà c'est tout ce qui a été dit. Nous sortons les uns à la suite des autres, certains semblent contents de cette situation mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je n'aime pas être exhibée de la sorte surtout que la plupart des militaires seront présents. Mais, je n'ai pas le droit de refuser les ordres, c'est ainsi dans l'armée, on se tait et on accepte.

Je m'en vais d'un pas rapide vers mon propre bureau afin de ne plus penser à cette histoire, je verrai le jour même. Lorsque j'arrive enfin, je salue mes subordonnés et les convoquent pour connaître les résultats de leurs enquêtes. Vraiment, je préfère me consacrer à quelques choses de sérieux.

Ils s'assoient tous les cinq devant moi sur le sofa et les fauteuils:

« Dites-nous Colonel, que voulait le chef? » C'est Muller avec son enthousiasme habituel qui me pose cette question que je souhaitais éviter.

« Ah. Muller, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher n'est-ce pas?» Je soupire.

« En effet! Vous me connaissez bien Colonel. » Il sourit en disant cela.

« C'est bien là le problème. Bref, le Général nous a réunis car il y aura une cérémonie pour le Haut Général d'ici deux jours et j'ai le malheur de devoir y participer pour y montrer mes talents. » Je déclame tout cela d'une voix monotone, fatiguée.

« Oh je vois. cela fait longtemps que l'on ne vous a pas vu à l'œuvre Colonel. » Contre toute attente, c'est Faure qui dit cela.

« C'est vrai! Tu as raison, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle en fait! » S'exclame Muller, heureux de mon sort.

Je soupire à nouveau, je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Mais pour le moment, il y a plus important, notre mission. J'ai le sentiment que Lina es peut être mêlée à tout cela mais je ne sais pas comment. Les garçons qui l'ont attaquée la nuit dernière faisaient partis de cette même organisation puisqu'il avait la marque. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie...

« Colonel! Pourquoi vous nous avez convoqués tout de suite? » Il crie pour se fait entendre car je ne l'écoute pas, je suis perdue dans mes songes.

Il finit quand même par me tirer de mes pensées avec ses cris:

« Ne me hurle pas dessus Buck. Si vous êtes tous là, c'est pour savoir comment avance vos recherches. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de gâcher le peu de temps que nous avons. Faites-moi vos rapports! Faure, tu commences. »

« Bien Colonel. J'ai trouvé la plupart des informations récentes de la police ainsi que de l'armée facilement. Pour ce qui est des anciennes informations, c'est étrange mais je n'ai trouvé que peu de choses. Je peux même affirmer que certains dossiers et rapports semblent ne pas exister. » Il me dépose plusieurs papiers devant moi.

« C'est impossible Faure. Il y a eu une enquête à l'époque, les rapports de missions sont obligatoires. »

« Je vous assure Colonel, plusieurs dossiers n'existe pas ou plus. » Il à l'air très sérieux en disant cela.

« Peut-être qu'après tout, tu n'as pas complétement tort. Ils peuvent très bien avoir disparus ou alors ils ont été détruits.» C'est la meilleurs explication de toute. L'armée ne laisse que quelques gradés toucher à des dossiers aussi importants.

« Mais pourquoi? cela n'a pas de sens. » Mes subordonnés semblent inquiets.

« Je vais me renseigner là-dessus. Par contre, il faut que tu continu à me chercher d'autres informations. Nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments. Maintenant Muller? »

« Euh, Fielman arrive avec les documents! » Il rigole.

« Voilà, Lieutenant! » Fielman arrive avec une montagne de livres qu'il dépose vivement sur la table basse.

« Alors Colonel, nous avons plusieurs livre traitants des Gardiens en eux même et les autres parlent des différents pouvoir recensés à ce jour.»

« Bon, je pense que ce sera déjà pas mal pour le moment mais j'attends plus d'informations sur l'enquête menée il y a sept ans. Veillez à ce que je ne sois pas dérangé de l'après-midi, je vais d'abord regarder les dossiers avec les informations précises. Vous pouvez disposer! »

« Euh, Colonel? »

« Oui Lieutenant-Colonel Faure? »

« Est ce que l'on pourraient être au courant de vos recherches nous aussi? »

C'est vrai, il a raison. J'ai complètement oubliée de leur parler de mes découvertes. Évidemment, l'histoire avec Lina n'a pas arrangée les choses.

« Je n'ai découvert que peu d'éléments mais apparemment, il y aurait peut-être une organisation qui se cache derrière tous ces meurtres. Visiblement, le meurtrier n'agit pas seul mais il se pourrait même qu'il dirige une sorte de secte. J'ai encore trop peu d'informations pour confirmer mes doutes mais je vais continuer à aller voir les familles des victimes pour en apprendre plus. »

« Très bien Colonel. » Ils semblent plus inquiets maintenant mais je préfère tout leur dire même si je ne veux pas les mettre en danger.

Tous se retirent de mon bureau afin de me laisser seule comme je l'ai demandée. Je dois me mettre au travail.

Les heures défilent rapidement, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de manger. Je suis trop absorber par les nouvelles informations que j'ai en ma possession. Alix a trouver les nouveaux rapports d'enquête, il s'agit bien du même tueur puisque les crimes sont similaires. Ils ont recommencés, il y a,de cela, deux mois. Le premier était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. La deuxième victime était une femme d'environ quarante-cinq ans, une civile également. Par la suite, il nous reste deux militaires et un enfant âgé de dix ans.

« QUOI? » J'ai presque hurlé en prononçant ces mots.

Ce n'est pas possible, il a le même âge que Lina. Comment est-ce possible?

En réalité, je connais au fond de moi la réponse à cette terrible question.

Moi aussi, j'ai tuée des enfants lors de la guerre puisque nous avons dû éradiquer un grand nombre de rebelles et parmi eux, beaucoup d'enfants. Mais...Mais dans le cas présent cela n'a rien à voir...N'est-ce pas?

Je regarde à travers la fenêtre en imaginant une réponse à laquelle je ne crois même pas. Dehors, il pleut énormément, et chaque goutte qui s'écrase contres la vitre me fait penser aux gouttes de sang qui ont été versées par ma faute.

La journée est passée plutôt rapidement, je n'ai fait qu'étudier les divers dossiers apportés par Faure.

Le jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un. J'ai la mauvaise impression de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Pourtant, c'est récent, j'en suis sûre.

Je reprendrais tout cela demain, pour le moment, je dois récupérer ma petite protégée. J'ai beaucoup pensée à elle:

« A demain! »

« Hum, le colonel semble de bonne humeur, c'est irréel! » Muller ne peut retenir un énorme rire qui me force à soupirer.

« Et toi, Muller, ta bêtise est bien réelle. » Je soupire encore une fois avant de partir en saluant mes subordonnés une dernière fois

La voiture s'arrête finalement devant la porte d'entrée de l'orphelinat. Je commence à m'inquiéter en voyant que la servante et la directrice m'attendent sur le perron. Je sors rapidement pour me diriger vers elles. Elles m'accueillent, l'air grave :

« Bien, nous vous attendions avec une certaine impatiente colonel. Lina s'est enfermée dans sa chambre durant toute la journée. Elle ne veut parler à personne, nous ne savons plus quoi faire.

« Que s'est-il passé? Il y a eu un incident? » Je me sens terriblement anxieuse.

« Eh bien, pas à notre connaissance mais depuis votre départ ce matin, elle s'est bouclée en haut. »

« Je veux la voir. Conduisez-moi à sa chambre! »

Nous arrivons devant cette porte. Je n'entends pas de pleurs, cela me rassure quelque peu. La directrice toque deux coups rapides:

« Allez-vous en! »

La voix semble trembler, j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle va fondre en larmes. Je ne peut pas la laisser souffrir ainsi:

« C'est Max, ouvre moi s'il te plaît. » Je me fais douce car je ne veux pas la brusquer, ni la forcer.

« C'est...C'est... Vrai?

« Oui. Tu ne me reconnais pas, Lina? » J'hésite à prononcer ses mots car je ne veux pas qu'elle m'oublie.

Plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Puis, la porte finie par s'ouvrir timidement, j'ai juste le temps de la voir me sauter dessus puis nous tombons à terre. Encore sous le choc, je ne la regarde que lorsque je la sens se blottir contre moi:

« Je...Je croyais... que tu ne reviendrais jamais Max. »

Des larmes tâchent son visage qui se tend vers moi. Elle est si belle. Je lui sourit afin qu'elle se calme.

« Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juré de toujours te protéger et je tiendrais parole. »

Je la sers doucement contre moi, elle semble s'être apaisée.

Après cet incident, nous avons finis par descendre et désormais nous sommes dans la voiture. La petite s'est endormie sur la banquette, moi je regarde la pluie qui continue de tomber sur les pavés et semble les faire scintiller, ce qui contraste avec cette nuit noire.

On arrive enfin chez moi, le chauffeur se presse de partir après nous avoir déposés.

Je porte la petite jusqu'au sofa où je la dépose très doucement et je vais attendre son réveil pour lui proposer de manger.

Je ne regarde plus les heures qui défilent, je suis concentrée sur ma lecture des divers livres que Fielman m'a apportés.

Il s'avère que l'on connait peu de choses sur la provenance des pouvoirs détenus par les humains. Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas forcément militaires, beaucoup de personnes peuvent avoir ce genre de «talents». Chaque pouvoir est unique et il ne se matérialise pas de la même manière. Beaucoup de spécialistes affirment que ces dons auraient une provenance divine. Don? Ou malédiction? Je me le demande...

Elle commence à se réveiller, je l'observe en silence et elle finit par détourner son regard vers moi puis me sourit.

Une fois qu'elle est bien éveillée je lui demande:

« Tu as faim? »

« Ou...Oui. »

Je lui souris doucement et je me dirige vers la cuisine afin de préparer un bon repas.

Une vingtaines de minutes plus tard, je dépose enfin sur la table le dîner et elle se précipite dessus. Je rigole alors elle s'arrête de manger:

« Je suis désolé. » Elle baisse les yeux et à repousser son assiette.

« Tu ne devrais pas. Je suis contente de te voir manger comme cela. » Je souris à nouveau.

Elle semble tout d'abord étonnée de ma réaction mais finalement elle rigole, et nous finissons de manger dans la bonne humeur. Nous avons beaucoup parlées car elle m'a posé un certain nombre de questions, surtout sur mon travail qui l'intéresse énormément.

Depuis, elle lit au salon pendant que je finis de tout ranger. Elle s'est assise sur le sofa alors je prends un fauteuil et me place en face d'elle. Je l'observe de temps en temps afin de m'assurer qu'elle ne s'est pas assoupie.

Je la regarde encore et cette fois ci, mon regard croise le sien. Elle a déposé son livre devant elle et il semblerait qu'elle veuille me parler mais qu'elle n'ose pas:

« Qui y a-t-il? » J'essaye de la mettre en confiance.

« Je...Je voudrais qu'on parle, comme tout à l'heure. » Ses mots tremblent, sa voix est faible et elle détourne son regard de moi.

« Bien sûr, de quoi veux-tu parler? » Elle ne doit pas s'attendre à cette réponse car elle paraît étonner.

« J'aimerais te connaître mieux Max. »

« D'accord, je t'en prie, demande-moi ce que tu veux. »

« Euh...Je... Je me demandais comment étaient apparues tes ailes, la fois où tu m'as sauvée»?

Mince, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle question de sa part. C'est vrai que depuis cette nuit, nous n'en avons pas reparlé. Mais, je comprends qu'elle s'interroge, après tout, ce n'est pas très «normal». J'avoue préférer ne pas l'expliquer, surtout à une enfant de dix ans:

« Eh bien, il s'agit d'un don que j'ai depuis toujours. Grâce à lui, je peux faire apparaître ses ailes que tu as vues. Je peux faire également d'autre chose. C'est un pouvoir précieux qui me permet de bien faire mon travail et de protéger ceux que j'aime».

Je ne veux pas lui mentir mais je ne peux pas tout lui dire non plus, elle est trop jeune pour comprendre:

« Je suis rassurée.» Elle me sourit.

« Pourquoi?»

« Je croyais que les pouvoirs étaient mauvais et faisaient du mal aux gens. » Elle ne sourit plus, elle est même devenue sérieuse.

« Il faut savoir les utiliser pour faire le bien et quand cela est vraiment nécessaire. » Je tente de la tranquilliser car elle semble nerveuse.

« Je sais, mais parfois, c'est dur de le contrôler.»

« Ce n'est pas facile c'est vrai, mais c'est comme pour beaucoup de chose, il faut l'apprendre.»

Ses grands yeux dorés regardent enfin les miens, elle paraît surprise de mes paroles mais je vois son sourire qui revient sur son doux visage.

« Alors, tu veux bien m'apprendre Max?» Elle si enjouée mais je ne comprends pas de quoi elle parle. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle...?

« Tu en possèdes un, n'est-ce pas? » Elle redevient grave.

« Oui. » C'est bien ce que je pensais. Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, j'ai senti une force étrange émanée de cette fillette. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

« Je vois. Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire une petite démonstration? » Je ne veux pas la brusquer, mais, je suis tout de même curieuse de connaître son pouvoir.

« Si tu veux. Je peux utiliser ta cheminée? »

« Bien entendu. »

Elle se relève, s'approche de l'âtre, elle vient de fermer les yeux et elle se concentre, puis, je vois, une aura qui apparaît doucement autour de sa personne. Celle-ci s'intensifie visiblement quand Lina lève sa main droite en direction du foyer. En un instant, un feu vif naît au creux des cendres et des bûches de bois.

Maintenant, l'aura n'existe plus, mais, j'aperçois qu'elle commence à tituber puis à tomber vers l'arrière alors je la rattrape rapidement afin qu'elle ne tombe pas au sol. Elle s'est évanouie. Je la repose délicatement sur le sofa, je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle reprend enfin conscience, cela me rassure. Je me dirige près d'elle afin qu'elle me voie à son réveil. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux, sans doute éblouie par la lumière mais ses yeux finissent par s'habituer et elle me regarde.

Je l'aide à se relever afin qu'elle se repose sur les coussins. Elle a, maintenant, reprit ses esprits et je désire la rassurer:

« C'était très impressionnant.» Je lui souris pour qu'elle comprenne que je suis sincère.

« Vrai...Vraiment? Je suis contente que cela te plaise Max. J'avais peur que tu sois effrayée et que tu me rejettes.» Elle s'est brusquement arrêtée de sourire.

« Je ne peux pas avoir peur puisque je suis comme toi. Et jamais, je ne te rejetterais, Lina.»

Ses grands yeux ambrés me font comprendre son étonnement, elle n'a pas dû entendre ce genre de paroles souvent. Pourtant, c'est la vérité, je dirais même que c'est une promesse...

Nous continuons de discuter, elle veut absolument tout savoir de moi et elle m'a même demandé si j'avais un amoureux. Cette question m'a fait rire car on ne me l'avait pas posée depuis longtemps. Je lui réponds que non mais elle ne semble pas y croire:

« C'est faux, je suis sûr que tu ne dis pas la vérité Max.»

« Je te promets que c'est vrai Lina, j'ai des amis et je t'ai toi, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.»

« C'est impossible. Tu es très belle, c'est évident que tu as un amoureux.»

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réponse de la part d'une petite fille. Elle me surprend, comme d'habitude:

« Tu penses vraiment? »

« Oh oui. Tu as de longs cheveux qui sont très beaux puis tu es grande et belle.»

Ses paroles me touchent vraiment, cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas dit de telles choses. Même si ce ne sont que les mots d'une fillette, je ressens une immense joie à les entendre à nouveau.

La dernière personne qui a prononcé de tels compliments à mon égard, c'était...toi.

« Je te remercie Lina, cela me fait réellement plaisir.»

Elle me sourit et s'approche de moi afin de toucher mes cheveux qu'elle semble tant aimée. Ses petites mains qui parcourent mes mèches blanches, ses yeux qui les regardent fixement, son grand sourire et la beauté de son visage me rappellent tellement de souvenirs...

Toi aussi à l'époque, tu caressais ma chevelure et je me souviens encore de tes paroles: « Dis-moi grande sœur, un jour, je serais aussi belle que toi?». J'ai toujours répondue à tes questions de la même manière: « Tu es déjà la plus belle pour moi.»

Elle ne te ressemble pas vraiment, mais cela me trouble encore plus. Elle est ton opposé et pourtant... Tes cheveux étaient d'un blond magnifique qui révélait le vert émeraude de tes yeux que j'enviais. Ton visage avait des traits doux, fins, asymétriques mais tellement parfait que je ne pouvais cesser de les caresser.

Et lorsque je la regarde, j'ai le sentiment de te revoir...

Quand je m'éveille enfin de mes pensées, j'aperçois qu'elle s'est finalement assoupie, tenant toujours une de mes mèches. Je la retire doucement afin de ne pas l'a réveillée puis je la monte dans sa chambre. Après mettre assurer qu'elle est bien installée, je redescends au salon et je me replonge dans ma lecture. De toute façon, je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir avec toutes ses images de toi qui me reviennent...

Le matin est arrivé. Après avoir amenée Lina à l'orphelinat, je ne retourne pas au Quartier Général mais je vais rendre visite à une autre famille.

La voiture s'arrête devant une immense demeure, je sais que cette famille est riche. Le militaire qui a été tué était le Colonel Carpenter.

Un majordome m'annonce et je vois la maîtresse de maison qui se précipite à ma rencontre:

« Colonel vous êtes bien venue alors? Nous vous attendions avec impatience. Mon fils va vous recevoir. Venez-vous installer au salon, nous allons prendre le thé et nous pourrons discuter de William.

« Euh...Très bien, je vous suit.» Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre, elle semble si enthousiaste. Pourtant, je pensais raviver de douloureux souvenirs alors comment se fait-elle qu'elle se réjouisse ainsi? »

Nous finissons par nous asseoir et le maître d'hôtel vient nous servir le thé. J'observe la femme qui se trouve en face de moi, elle semble si sereine et si joyeuse malgré le motif de ma visite. Elle veut entamer la conversation:

« Alors Colonel, dites-moi, comment va mon cher William? Je m'inquiète car il n'est pas rentré depuis quelques jours, même si je sais que c'est à cause de son travail. Je souhaite prendre des nouvelles de mon mari, Colonel.»

Je reste sans voix face aux paroles de cette femme. Comment peut-elle parler ainsi? Est ce qu'il se pourrait qu'elle ignore la mort de son mari? C'est impossible, cela fait sept ans.

Alors que je m'interroge, une voix s'élève dans la pièce:

« Mère, cela suffit! Barnabé veuillez monter ma mère dans sa chambre, je vous prie! »

Je détourne mon regard afin de voir la personne qui a crié ainsi. Il s'agit d'un beau jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux noirs qui contrastent parfaitement avec le bleu de ses yeux, il se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte et nous regarde sévèrement.

Le majordome arrive rapidement et s'éloigne de nous avec la veuve à son bras.

Je vois que le garçon s'avance vers moi avant de s'asseoir en face:

« Je vous prie d'excuser ma mère pour son comportement Colonel.» Sa voix est sobre et dure, elle ne ressemble pas à celle d'un jeune homme de vingt ans.

« Ce n'est rien, mais je n'ai pas tout compris. Qu'a-t-elle voulue dire par...»

« Ne faites pas attention, Colonel. Après la mort de mon père, ma mère à sombrer dans la folie. C'est ainsi depuis sept ans...»

Alors, c'est la réalité. Par chagrin et par désespoir, l'être humain peut vraiment devenir fou...

« Je vois. Je suis désolé de venir vous importuner, je suppose que je fais ressurgir les mauvais souvenirs et la douleur. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Colonel. Je suis heureux qu'on se décide enfin a venger la mort de mon père.»

« Je ferais tout mon possible, sachez-le. Si je vous ai demandé de me recevoir aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à de nouvelles informations que nous avons et puisque votre père était chargé de l'affaire, je pensais que peut être, il aurait laissé certaines notes l'a concernant. » Je préfère être franche et directe afin d'avancer le plus rapidement et surtout, de pouvoir laisser les familles faire leur deuils.

« Je m'attendais à cette demande, c'est pour cela que j'ai tout fait préparer. Barnabé, veuillez nous apporter le document.»

Ce jeune homme m'impressionne par son aplomb et son autorité naturelle. Malgré son jeune âge, il a tout d'un homme sûr de lui et confiant.

Le majordome arrive à notre hauteur et dépose devant moi un carnet en partie déchirer et visiblement très vieux puisque les pages ont jaunies. Je l'observe un instant, sur la couverture est inscrit « Carnet de Bord ». Je l'ouvre délicatement afin de ne pas l'abîmer plus et je commence à lire les premières lignes:

« _Je commence ce livre afin de retransmettre par écrit toutes les informations concernant l'affaire «Père ». »._

Quelques lignes en dessous, j'aperçois les notes:

 _« 1 Mars : Nous avons commencés à enquêter, sur la disparition du Lieutenant Caster et nous en avons déduits que le meurtrier n'agit pas seul. Bien sûr, le titre qu'il s'est donné prouve qu'il est le chef mais il est surement assisté de plusieurs sous-fifres car nous avons remarqués que les corps, avant d'être découpés selon un certain rite, étaient maintenus au niveau des poignets et des chevilles. De plus, plusieurs meurtres ont été exécutés au même moment, à plusieurs kilomètres les uns des autres. »_

Je décide de stopper ma lecture, je ne veux pas faire perdre son temps à mon hôte. En tout cas, il semblerait que ce carnet renferme des informations précieuses.

Je me lève, m'apprêtant à partir:

« Je vous remercie pour ce carnet, il va nous être très utile pour retrouver l'assassin de votre père. »

« Utiliser tous les moyens à votre disposition pour le retrouver, Colonel. Je veux que qu'il paye pour la mort de mon père. » Le ton de sa voix me fait frissonner.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ferais tout mon possible et je l'aurais. »

« Au fait Colonel, si jamais je peux vous être utile d'une quelconque manière, n'hésitez pas.»

« Je vous remercie humblement mais je ne peux accepter une telle proposition. C'est trop généreux.»

« Eh bien, en contrepartie, vous pourriez me tenir informer de l'évolution de l'enquête. C'est tout ce que je souhaite en échange.»

Ce jeune homme semble très intelligent. Il a tout de suite su tirer profit de la conversation qu'il a menée avec moi. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et je lui tends ma main. Cela signifie que j'accepte son accord, puisque j'ai déjà réfléchie moi-même au bénéfice que je pourrais tirer de cette entente. Il l'a sert vivement puis nous nous saluons.

Il est onze heures lorsque j'arrive enfin au Q.G. Je ne veux pas me presser, je sais que mon équipe travaille même lorsque je suis absente. Arrivée dans l'un des couloirs menant à mon bureau, j'entends une voix d'homme qui s'élève:

« Sa y est, je te tiens. Tu as failli m'échapper mais maintenant, que comptes-tu faire? »

Je décide d'aller voir ce qui se passe. Le rire de l'homme se fait entendre et se rapproche de moi, je ne dois plus être loin. Je finie par arriver devant une petite salle, il s'agit d'une réserve. J'entends à nouveau ce discours:

« Et bien, tu fais moins la maline. Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi.»

Son bras se lève mais, au moment de l'abaisser, l''homme commence à suffoquer, son visage devient rouge, tordu par la douleur. Il tente de parler mais il ne peut pas:

« Si vous touchez à cet enfant, je vous tue sur le champs.»

L'homme arrive à se tourner dans ma direction.

Il semble savoir que c'est moi, qui joue ainsi avec lui, alors, il se résigne et tente de me supplier à l'aide de quelques mots que je ne parviens pas réellement à comprendre. J'accepte, alors son cou se relâche enfin et il respire de nouveau.

« Max! » Sur ses mots, je vois Lina qui court vers moi en pleurant. Elle s'accroche à ma jambe alors je décide de m'accroupir:

« Lina, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Comment es-tu venue? Et, comment as-tu fait pour rentrer?»

« Je ne savais pas où aller pour te voir alors je suis venue car je sais que tu travailles ici. Je ne savais pas quoi faire Max, je suis désolé.» Ses pleurs redoublent, alors je décide de la serrer contre moi afin de la rassurer. Elle tremble contre moi alors je la serre un peu plus forte:

« A ce que je vois, vous connaissez cette fillette?» C'est le militaire qui me parle. Il me fixe avec rage et semble très énervé.

« En effet, mais cela ne vous regarde pas et vous n'aviez pas le droit d'intervenir de cette manière. Je vous prierai de rester à votre place.»

« J'espère qu'il s'agit là d'une plaisanterie. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous adresser.»

« En effet, j'allais justement vous demander votre nom et votre grade.»

« Je suis le Lieutenant-Colonel Garrig. Et, je pense qu'avec votre attitude, vous allez bientôt passer en cour martiale pour insubordination. » Il rit.

« Je pense plutôt qu'il va s'agir de vous. »

« Pardon? »

« Je suis le Colonel Maxence Leroy. » Je ne dis rien de plus, cela suffit.

Désormais, il me fixe du regard. Il le détourne afin de voir mes galons et s'aperçoit que je n'ai pas menti concernant mon grade:

« Co...Colonel. Je... Je... Je suis confus, si j'avais su, jamais je...»

« Cela suffit. Je vous prierai à l'avenir de faire plus attention à votre attitude face à un supérieur. Je n'ébruiterais pas cette rencontre pour ne pas vous attirez d'ennuis alors faites en de même.»

Sur ses mots, je décide de me retirer et j'emporte avec moi Lina.

Elle s'accroche à mon pantalon d'uniforme comme si elle avait peur de s'éloigner de moi.

J'attends que nous soyons dans un endroit tranquille pour m'arrêter et me tourner vers elle. Elle a cessée de pleurer maintenant:

« Lina, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui t'as poussée à venir ici.»

« J'avais envie de te voir. Je sais que je ne dois pas venir te déranger mais je ne voulais pas rester seule.»

« Je comprends mais, malheureusement, je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi ici. Enfin, maintenant que tu es là, tu vas rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin de la matinée et ensuite, j'aviserai. D'accord? »

« Oui! » Elle a retrouvé sa joie et son sourire qui lui vont si bien, cela me ravie.

Nous nous dirigeons vers mon bureau. Je vais devoir la présenter à mon équipe mais cela ne me gêne pas. Tout comme elle, ils représentent ma famille...

Nous sommes arrivés. J'ouvre la porte, Lina est toujours serrée contre moi, elle semble être timide.

Nous faisons quelques pas à l'intérieur, tous les regards se tournent vers nous. Mes subordonnés ne disent rien mais ils semblent vraiment surpris alors je décide d'intervenir pour leur expliquer la situation:

« Je vous présente, Lina. C'est une orpheline dont je m'occupe. Elle est venue me voir sans savoir que ce n'était pas autoriser, alors, je vous demande la plus grande discrétion pour la matinée. Je l'a raccompagnerais à l'heure du déjeuner. »

« Colonel, vous me surprendrez toujours. » Muller rit à son commentaire.

« C'est étonnant de vous voir avec une fillette, Colonel.» C'est le Lieutenant-Colonel Faure qui prononce ses mots.

« Maintenant que tout est mis au clair, Muller, étant donné que j'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, pouvez-vous veiller sur Lina? »

Je lui demande cela puisqu'il est père de deux petits garçons, de plus, l'un de ses fils a le même âge que Lina. De plus, j'ai tout confiance en lui.

« Bien sûr Colonel, avec plaisir. » Sur ses mots, il s'avance vers nous et s'abaisse à la hauteur de la petite fille.

« Tu veux bien passer un peu de temps avec moi, Lina? » Il lui sourit et la fillette le lui rend. Elle semble lui faire confiance et se détache de moi.

« Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, je vais devoir retourner à mes obligations. Lina, je suis désolé, mais, tu comprends que je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi pour le moment. » Je veux qu'elle me pardonne car je n'ai pas le choix.

« C'est pas grave Max.» Elle semble contente malgré tout, je la vois se diriger vers le lieutenant Muller qui l'accueil chaleureusement. J'étais sûr qu'ils s'entendraient tous les deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dans mon bureau où plusieurs dossiers sont éparpillés devant moi. Il faut que je classe toutes les informations que nous avons et que je retransmettre par écrit, les notes du Colonel Carpenter. Celles-ci sont presque illisibles, effacées par le temps. Je m'efforce, tout de même, de retranscrire au mieux les passages que je parviens à déchiffrer. Apparemment, il a tirer les mêmes conclusions que moi puisqu'il parle d'une organisation criminelle qui agirait pour le compte du « Père Supérieur ». Il commente également le fait qu'il ai déjà aperçu des personnes identiques à celles citées par le Lieutenant-Colonel Phillip. Cette croix rouge semble être leur symbole...

Je continue de travailler lorsqu'une sonnerie retenti. Je regarde à mon horloge et je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà treize heures trente. Il est temps de ramener Lina.

Je sors de mon bureau, épuisée par ce travail de paperasserie. Je vois mon Lieutenant et Lina qui s'amusent, elle est très heureuse et cela me fait oublier mes soucis.

Je lui demande de se préparer, nous devons partir. A regret, elle salue mes subordonnés et Muller lui fait promettre de revenir le voir rapidement. Il m'a dit l'apprécier beaucoup et que je devais prendre soin d'elle. Je lui en ai fait la promesse.

Nous partons en voiture, j'ai finalement réussie à trouver une solution pour qu'elle ne reste plus à l'orphelinat durant la journée mais je ne sais pas si celle-ci sera approuvée. Je suis de nouveau au château des Carpenter. Lina et moi sortons de la voiture, elle tente de me demander où l'on se trouve mais je lui réponds qu'il s'agit d'une surprise.

Après avoir été annoncé, nous attendons patiemment l'arrivée du maître des lieux.

Le jeune homme de ce matin se représente à nous, il semble surpris:

« Colonel? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir si tôt. C'est à propos de l'enquête, je suppose?»

« Je dois vous avouer que non. Je m'excuse de vous déranger à nouveau mais je me suis souvenue de notre accord. J'aurais besoin de votre aide. » Je souhaite être directe avec lui.

« Eh bien, je ne peux rien vous refuser, surtout après ce que vous faites pour moi.»

Je suis heureuse qu'il réagisse de cette manière, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je sens que je peux lui faire confiance:

« Je ne vous demanderais qu'une seule chose. Veillez sur cette petite. Je sais qu'elle ne manquera de rien ici et ce n'est que pour la journée. A cause de mon travail, je ne peux m'occuper d'elle et je refuse qu'elle retourne à l'orphelinat. » Je suis bien consciente de ce que représente ma demande mais je n'ai pas le choix. L'orphelinat ne fait qu'accentuer les angoisses de Lina, c'est pour cela qu'elle est venue ce matin et, je ne le supporte pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle retourne là-bas et je sais que c'est le seul qui aura le temps nécessaire pour s'occuper d'elle. Et puis, nous avons passés un accord...

« J'accepte, seulement si cette demoiselle est d'accord elle aussi. Je ne veux surtout pas la forcer. » Il nous sourit, j'apprécie son enthousiasme et sa bienveillance.

Lina le dévisage quelques instants avant d'acquiescer:

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je pense que tu peux désormais m'appeler « grand frère ». Qu'en penses-tu Lina? » Il sourit de nouveau.

« D'accord, grand frère. » Elle court jusqu'à lui et le remercie. Il ordonne au majordome d'apporter au salon, ses anciens jouets afin qu'elle puisse s'amuser. Je me sens soulagée, elle n'aura plus à revivre les cauchemars de l'orphelinat.

Après l'avoir remercier et avoir préciser les horaires, je repars au Quartier Général. Je sais maintenant que Lina est en sécurité, car, l'accord passé entre moi et l'héritier Carpenter, l'oblige à s'occuper d'elle en échange d'informations confidentielles. J'ai rapidement compris que cette enquête représentait beaucoup pour lui, alors, il prendra soin de Lina...

Le reste de la journée se passe sans incident, à part ce lui de l'orphelinat. En effet, la directrice n'a pas accepter ma décision concernant Lina mais je lui ai fait comprendre que pour rien au monde je ne lui rendrai cette petite. Après quelques menaces, elle s'est finalement résignée. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me servir ainsi de mon autorité, mais pour cette fillette, je suis prête à défier Dieu s'il le faut...

Le travail que j'ai entamé, s'avère être long et pénible mais j'ai promis aux familles de venger la mort de leurs proches alors je tiendrais parole.

Mes subordonnés partent les uns après les autres, et, je finie par être seule.

Lorsque je m'arrête, je remarque qu'il est déjà dix- neufs heures.

Je range mon bureau, je rajuste mon uniforme et je sors enfin du Q.G après cette longue journée.

L'air est froid et humide, je n'avais même pas remarqué que le temps avait changé en quelques jours à peine.

Je me retrouve finalement devant l'immense bâtisse.

Alors que je descends de voiture, j'aperçois Lina qui courre dans ma direction. Je l'accueil avec joie et je remarque qu'elle est très heureuse. Ses joues sont rougies à cause du froid mais ses yeux brillent de bonheur. Je la prends dans mes bras, elle me manque tellement lorsqu'elle est loin de moi.

Je détourne mon regard et je vois sur le pas de la porte, le jeune Carpenter qui me sourit. Je m'approche alors de lui:

« Est ce que tout s'est bien passé, pour cette première journée? J'espère que Lina ne vous a pas dérangée. »

« Bien sûr que non, elle a été très sage et nous nous sommes bien amusés, n'est-ce pas? » Il pose cette question à Lina qui y répond joyeusement:

« Oh oui Max, grand frère à jouer avec moi et il m'a appris beaucoup de choses. »

« Je suis contente de te voir ainsi Lina. Tu sembles épanouie. Je vous remercie infiniment d'accepter ainsi Lina dans votre vie.»

« Ce n'est rien, Colonel. cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi heureux. C'est moi, qui vous remercie. »

Je parviens à deviner, dans sa voix, la tristesse et la souffrance qu'il a dû endurer depuis la mort de son père. Je le comprends très bien, puisque moi aussi, aujourd'hui encore, je souffre de ton absence...

Nous sommes rentrées à la maison. Lina s'est endormie dans la voiture alors je l'ai couchée immédiatement.

Maintenant, je suis au salon et je continue de travailler, comme toujours.

Grâce à mon travail, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à mes problèmes et à mes angoisses même si je dois reconnaître, que depuis l'arrivée de Lina, je commence à affronter mes démons.

Alors que je m'arrête, quelques instants pour me reposer, je m'aperçois que je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à tous nos souvenirs...

« Grande sœur, on sera toujours ensemble, pas vrai? »

« Bien sûr, je te le promet.»

Ses mots semblaient si faciles à dire, à l'époque.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je commence à m'assoupir et à rêver...

Je me souviens parfaitement du jour de notre rencontre. Alors que j'errais dans les rues à la recherche de nourriture, je t'ai entendue pleurer. Je t'ai trouvée enveloppée d'une couverture de laine sur laquelle était gravé ton nom. Tu semblais si petite, si fragile. Finalement, même après toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais su ce qui m'a poussée à te prendre avec moi, ce jour-là...

Les rares fois où je parvenais à voler un morceau de pain, je te le donnais.

Je me rappelle qu'à cette époque, j'avais six ans et toi tu n'en avais que quatre.

Lors des nombreuses années passées dans la rue, nous sommes devenues de véritables sœurs. Un lien unique s'était créé entre nous, comme un fil invincible qui nous reliait l'une à l'autre.

Je ne vivais que pour toi, et, ensemble, nous formions cette famille que nous n'avions jamais eues...

Lorsque j'ai eu dix ans, nous venions d'être placées dans un orphelinat.

Je me souviens que les entretiens d'adoption se déroulaient toujours de la même manière:

« Je refuse d'être adoptée sans ma sœur!»

«Mais, elle n'est pas vraiment ta sœur, tu le sais. Ils ne peuvent adopter qu'une seule petite fille, tu comprends Max? »

« Je m'en fiche, vous ne me séparerez jamais d'elle!»

A cause de cette attitude, nous n'avons jamais été adoptées, mai, grâce à elle, j'ai pu rester avec toi.

Le temps est passé vite, puis, j'ai décidée de m'engager dans l'armée de Bâale. Je voulais t'offrir une vie meilleure alors, j'ai acceptée d'être asservie. J'avais dix-sept ans.

Je me souviendrais toujours du moment où je t'ai annoncée ma décision:

« J'ai décidée de rentrer dans l'armée. Je vais tout faire pour atteindre le grade de Colonel afin que l'on puissent vivre dans de meilleures conditions. Je réussirai, et, dès lors, je pourrais t'offrir la vie que tu mérites. »

« Grande sœur, si tu t'engages au sein de l'armée, alors, je le ferais aussi.»

« C'est impossible, je refuse, cela est bien trop dangereux et je ne veux pas que tu sois esclave de l'armée. J'ai fait le serment de te protéger alors je ne peux accepter cela. »

« Mais, toi, tu veux faire ce sacrifice, je dois en faire autant. Si tu risques ta vie pour moi, alors, je risquerais ma vie pour toi. Tu m'avais promis que l'on ne seraient jamais séparées, grand sœur...»

Tu semblais si déterminer et je me souviens de tes pleurs en prononçant ces mots qui m'ont fait tant de mal mais aussi, tant de bien.

J'ai finie par céder car tu étais aussi têtue que moi.

Pourtant, j'aurais dû te le refuser.

Si je l'avais fait, nous serions encore ensemble aujourd'hui Anna...

Je me réveille au moment où quelques bruits de pas se font entendre.

Je détourne la tête pour apercevoir Lina, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se frotte les yeux, sans doute éblouie par la lumière:

« Excuse-moi Lina, je t'ai réveillée? »

« Non, j'ai vu la lumière. Pourquoi tu dors pas Max? »

« J'ai du travail à finir mais j'allais bientôt monter. Tu devrais aller te recoucher. »

« Je veux rester avec toi.»

Je sais pertinemment qu'elle finira par s'endormir mais je désire la garder près de moi.

« D'accord. Assis toi sur le sofa et lis en attendant que j'ai finie. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. »

Elle acquiesce puis s'installe sur le fauteuil et se plonge dans un livre.

Je commence à frissonner, le temps s'étant bien rafraichi. Je m'approche de la cheminée afin que l'on puissent se réchauffer, mais, alors que je m'apprête à l'allumer, de grandes flammes jaillissent du foyer. Surprise, je me retourne immédiatement vers Lina et je comprends qu'elle est bien à l'origine de ce feu. En effet, elle s'est levée et se tient devant moi, la main tendue en avant. L'aura disparaît lentement, alors, je m'apprête à la rattraper pour ne pas qu'elle tombe:

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Max. Je commence à contrôler mon pouvoir, tu as vu? »

Elle semble très heureuse à cette idée, alors, je la complimente et la félicite:

« Je suis très fière de toi Lina, tu es très douée. »

« Merci Max. Je suis contente de mieux m'en servir, je pourrais t'aider à présent. » Elle me sourit.

Il se fait tard. Je décide de mettre fin à ma tâche, de plus, demain, une longue journée m'attends. Après avoir rangée mes papiers, j'emporte Lina avec moi, elle s'est rendormie sur le sofa alors je la recouche. Je suis à présent dans ma chambre, et, juste avant de fermer les yeux, quelques images de toi me reviennent. Nous avons passées de merveilleux moments ensemble, mais aujourd'hui, il ne me reste que des souvenirs et la tristesse de t'avoir perdue...

Ayant travaillée tard, le matin arrive rapidement.

Désormais, Lina et moi avons notre rituel quotidien. Cela nous permet de nous parler, de profiter d'être ensemble.

Après avoir pris notre repas dans la bonne humeur habituelle, nous nous préparons puis nous partons. En effet, aujourd'hui, je ne peux me permettre d'être en retard puisque le Haut Général vient nous voir. Les combats se dérouleront en fin de matinée, juste avant le déjeuner et cela m'arrange. Je ne souhaite pas y participer mais puisqu'il s'agit d'un ordre, je préfère en finir rapidement.

J'ai réuni mes subordonnés afin de parler de l'avancement de notre mission. Je leur ai parlé des notes du Colonel Carpenter et des informations apprises par la veuve Phillip.

Fielman, Buck et Graçia ont trouvés une piste curieuse concernant des « miracles » survenus

Dans un village nommé Artriss, au Nord de Bâale. Même si cela ne semble avoir aucun lien avec notre affaire, ils m'ont soutenus l'hypothèse que ces « miraculés » avaient pu survivre au « Père Supérieur ».

L'idée d'abandonner Lina pendant plusieurs jours ne m'enchante pas, mais, je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix.

Après avoir rédigé nos rapports de mission, l'heure de la cérémonie est arrivée rapidement. Je me prépare et mes subordonnés m'accompagnent sur le terrain d'entrainement, aménagé pour cette occasion.

Une tribune a été créée spécialement et j'aperçois le Haut Général ainsi que le Général qui nous regardent. J'ai le sentiment d'être une bête de foire, exposée. J'observe autour de moi, les différents combattants qui vont participer et mon regard croise celui de mon ennemi.

En effet, le Général, m'a attribuée le Colonel Raditt comme adversaire.

Il faut savoir, que nous ne nous apprécions pas particulièrement.

Durant le début de ma carrière militaire, j'ai eu le privilège de servir sous ses ordres. Étant une femme, il ne m'a jamais accepté et a même tenter de mener un complot contre ma personne afin que je sois accuser de traîtrise et rejeter de l'armée. Bien entendu, son plan a échouer mais aujourd'hui, je compte me venger. Finalement, ce « tournoi » n'est pas une si mauvaise chose...

Cela fait déjà deux heures que les militaires enchaînent les combats. Le prochain est le mien.

Mes subordonnés me souhaitent de remporter la victoire, et Muller, comme à son habitude, décide de me porter chance en me chantant une chanson...

Après l'avoir menacer, il finit par s'arrêter.

Suite à notre annonce par le Général, le Colonel Raditt et moi avançons sur le terrain.

Autour de nous, les soldats chuchotent, j'arrive à entendre mon nom plusieurs fois. Pour certains de l'admiration, pour d'autre de la peur et pour d'autres des critiques... Je n'ai que faire des ragots, je préfère me concentrer sur la bataille car, en effet, je connais bien la réputation de Raditt et de ses capacités. Il est redoutable et acharner...

Nous nous fixons du regard. Aucun de nous ne semble vouloir bouger le premier. Je parviens même à entendre que certaine personnes s'impatientent.

Enfin, le Colonel Raditt se décide à entamer le combat. Il fait immédiatement appel à ses pouvoirs, surement pour pouvoir raccourcir le combat.

Sa force est la maîtrise de la glace. Bien entendu, il ne se contente pas de faire de simples glaçons. J'ai souvent entendue que sa glace était plus dure que le métal et son froid, plus tranchant qu'une lame. On verra bien...

Engageant la bataille, il commence à m'attaquer en me lançant, avec une puissance inégalée, plusieurs pics gelés. Je les esquive mais l'un d'eux réussi tout de même à m'entailler le bras gauche. Alors que mon avant-bras saigne, je ne m'aperçois pas qu'il fonce sur moi.

Tant pis, je n'ai plus le choix, si je veux l'arrêter, je vais devoir me servir de lui.

Alors qu'il se rapproche de moi, sans bouger, je concentre au creux de main, de l'énergie que je sens augmenter au fur et à mesure. Celle-ci finie par m'envelopper totalement, pour former un bouclier.

Mon adversaire, se heurte finalement au vide. Il ne semble pas comprendre ma « technique » alors, je profite de son étonnement pour l'attaquer à mon tour, j'ai décidée de finir le combat...

Alors qu'il reprend ses esprits, son expression a totalement changé.

En effet, son visage se crispe sous la douleur, il devient pâle et sa respiration est lourde et difficile.

Je sens tous les regards braqués sur moi, peut être que certains ont compris...

Il m'observe avec rage et effroi. Son regard me supplie de cesser mon action.

Je ne veux pas...Je veux encore sentir son cœur qui bat dans ma main, c'est comme si je pouvais réellement le toucher...Cette sensation est agréable, malgré tout...J'ai l'impression d'être un démon en ressentant de tels sentiments, mais, je l'accepte...

Lorsque l'organe faibli, je décide d'arrêter, alors, je relâche mon emprise sur lui...

Alors qu'il reprend son souffle bruyamment, je salue rapidement les Généraux puis je me retire du champ de bataille. En partant, j'observe les militaires qui me regardent, pour la plupart, avec dégoût et horreur...

Finalement arrivée dans l'enceinte de la base, je me précipite aux toilettes, et, au-dessus d'un évier, du sang fini par jaillir de ma gorge. En tentant de me retenir, mes mains s'en retrouvent couvertes-t-elles aussi. Je ne parviens plus à m'arrêter. La douleur se fait si forte, que je souhaite presque mourir pour pouvoir arrêter ce martyre. Le sang continu d'affluer dans ma bouche, je sens mon corps faiblir et je tremble. La souffrance commence à attaquer mon cœur, je m'étouffe avec l'épaisse substance rouge qui revient toujours plus forte. Ma vision se trouble, mes bras ne me supportent plus alors je m'effondre sur le sol. La dernière chose que j'entends, s'avère être la voix du Lieutenant-Colonel Faure.

Enfin, je ne parviens qu'à prononcer son prénom avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience: Anna...

 **Chapitre 5** **: Souvenirs**

Des voix. J'entends que l'on parle près de moi, la voix d'une fille, mais, elle est si faible...

Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux, mais, la lumière est trop forte, trop vive pour moi qui suis habituée à vivre dans le noir...

Je finie par entrouvrir les paupières, il semblerait que la mort, ne veuille pas encore de moi...

«Max! »

Cette voix résonne dans ma tête, je la reconnais immédiatement, cette voix si particulière, si enfantine:

«Lina? »

Je parviens difficilement à me redresser sur le lit, il semblerait que je sois chez moi puisque je reconnais la chambre. Je parcours la pièce du regard et je vois que, se tiennent à mon chevet, Lina et Alix.

Lui, n'a pas changé, son expression est toujours la même, sérieuse et déterminer mais j'arrive à lire dans ses yeux, un soulagement.

Quant à Lina, ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés, elle a surement beaucoup pleuré. A peine ai-je finie de la contempler, qu'elle se jette sur moi sans prévenir:

« Max, j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas te réveiller. » Ses pleurs recommencent.

A ce moment-là, je la rapproche de mon buste et la serre doucement contre moi. Je veux l'a soulagé, la rassurer. Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, je distingue qu'elle ne sanglote plus:

« Que fait-elle ici? » Je demande cela au Lieutenant-Colonel Faure.

« Depuis que vous êtes inconsciente, vous n'avez cessée de prononcer son nom. J'ai cru préférable de l'amenez afin que vous puissiez la voir à votre réveil, Colonel. »

« Très bonne initiative Lieutenant Faure. Je vous remercie sincèrement. »

Mes paroles sont vraies. Juste apercevoir son visage, son sourire, ses yeux, cela me permet de revivre.

« Dis Max, tu vas aller mieux maintenant? » Lina me pose la question avec une certaine appréhension que je distingue.

« Bien sûr, je t'ai fait la promesse de toujours veiller sur toi alors je tiendrais parole et je ne partirais jamais. »

Cette une promesse décisive, peut-être trop importante pour moi, mais, je ferais tout pour la respecter...

Désormais, elle semble plus heureuse et à retrouver le sourire, ce qui me comble de bonheur. Elle se blottie à nouveau dans mes bras:

«Lina? »

« Oui? »

« Promets-moi que tu ne pleureras plus jamais? »

Je durcie mon expression pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point je suis sérieuse.

Je devine d'abord dans son regard, la surprise de ma question, mais, très vite, elle n'hésite plus:

« C'est promis, Max! »

Son sourire m'éblouis, me réchauffe et me submerge d'une joie indescriptible.

Je suis heureuse...

Lina est finalement descendue pour me permettre de me reposer mais j'ai gardée Alix près de moi afin de parler un peu. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule, pas pour le moment.

« C'est étrange Max, tu n'as répété que son prénom durant ton coma, mais pourtant, le premier nom que tu as dit lorsque je t'ai trouvée était « Anna ». »

Alors, j'ai vraiment prononcée ton prénom?...

« Désolé. » Je soupire.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. J'ai l'impression de te trahir ainsi que Lina...

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses, Max? »

Alix ne sait rien de toi. Je l'ai connu seulement après ta mort...

« Veux-tu que je te racontes? » Je l'interroge.

Après avoir été surpris de ma réaction, il finit par acquiescer.

« J'avais une petite sœur. Nous n'étions pas lier par le sang mais par le cœur. Lorsque mes parents m'ont abandonnée, je suis restée dans la rue, et, un soir alors que je m'abritais de la pluie, j'ai trouvé une petite fille qui pleurait à cause de l'orage.

Nous avons vécues ensemble quelques années dans la rue puis, nous avons été recueillies par un orphelinat. Nous avons enfin cru que l'on était en sécurité, mais, ce ne fût pas le cas. En effet, le directeur a tenter de nous violer, heureusement, à l'époque, je maîtrisais déjà mon pouvoir. Grâce à lui, nous avons pût échapper à cela et, à dix-sept ans, j'ai décidée de rentrer dans l'armée afin de réussir à la faire vivre dans un endroit décent, à l'abri de tout. Elle a également voulu s'engager, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher, et, quelques jours avant de vous avoir sous mon commandement, elle a été assassinée. Elle s'appelait Anna...»

C'est la première fois que je raconte cette histoire. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer devant mon subordonné, pourtant, j'aimerais tellement...

« Elle faisait partie des militaires qui ont été tués par le « Père Supérieur », il y a sept ans? » La voix du Lieutenant-Colonel Faure paraît angoisser et je peux lire sur son visage la tristesse qu'il éprouve.

« En effet. » Je baisse les yeux, de souffrance et de honte:

« Je n'ai pas pu la protéger alors que je lui en avait fait la promesse. Je ne suis pas arrivé à la sauver. Tu sais, normalement, ce qui nous tue pas nous rend plus fort, mais moi, je suis déjà morte...»

Alors que je repars dans mes pensées et ma solitude, je sens les bras d'Alix autour de moi. Son visage est enfoui dans le creux de mon cou, je sens son souffle sur ma peau et il me serre fort contre lui. J'entends quelques sanglots, alors, je comprends qu'il verse des larmes, pour moi...

Dans un soupir, je parviens juste à prononcer:

« Merci. »

Après un moment passer ainsi, nous finissons par nous détacher l'un de l'autre. Alix paraît plus calme, mais, son expression de sérieux est toujours présente:

« Le médecin de l'armée qui t'as examinée, n'a pas pût déterminer ce que tu avais. Il ne s'agit ni d'une maladie, ni d'un virus. As-tu une idée? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce? » Il est devenu inquiet, il devait, sans doute, penser que je n'avais rien...

« Tu n'as pas à tant faire. Il ne s'agit que d'une contrepartie lorsque j'utilise un peu trop mon pouvoir.»

Je tente de le rassurer, mais en vérité, c'est un peu plus grave. En effet, plus la télékinésie est puissante, plus mon corps subi de ravages. Les dégâts sont nombreux: blessures internes, vomissements, coma... Je ne pourrais jamais en guérir alors j'essaye de ne pas aggraver mon état.

Je ne souhaite pas lui dire car je ne veux pas l'effrayer et je n'en parlerais pas non plus à Lina.

« Les autres se sont beaucoup inquiétés pour toi, Max. »

« Je sais, je les remercient sincèrement. »

C'est la vérité. Je ne voulais pas leur montrer ma faiblesse puisqu'ils doivent pouvoir compter sur moi à tout moment, parce qu'ils représentent ma famille, depuis que je t'ai perdue...

« Tu sais Alix, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir retenu la leçon. » Mon regard s'assombrit.

« Comment cela? »

« J'ai encore fait cette promesse. A vous, à Lina. J'ai juré de vous protéger quoiqu'il arrive.»

Je me dégoute un peu plus chaque jour. Pourquoi faut-il que je fasse souffrir ainsi les autres? Est-ce vraiment ma faute? Ces pensées me font mal, elles me détruisent petit à petit...

« Et tu tiens cette promesse jour après jour. Lina va très bien, elle a, désormais, une grande sœur attentionnée qui veille sur elle et nous, nous sommes toujours en vie puisque tu as réussie à nous sortir vivants de la guerre. Tu vois, Max, tu arrives à tenir ta promesse. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Ses paroles me soulagent et me réconfortent un peu. Ce qu'il dit est vrai, je ne le nie pas, mais, ton souvenir est encore trop présent et trop douloureux...

« Je te remer... »

Un baiser. Alix m'embrasse.

Il agrippe mes lèvres avec férocité pourtant son baiser est doux, la pression qu'il exerce sur ma bouche est délicate mais enragée. Je sens la passion qui l'habite. J'ai toujours su qu'il m'aimait. Il y a quelques années, il m'a avoué son amour. Nous avons couchés ensemble mais, à la fin de cette nuit, je lui ai dit que c'était impossible et que cela ne signifiait rien. Ce soir-là, j'ai brisé son cœur mais je devais le faire, puisque notre amour était impossible.

Aujourd'hui, tout recommence. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas, je dois lui refuser, mais, alors que je pense cela, nos langues s'entremêlent. Je sens ses doigts qui parcourent mes cheveux, il a défait le ruban qui les retenait. Son autre main parcourt mon flan avec tendresse.

Après plusieurs minutes passionnées, je parviens tout de même à le repousser:

« Je...Je... Je ne peux pas. » Je doute. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mes paroles sont hésitantes.

« Pourquoi? »

Sa question me torture. Ce simple mot me tourmente.

« Nous n'avons pas le droit. Et, puis, je ne suis pas sûr de mes sentiments...»

Je ne peux rien dire d'autre. Ma voix se brise sur ce denier mot: sentiments...

« Même si tu n'es sûr de rien, cela prouve que tu as tout de même des sentiments... »

Alors que je suis surprise de ses paroles, il happe mes lèvres à nouveau. Son baiser est plus violent, plus sauvage que le précédent. Je ne parviens pas à me dégager de son étreinte. Ma raison me crie de l'arrêter mais je n'y arrive pas, son amour pour moi, est bien trop puissant...

Il effleure ma peau, elle tremble sous ses doigts. Alors qu'il a libérer ma bouche, la sienne parcoure mes courbes avec ardeur, je me perds sous ses caresses.

« Je te veux, Max. »

Il a prononcé ses mots avec une voix décidée et avide. Je ne peux pas lutter contre lui. Je me sens si faible entre ses mains. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit toutes les cicatrices qui meurtrissent mon corps mais il en a pris possession ainsi que mon cœur et mon âme. Depuis toujours, j'ai construit ma vie et des barrières autour, mais, avec ses mots, il a tout détruit.

Mes blessures me font souffrir, la douleur est intense, mais, le désir l'est encore plus...

J'ouvre finalement les yeux.

Son parfum a envahi la pièce et il fait chaud. Je sens que quelque chose résonne contre mon oreille. Je m'aperçois, en caressant, que je suis sur son torse. C'est donc son cœur, qui bat si fort?

Alors que je me pose la question, je sens son regard se poser sur moi. Je relève les yeux et je croise les siens. Ce bleu est si profond, si beau...

« Il ne bat que pour toi. »

Je reste un moment sans voix. Cette déclaration me touche mais elle me ravage également.

« Ne dis pas une telle chose. »

« Ce n'est que la vérité. »

Il ment. Je veux qu'il me mente.

« Et toutes ces femmes, durant toutes ces années? »

« Je voulais t'oublier. J''ai tenté d'effacer mon désir mais mon amour pour toi est resté intacte. »

Je ne veux pas qu'il me dise cela. J'aurais préféré qu'il abandonne, qu'il m'oublie, tout aurait été tellement plus simple...

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te rendre autant...»

« Je sais Max, et je ne te le demande pas. Je veux juste savoir si ce que l'on vient de faire ne signifie rien pour toi? »

Il parvient toujours à lire dans mon cœur. Chaque fois, il découvre mes émotions, mes sentiments...

« Non. Mais, je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que cela exprime, exactement... »

C'est une vérité. Depuis toujours, je me suis interdit de penser à l'amour, au bonheur car j'avais le sentiment de t'oublier, de te trahir.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je t'apprendrai à le comprendre. » Il me sourit.

Son sourire est si majestueux, si éblouissant. Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme il m'aime car nous sommes trop différents. Il vit dans la lumière alors que moi, je vis dans les ténèbres...

Je me lève, il fait nuit. Je traverse la maison sans faire de bruit, je ne veux pas les réveiller.

Je me rends à la chambre de Lina, je souhaite l'a regardé dormir.

Alors que je rentre doucement dans la pièce, j'aperçois son visage endormi. Elle est si belle et si paisible.

Je veux me rapprocher d'elle, mais, à cet instant-là, je sens quelques chose de froid en contact avec la peau de ma nuque et puis, le néant...

Je me réveille. Une violente douleur envahit ma tête et mon cou me fait souffrir. Alors que je reprends mes esprits, tout me revient en mémoire. Je me relève rapidement et je m'aperçois avec horreur que Lina n'est plus dans son lit. Je me précipite en bas des marches pour vérifier le salon et la cuisine mais, rien. Je remonte et je m'empresse d'aller réveiller Alix:

« Lina a été enlevée alors que j'étais inconsciente! Nous devons la retrouver immédiatement. Préviens les autres, moi je retourne vérifier dans sa chambre. »

J'arrive dans la pièce, et, je la parcoure du regard afin d'y trouver un indice. Je vois que, sur le lit, est posé un morceau de papier. Je me presse à le lire:

 _« Votre petite protégée est avec nous. Venez nous rendre visite au hangar n°21, nous vous y accueillerons comme il se doit, Colonel Leroy Maxence. »_

Cette lettre n'est pas signée et je ne reconnais pas l'écriture. Pourtant, cette personne connaît mon nom et mon prénom...

Je retourne dans ma chambre et je m'habille rapidement, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Alix a prévenu les autres, et, lorsque je descends au salon, la sonnette retentit. J'ouvre la porte, ils sont là: Muller, Fielman, Graçia et Buck.

Je leur passe le papier afin qu'ils comprennent la situation. Nous partons quelques minutes après.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'endroit prévu sur la lettre. Il s'agit d'anciens entrepôts, situés sur les quais.

Pourquoi cet endroit précis? Je me doute que toute cette mise en scène est un piège mais je ne peux pas laisser Lina.

Nous nous avançons prudemment dans les rangées de hangars. Une menace plane sur nous, je le sens.

Faure et les autres, derrière moi, ont déjà sortis leurs armes, en prévision. Quant à moi, je me contente d'avancer à la recherche de Lina. Je décide que la plaisanterie a assez duré:

« Montrez-vous. Je veux savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous osez me défier ainsi? »

Je tente de les faire réagir.

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de nous questionner. La petite est entre nos mains. Vous devriez surveiller vos paroles Colonel. »

Alors, ils sont plusieurs. Je ne reconnais pas cette voix. Ils jouent avec moi. Dès que j'aurais repris Lina, ils vont le regretter.

« La petite n'a rien à voir avec moi, laisser la partir, si vous me voulez, je suis là. »

Il faut que je parvienne à les convaincre.

« Dans ce cas, dites à vos chiens de laisser tomber leurs armes au sol. Ensuite, nous nous montrerons. »

« Faites ce qu'ils disent. C'est un ordre. » C'est risquer mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Mes hommes les ont déposées. Ils sont à présent vulnérables, mais, pas moi.

Des hommes descendent des toits, ils se postent devant nous. J'aperçois que l'un deux, garde dans ses bras Lina. Elle est apeurée, et, sous sa gorge, un couteau l'interdit de bouger.

Je reconnaît rapidement, la croix dessinée sur leur cou. Alors, se sont eux qui m'en veulent? Ils doivent me connaître, puisque la jeune fille m'avait également « retrouvé »:

« Je finie toujours par tomber sur vous. Que me voulez-vous? »

« En effet, vous avez déjà rencontrée certains de nos camarades. Une jeune fille aussi, vous vous en souvenez Colonel? Et bien, nous allons vous faire payer sa mort. »

Sur ses mots, je vois que les autres se précipitent vers nous. Chacun de mes hommes ramassent son arme et les coups de feu se déclenchent. Les tirs sont hasardeux car la nuit se fait noire. Ils nous séparent. En effet, je me retourne et je m'aperçois que mes subordonnés ne sont plus présents, mais, en revanche, devant moi se tient un groupe de six hommes.

J'esquisse un sourire à leur attention, pour leur faire comprendre que je n'ai pas peur.

Malheureusement, mon sourire disparaît vite, lorsque je vois Lina, toujours aux mains de l'un de nos agresseurs.

Les cinq autres se ruent sur moi avec rage. Je parviens à les parer et j'utilise mon pouvoir afin de faire apparaître un bouclier autour de ma personne. Alors que je crois avoir une chance, tous mes espoirs sont réduits à néant lorsque le couteau s'approche un peu plus de la gorge de Lina:

« cela suffit Colonel. Laissez-vous faire sans discuter, sinon, je tranche le cou de cette gamine, si précieuse à vos yeux. »

Il a raison. Lina est plus importante que tout pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, je veux la protéger même au péril de ma vie. Après lui avoir fait cette promesse, je ne peux pas l'abandonner...

Je décide donc de me laisser faire. En effet, le bouclier disparaît autour de moi, je deviens vulnérable à mon tour. Les hommes se jettent sur moi et les coups commencent a s'enchainer.

Mes blessures se rouvrent au fur et à mesure, la douleur devient rapidement insupportable. Je m'effondre à terre. Ma vue se brouille à cause du sang qui coule sur mon visage.

Chaque coup me fait souffrir, mais, la voix de Lina qui crie mon nom me fait encore plus mal.

Je ne peux pas mourir en la laissant...

Au travers des attaques, je parviens à distinguer Faure et Muller qui commencent à tirer sur mes assaillants. Ils sont parvenus à se débarrasser de leurs adversaires. Celui qui détient Lina semble paniquer face à la situation. J'en profite pour attaquer mes ennemis. Je me concentre durant quelques instants, puis, je me prépare à passer à l'offensive. Je me relève avec difficulté, mais, grâce à ma télékinésie, je projette mes cinq adversaires au loin. Le sang continu d'affluer devant mes yeux, et, je vois Lina qui tente de se débattre dans les bras de son agresseur. Elle appelle à l'aide, elle a besoin de moi...

Je commence à marcher, même si, à chaque pas, la souffrance semble me tuer. Je dois la sauver, alors, je continue d'avancer, et, je sens le regard de mes subordonnés se poser sur moi:

« Arrêtez-vous immédiatement Colonel, ou je la tue. »

Il menace à nouveau la vie de Lina, mais, j'ai décidé d'en finir avec lui...

« Sachez que pour elle, je suis prête à tout.»

Sur mes paroles, je passe à l'acte. Je tends ma main vers l'avant, alors, grâce à mon pouvoir, je parviens à sentir sa gorge se contracte sous ma pression. Je sens son pouls qui s'affaiblit de plus en plus. Son visage est tordu par la douleur que je lui procure. Il a relâché Lina, et, alors que je lui ordonne de courir vers le Lieutenant-Colonel Faure, je me rapproche de lui.

Mon étau se resserre un peu plus et je l'entends vaguement me supplier.

Il est hors de question que je lui pardonne d'avoir menacer Lina...

Entre les hurlements de mon ennemi, Muller me cri de le gracier, mais, je ne le souhaite pas:

« C'est fini. »

Se sont là mes derniers mots, avant que je referme mon étreinte sur lui.

Il cri une ultime fois, et, enfin, il s'effondre sur le sol.

Je me retourne alors, et, je fais face à mes subalternes qui me dévisagent. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas, en effet, je vois Lina qui accoure vers moi. Je m'accroupis et elle s'agrippe fortement dans mes bras. Sa chaleur, ses larmes, son petit corps contre le mien, tout cela me rassure. Elle est en vie, je l'ai sauver.

Elle pleure beaucoup, alors, je parviens à la serrer plus fort contre moi, avec les dernières forces qui me reste...

Dans la voiture qui nous reconduit, Lina est serrée contre moi. Elle sanglote toujours un peu, mais, j'ai réussie à la calmer.

Nous arrivons enfin chez nous. Lorsque je descends de voiture, ils continuent d'insister pour appeler un médecin, mais, je refuse. En effet, pour le moment, je ne veux m'occuper que de Lina. Ils finissent par abandonner et me saluent avant de partir.

Lina et moi rentrons à l'intérieur. Après avoir pris chacune un bain, nous nous asseyons sur le sofa.  
Je commence a soigner mes plaies, et, a bander mes blessures à la tête ainsi qu'à l'abdomen.

Je souffre mais cela n'est pas grave, je pourrais consulter un médecin demain. Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment, c'est l'état de Lina. En effet, depuis notre retour, elle n'a prononcer aucun mot.

« Lina, est ce que ça va? »

Elle relève sa tête vers moi et mon regard se plonge dans le sien.

« J'ai vraiment eu peur quand il m'a menacé avec son couteau mais j'ai eu encore plus peur, lorsqu'ils t'ont frappée Max...»

Ses mots, si doux et si sincères me touchent profondément. Mais, elle détourne son regard de moi:

« Je suis désolé Max. Je te cause plein d'ennuis, et, à cause de moi, tu as mal. Je m'en veux.»

J'aperçois dans ses yeux, des larmes qui se forment.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Lina. J'ai eu beaucoup plus mal lorsque tu as disparue et lorsque je t'ai retrouvée menacée par cet homme, que par les coups que l'on m'a infliger. »

Elle se blottie alors dans mes bras. Elle semble rassurer par mes paroles.

Vraiment, son sourire est mon seul remède...

Le lendemain, est un jour de repos. En effet, j'ai donné un congé à mes subordonnés pour qu'ils se reposent, et, comme moi, profitent de leur famille.

Lina est heureuse de passer une journée avec moi, il est vrai, que je travaille énormément depuis que j'ai été chargée de cette mission. Même si elle adore son « grand frère », ma présence lui manque, elle me l'a avouée hier soir.

Le médecin du Q.G est venu me voir ce matin, mes plaies internes se sont rouvertes, mais, je m'en sors plutôt bien. Quelques médicaments et bandages me guériront vite. Lina s'est immédiatement proposée de m'aider, pour soigner les blessures que je ne peux atteindre. Elle s'occupe vraiment bien de moi...

Malgré l'ordre de repos du médecin, nous avons mangé dehors pour le déjeuner. Je veux lui offrir une vie ordinaire et profiter de ces moments avec elle. Ils sont très importants pour moi, car, c'est ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir vivre avec toi...

J'ai décidée de l'emmener dans un parc afin qu'elle puisse s'amuser avec d'autres enfants.

Arriver, je vois un homme qui s'approche de nous. Il s'agit du Lieutenant Muller. J'aperçois derrière lui, son épouse et ses deux petits garçons.

Après nous avoir présenté à sa famille, les enfants partent jouer. Nous nous asseyons pour profiter du soleil rayonnant malgré le froid qui domine. Sa femme s'éclipse un moment, pour s'occuper de ses fils.

« Colonel, je n'aurais jamais imaginé vous voir ainsi. » Comme à son habitude, il rigole.

« Que veux-tu, elle est parvenue à me transformer. » C'est vrai, il s'agit de la seule à avoir réussie.

« C'est sûr. Mais... Je suis heureux de vous voir ainsi Colonel. » Il me sourit.

Je n'ai pas détachée mon regard de Lina, qui joue au loin. Elle est si heureuse, si belle lorsque son visage s'illumine. Pour elle, je ferais n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle continue de sourire, encore...

« Vous êtes heureuse désormais Colonel, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je peux mourir demain, cela ne change rien, j'ai reçu de ses mains, le véritable bonheur... »

Je ne peux rien dire de plus. J'ai tout fait pour te rendre heureuse Anna, tu compteras à jamais pour moi, mais maintenant, grâce à Lina, je peux fermer la blessure...

 **Chapitre 6** **: Don ou malédiction?**

Le train. Nous sommes en route pour aller à Artriss. Nous avons un voyage de deux heures.

Le paysage défile sous mes yeux, je n'y prête aucune attention, je pense beaucoup trop à Lina.

En effet, depuis que je l'ai recueillie, je ne l'ai encore jamais laissée et cette enquête risque de prendre quelques jours. Avant de partir, je l'ai confiée à son « frère », elle s'est prise d'affection pour lui et je lui dois beaucoup car il veille et prend soin de Lina.

« Muller, dis-moi, est ce que tu t'inquiètes pour ta famille, lorsque tu pars en mission? »

J'ai besoin de savoir. C'est la première fois que, je ressens ce sentiment...

« Toujours. »

Même si je ne lui fais pas face, je sais qu'il sourit.

Je détourne finalement le regard de la fenêtre, et, je décide de préparer la mission.

« Bien. Lorsque nous serons arrivées, nous prendrons le reste de la journée pour interroger les villageois. Nous allons nous séparer en trois groupes afin de mieux couvrir le village. Faure et moi-même, Muller et Buck, Graçia et Fielman. »

« Comment? On commence immédiatement, à notre arrivée? On devrait se reposer avant de partir à la chasse aux indices. On ne sera pas très efficace sans repos.»

C'est Muller qui vient de s'écrier ainsi sur ma décision. Je soupire:

« Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Vous serez efficace parce que c'est un ordre. Et puis, je souhaite en finir rapidement avec cette enquête...»

« Très bien. »

Il a dû comprendre qu'elle me manque pour capituler si vite.

Mes yeux se retournent finalement vers le décor extérieur. Cela m'apaise, car, je peux imaginer le visage de Lina...

Le train s'est arrêté brusquement. Je demande au Lieutenant-Colonel Faure d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe, avec le chauffeur.

Nous attendons son retour, mais, lorsque nous l'apercevons enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte du wagon, une arme est dirigée sur sa tempe.

Je veux me lever afin de parlementer avec l'agresseur, mais, il ne m'en laisse pas le temps en menaçant mon Lieutenant. Je vois Muller qui commence à glisser ses doigts le long de sa veste d'uniforme pour frôler son arme. D'un regard, je l'arrête immédiatement. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque tant qu'Alix est sous son joug.

De sa voix éraillée, il nous ordonne de le suivre dans le wagon passager afin de réunir tous les otages. J'ordonne à mes hommes de lui obéir, alors, sans dire un mot, nous nous dirigeons vers l'habitacle.

En traversant l'allée, j'observe autour de moi. Les gens sont effrayer, angoisser et personne n'ose bouger. Je vois qu'il y a quelques enfants parmi les otages, ce sont pour eux que je m'inquiète le plus.

Le terroriste nous force à s'agenouiller au milieu des rangées de banquettes, nous nous exécutons sans tarder, par peur qu'il ne s'en prenne aux otages. Ils nous attachent les pieds ainsi que les mains et pour s'assurer de notre coopération, il prend avec lui Alix, en tant que garantie. Je regarde tour à tour mes hommes afin qu'il sache que je compte tous nous sortir de ce piège:

« Mesdames et Messieurs, comme vous pouvez le constater, il s'agit de militaires qui sont censés assurer votre défense. Puisque désormais, ils sont nos otages, n'essayer pas de vous sauver ou de tenter quoique ce soit. Nous n'hésiterons pas à tuer, même femmes et enfants.»

Le preneur d'otage rit à son propre commentaire. Ce genre de personnes, sans scrupules, me répugne au plus haut point. Je vais lui apprendre à menacer le peuple et mes hommes...

Pour finir son discours, il frappe d'un coup de crosse la nuque de Fielman et lance un coup de pied dans le ventre de Muller et de Graçia. Mes Lieutenants restent dignes malgré la douleur.

Le terroriste finit par sortir, nous laissant seuls, les passagers du train et nous.

Je me relève rapidement, détachant mes liens si faibles. Je réfléchie aux solutions qui s'offrent à moi. Je sais que notre porte doit être bien gardée, de plus, il a précisé qu'ils étaient plusieurs à avoir détourné ce train. Mais, je ne peux rester inactive:

« Bien. Écouter moi tous, il est vrai que nous sommes militaires et je peux vous assurer que l'on va tout faire pour arrêter ces criminels. Je vous demande, par conséquence, de rester assis et de ne faire aucun bruit jusqu'à ce que la situation soit sous notre contrôle. D'accord?»

J'ai parlée à voix basse, afin que nos ennemis ne puissent m'entendre. Tous acquiescent sans bruit.

Je défais les liens de mes subordonnés et leur explique ma stratégie pour nous sauver ainsi qu'Alix.

Je me déplace jusqu'à port où je frappe fortement. Elle s'ouvre et apparaît un autre homme. Il semble surpris de voir que j'ai pu détacher si facilement mes liens, alors, il braque son arme sur moi:

« Comment avez-vous enlevé les cordes? Je vais tuer tous les passagers si vous tenter quoique ce soit. »

Il semble paniquer de me voir ainsi devant lui, je tente de le rassurer afin qu'il ne s'angoisse pas et ne fasse une erreur.

« Je veux voir votre chef. Je ne tenterais rien puisque mes hommes, ainsi que des passagers, sont à bord. Je ne vais pas risquer leurs vies. »

Il a compris que je ne pouvais rien faire, tant qu'il y aurait des personnes présentes dans le véhicule.

Il acquiesce, alors, il me conduit jusqu'à l'avant du train, où, attend son chef.

J'entre dans la salle, j'aperçois alors que se tient devant moi, un homme, grand, au visage balafré de toute part. Son regard est empli de haine et d'amertume, je crois qu'il veut m'impressionner. Je vois à côté de lui, mon subordonné, visage en sang.

Je m'arrête à sa hauteur et mes yeux se plantent dans les siens:

« Vous vouliez me voir, Colonel? Vous avez du cran de me défier ainsi. »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon grade? Nous serions nous déjà rencontrer? »

« Je ne pense pas. Seulement, je suis un ancien militaire, alors les grades, je connais. »

Un ancien militaire...

« C'est étrange qu'un ancien de l'armée finisse criminel. »

Je vois a son visage déformé, qu'il n'apprécie guère ma remarque.

« Pourquoi avoir risquée votre vie et celle des autres otages, simplement pour venir me parler? »

« Je voulais connaître vos revendications, car, pour avoir détourné ce train, il faut vouloir quelque chose en échange de ces vies humaines. »

Mon regard se détourne, malgré moi, vers Alix qui semble être à bout de force. En effet, sa respiration est lourde, difficile et ses yeux sont river au sol. J'enrage de ne pouvoir l'aider pour le moment. Alix, je n'attends qu'un faux pas...

« En effet, nous souhaitons quelque chose. »

« Bien. Je vous écoute, après tout, étant Colonel, je pourrais peut être répondre à vos exigences. »

« Je souhaite juste, me venger de l'armée. » Il rit.

Je ne comprends pas réellement ce qu'il sous-entend. Se pourrait-il que…

« Vous avez pris ce train et ses passagers, uniquement parce que vous saviez que nous serions dedans, n'est-ce pas? »

« Vous êtes très perspicace, Colonel. Il est vrai que nous avons eu vent de votre présence dans ce train alors, il fallait en profiter. »

« Que vous vouliez notre peau, soit. Mais, dans ce cas, puisque nous sommes là, vous pouvez très bien libérer les passagers maintenant. »

Il éclate de rire. Je vois son arme qui s'abaisse et commence à glisser doucement de ses doigts, il n'y prête aucune attention. C'est le moment d'agir.

Je me concentre quelques instants, et, avec mon pouvoir, je parviens à faire tomber l'arme au sol. Je me précipite alors sur lui. Un coup violent dans le ventre et un autre au niveau de la nuque ont raison de lui. Il s'effondre au sol dans un bruit sourd. L'un des hommes se trouvant là, enclenche son arme. Je ne m'en aperçois que trop tard, et, lorsque je me retourne afin de faire face à mon agresseur, je n'ai le temps, que de voir Alix se jeter devant moi.

Quelques secondes qui me paraissent une éternité et je reprends mes esprits. Alix est allongé à terre, à mes pieds. Sans hésiter, je m'élance vers l'ennemi et, avec une lance apparût au creux de ma main, je le transperce en plein abdomen. Je retire vivement la lance et je m'empresse d'aller voir le Lieutenant-Colonel Faure:

« Alix. Alix tu m'entends? Je suis là, est-ce que ça va? »

Ses yeux sont fermés, et, je vois qu'un fin filet de sang s'échappe de son cou.

« Je vais bien. cela m'a juste effleuré. Occupe-toi des passagers Max... »

Il perd connaissance. Avant de partir rejoindre les autres, je mets Alix en sécurité au fond de la pièce.

Je me presse de traverser les allées, et j'arrive enfin au wagon.

Deux hommes sont toujours poster devant la porte, visiblement, ils ne savent pas ce qui vient d'arriver à leurs camarades.

Tenant toujours la lance que j'ai créée, j'empale le premier garde et, ensuite, je m'attaque au second.

Deux corps gisent à présent à mes pieds.

J'entre dans le wagon alors Muller, braque son arme sur moi mais, dès qu'il me reconnaît enfin, il l'abaisse vite et me sourit:

« Tout est réglé, Colonel? »

Je souris à mon tour.

« Plus aucun danger. »

Je vois que les passagers sont soulagés, ils respirent à nouveau. Tous semblent à nouveau heureux, cela me ravit. Nous avons pu éviter un drame.

Avant de retourner auprès du Lieutenant-Colonel Faure, je demande à Muller et aux autres de s'occuper des passagers et de ne pas les faire sortir, à cause des morts.

Je vais, ensuite, près du Lieutenant afin de vérifier l'état de ses blessures. Heureusement, aucunes n'est grave et nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Le reste du voyage s'est passé sans autre incident et nous avons décidés, à la suite de celui-ci, de rester dans le wagon avec les passagers afin de les rassurer. Grâce à un médecin qui se trouvait parmi les voyageurs, Alix a pu être soigné.

Nous arrivons. Le conducteur ainsi que les passagers nous ont chaleureusement remerciés.

Nous partons en direction de l'auberge prévue pour nous. Le village d'Artriss est un endroit paisible, doux, ravissant ou chaque habitant semble se connaître. J'aime ce genre d'endroit, peut être que pour ma retraite, je me retirais avec Lina dans un endroit comme celui-ci, loin de l'armée, loin des douloureux souvenirs...

L'auberge est vraiment belle. Elle se confond parfaitement dans le paysage. Les deux tenanciers sont ravis de notre visite et ne cessent de vanter nos louanges. Muller apprécie ces gestes de confiance et d'amitié qu'ils nous accordent alors il en profite et je me dois de le ramener sur terre. Nous visitons rapidement nos chambres, elles sont spacieuses et la mienne est même pourvue d'une petite terrasse donnant sur un décor merveilleux que j'apprécie vraiment.

Le Lieutenant Graçia viens me cherche afin que l'ont débuté l'enquête.

J'approuve d'un vaste geste de la tête et je le suis.

Après avoir défini les groupes comme prévu, nous nous séparons enfin.

Faure et moi avons commencés à rechercher des informations liées aux étranges phénomènes survenus, il y a un mois. Nous interrogeons, alors, une vieille femme qui a la gentillesse de nous accorder quelques minutes de son temps:

« Oh oui, je vois. Vous parlez de notre sauveur. »

Je reste sans voix face à cette déclaration. Qui pourrait bien se faire passer pour un sauveur auprès du peuple? S'agirait-il du « Père Supérieur »?

« Alors, il s'est fait appeler ainsi? »

« Ah non, c'est nous qui l'avons nommé ainsi, car il a fait beaucoup pour notre village. »

« C'est à dire? »

« Il a fait tant de bien pour nous, plusieurs personnes souffrantes ont pu être guéries grâce à ses soins. C'est un envoyé de Dieu. »

Cette histoire me plaît de moins en moins. Il ne faut pas se pendre pour Dieu ou l'un de ses élus...

« Est ce que vous connaissez une de ces personnes que l'on pourrait interroger? »

« Bien sûr. Rendez-vous à cette adresse, c'est la première personne à avoir bénéficié de ses miracles. »

Elle nous a griffonné quelques mots et chiffres sur un morceau de papier que je m'empresse de prendre en la remerciant. Après l'avoir saluer, nous marchons en direction de la demeure indiquée par la femme:

« Tu n'y crois pas à cette histoire de sauveur qui fait des miracles, n'est-ce pas Max? »

« En effet. Il doit s'agir de quelqu'un avec un pouvoir spécifique, un pouvoir qui lui permet de changer la composition moléculaire de notre corps, par exemple. C'est un petit village, sans doute n'ont-ils jamais vu de personnes comme moi, et, ainsi, ils pensent que ce sont des miracles. »

« Je pense comme toi, alors, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, Max. »

« Au contraire. Je ne pense pas que cette personne fasse le bien. La preuve, il est déjà repartit alors que les personnes d'ici le considérait si bien. Il doit forcément y avoir une contrepartie à tout cela. Avec les humains, il y a toujours une contrepartie... »

« Donc, nous devons continuer à enquêter sur cette mystérieuse personne? »

« Bien sûr. J'ai hâte de voir ses « miracles ». »

Nous finissons par arriver à la maison. Une jeune femme nous accueille avec enthousiasme.

Elle nous indique que la personne que nous désirons voir est, en fait, sa mère.

Après avoir discuté un peu, nous traversons la demeure et une dame âgée nous reçoit:

« En tant que militaires, vous devez vouloir me parler de notre sauveur et des miracle qu'il a accompli, n'est-ce pas? »

« En effet. Vous avez été la première personne touché par « sa grâce ». J'aurais aimé savoir quel était votre mal et comment l'a-t-il guérit? »

« Je souffrais de la suette. Il s'agit d'une maladie infectieuse qui s'est rapidement propagée dans notre village. Elle a provoqué une épidémie mortelle. Mais, grâce à notre sauveur, nous avons tous pu en guérir. Il n'a posé sur moi que deux doigts, ensuite, un brouillard noir s'est glisser devant mes yeux, et, l'instant d'après, j'étais guérie. »

« Je comprends. Peut-être avez-vous été guérit par autre chose, finalement? »

« Je suis désolé, mais, j'avais déjà consulté plusieurs médecins et ils n'ont rien pu faire pour moi. En revanche, lui, nous a tous sauvés. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons maintenant vous laisser. Vous nous avez beaucoup aidé et nous vous remercions pour votre coopération. »

« C'est avec plaisir, que je parle de notre sauveur. »

Je finit par la saluer ainsi que sa fille, puis nous repartons à l'auberge. Sur le trajet, je ne cesse de me questionner sur cet individu et sur ses intentions. Guérir tout un village et s'en enfuir juste après, cela n'a pas de sens. Je veux comprendre...

« Max, tout va bien? »

« Oui. J'essaye seulement de comprendre ce que recherche cet individu... »

« Peut-être, qu'il veut vraiment guérir les gens. »

Sur cette affirmation d'Alix, je m'arrête et je le regarde sévèrement.

« Ne redîtes plus jamais de telles bêtises en ma présence. Et, veuillez m'appelez Colonel à l'avenir, n'oubliez pas où est votre place, Lieutenant-Colonel Faure. »

Sur ces mots, je reprends ma marche, cette histoire me rend nerveuse. De plus, depuis que nous sommes arrivés, je ressens une étrange sensation. Un mauvais pressentiment...

Durant le reste du trajet, le Lieutenant n'a pas osé me parler. J'ai peut-être été injuste et cruelle, mais, c'est pour le protéger...

Nous rentrons finalement.

Je n'ai que le temps de me reposer un peu et d'écrire quelques notes avant que Muller me propose de dîner.

Le patron nous a préparé un véritable festin. Les plats n'en finissent plus, et, chacun d'entre nous est content de pouvoir se faire plaisir ainsi, après cette dure journée.

Après avoir remercié nos hôtes et saluer mes subordonnés, je monte dans ma chambre afin de réfléchir.

La nuit est tombée depuis un moment, mais, je ne parviens pas à me résigner, à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Alors que je commence tout de même à m'assoupir, j'entends ma porte qui s'ouvre. Rapidement, je me redresse, et, alors que je m'apprête à donner un coup, j'aperçois son visage.

« Alix! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? J'aurais pu te tuer si j'avais voulue. »

Il m'a tellement surprise. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce que j'aurais pu lui faire. Est-il devenu inconscient?

« Mais, vous ne l'avez pas fait, Colonel. »

Il me vouvoie, maintenant?

« Lieutenant-Colonel Faure, puis je savoir ce que vous faites ici?

« Je suis venu, pour vous Colonel. »

Alors que je m'apprête à réitérer ma question, je sens ses lèvres se presse fermement contre les miennes. Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Pourquoi?

Je fini par le repousser.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive Alix, mais, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes immédiatement ce comportement avec moi. »

Je détourne mon regard mais ma voix se fait sans appel. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche à nouveau. La dernière fois était une erreur et je m'en suis voulu. Je ne veux pas recommencer cette bêtise.

« Si tu ne veux vraiment pas de moi, alors, regarde-moi en face, dis le moi et je partirai, Max. »

Rien que d'entendre sa voix qui prononce mon prénom, je ne peux résister à son appel.

Je lui fait de nouveau face. Il est sérieux sur ce qu'il vient de dire, puisque son regard se fait impassible et austère.

Je veux lui dire que je n'éprouve rien à son égard, que notre amour est une hérésie et une impiété. Par notre statut et par notre vie, nous ne pouvons être liés. Si nous nous aimons, inévitablement, je finirais par le faire souffrir...

« Je te veux. »

Se sont les uniques mots qui sont sortis de ma bouche...

« J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, pour te rendre heureuse... »

Je comprends ses paroles comme étant une promesse de bonheur, lorsque j'arrêterais enfin de m'autodétruire... Je l'accepte.

Je me réveille. J'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux, la nuit a été courte et le soleil est trop puissant pour moi. Je prends le temps de m'habiller, car, je souhaite profiter de la terrasse encore un peu, et, des merveilleux souvenirs de cette nuit...

Je fini tout de même par descendre, et, lorsque j'arrive dans la grande salle, le premier regard que je croise est celui d'Alix.

Je sens mes joues rougir à ce contact. Son regard semble me dénuder même si nous sommes en public. Je ne sais pas réagir...

Le repas terminé, nous nous apprêtons à partir quand, soudain, la porte d'entrée se fracasse contre le mur. Je reconnais immédiatement la jeune femme essoufflée qui nous fait face. Elle accoure vers nous. Son regard est véritablement paniqué:

« Aidez-moi. Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi! »

« Calmez-vous et expliquer moi ce qui se passe. »

« Ma mère s'est enfuie de chez nous. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, vous devez la retrouver, je vous en supplie! »

Sa voix se brise sur ces derniers mots qu'elle prononce. La tristesse l'a envahie.

Je demande au Lieutenant-Colonel Faure de rester ici et de s'occuper d'elle.

Après nous avoir donné sa position approximative, nous partons dans la minute qui suit.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés, à l'endroit indiqué. Se tient devant nous, une ancienne ferme abandonnée depuis longtemps. Les pierres témoignent des lésions du temps, le toit semble menacer de s'effondrer à tout moment. Malgré cela, j'ordonne l'intrusion...

Nous pénétrons dans l'ancienne bâtisse, les vieilles planches grondent sous nos pas.

Pour protéger mes hommes, j'ai décidée de passer en première afin d'écarter tout danger.

Nous progressons lentement, car, l'obscurité a tout envahit, le peu de clarté nous obligent à rester à l'affût.

Arriver au croisement de la demeure, je demande à mes subordonnés de se séparer afin de mieux couvrir l'espace et d'obtenir plus de mobilité, en cas d'attaque. Chacun acquiesce sans discuter mes ordres.

Muller et moi avançons lentement. Mon regard parcoure chaque recoin, des traces de sang recouvrent les murs ainsi que le sol. L'air est humide, empli d'une odeur nauséabonde qui me serre la gorge. Nous respirons difficilement, l'oxygène se fait rare.

Lorsque nous parvenons enfin à l'entrée d'une grande pièce, je me presse de sécuriser les lieux mais, je m'aperçois que Muller n'est plus derrière moi.

« Muller, où es-tu? Tu dois surveiller nos arrières, je te rappelle. »

Je m'efforce de chuchoter afin de ne pas nous faire repérer, malheureusement, je suis obligée d'élevée la voix pour qu'il puisse m'entendre.

C'est une erreur.

En effet, alors que j'attends une réponse, j'entrevois une ombre autour de moi. Elle se déplace trop vite, je n'ai pas le temps de voir ces mouvements.

Un coup, deux coups, une lame effleure mon corps, je la sens qui déchire mon uniforme.

Je parviens, quand même, à esquiver quelques coups en me concentrant.

Alors que je canalise mon énergie, un énorme bruit se fait entendre à l'étage. Des coups de feu retentissent, mes hommes ont dû se faire attaquer eux aussi. Oubliant mon ennemi, je tente d'aller les aider en retournant sur mes pas, mais, la silhouette est plus rapide que moi, alors, je me retrouve de nouveau face à elle. Ses coups ne sont pas précis, elle n'a aucune technique de combat, pourtant, chaque coup m'érafle et je me retrouve avec le corps lacérer de toute part.

Il semblerait que l'arme soit une machette, je n'ai que rarement le plaisir de voir la lame, qui brille dans le noir.

De lourds bruits se font entendre au-dessus de moi, je dois faire quelque chose rapidement pour sauver mes hommes de cette embuscade.

Je décide de faire appel à mon pouvoir. Je canalise dans ma main, une boule d'énergie assez puissante afin de repousser mon agresseur. Celui-ci est projeté au loin, je peux enfin m'échapper.

Je monte rapidement les escaliers qui grincent sous mes pas précipités.

Avant que je ne puisse gravir la dernière marche, je sens que ma jambe est happée vers le bas. Je m'écrase alors sur le sol.

Grâce à la faible lumière d'une fenêtre brisée, j'arrive à voir le visage de la vieille femme que l'on recherchait, c'est elle qui m'a agrippée à la cheville.

Que fait-elle ici? Pourquoi ses yeux reflètent-ils une telle cruauté? Et ses traits, seraient-ils déformés par la rage?

« Madame, lâchez-moi immédiatement, je dois aider mes subordonnés! »

« Vous devez mourir! »

Sa voix, glace mon sang d'effroi. Un sourire malsain se dessine sur son visage qui me voue une haine indescriptible. Que dois-je faire? Je ne peux m'attaquer à elle.

Alors que je tente de la raisonner, je ressens que mon corps est en train de lâcher. Mes mains glissent le long du sol et je ne peux me raccrocher, à rien. Je ne veux pas l'a blessée alors je ne peux utiliser mes capacités sur elle, pourtant, il faut que je réagisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

En effet, de ma position, je peux voir le Lieutenant Buck qui est dans un situation difficile car il se retrouve à terre. Plusieurs blessures recouvrent son corps, ses vêtements sont en lambeaux. Je m'aperçois que plusieurs ennemis se précipitent sur lui et le rouent de coups puissants. Je crie son nom mais ma voix est alors couverte par des coups de feu, venant d'une autre pièce. Je détourne, alors, mon regard et j'entrevois les Lieutenants Fielman et Graçia qui se précipitent hors de la salle et se mettent à couvert. Le premier se tient la jambe et une longue rivière de sang tâche son uniforme, je comprends qu'il est blessé. Le second, maintient son ventre et je vois à travers ses doigts, le sang qui coule abondamment. Pour pouvoir leur venir en aide, j'essaye de me défaire de l'étreinte de cette femme, mais alors que je crois y parvenir, celle-ci me tord la cheville d'un coup sec. Je ne parviens pas à retenir mon cri, tant la douleur est infernale.

Mes hommes sont en train de mourir sous mes yeux, moi-même je souffre de toutes mes blessures, alors, dans un dernier effort, je parviens à me redresser. En effet, j'ai réussie à concentrer une partie de mon pouvoir pour rejeter mon adversaire et la faire lâcher prise.

Même si mon corps me fait souffrir et que je ne peux marcher correctement, je décide de rejoindre mes subordonnés afin de leur venir en aide. J'essaye de marcher rapidement pour atteindre le Lieutenant Buck qui ne peut vaincre seul, ses nombreux agresseurs.

Désormais, je suis à sa hauteur, et, j'arrive à former un bouclier à l'aide de ma télékinésie juste avant que nos attaquants s'abattent sur nous. Il est d'abord surpris de me voir ainsi à ses côtés alors qu'il se croyait perdu, puis, il me remercie:

« Vous me remercierez si je parviens à tous nous faire sortir d'ici, vivants! »

Les paroles que je viens de prononcer sont vraies. Je n'aurais de mérite que si je parviens à les sauver...

Maintenant, je regarde rapidement autour de moi, il faut que je trouve une échappatoire car mon énergie baisse à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mes entrailles commencent à me torturer, mais, je dois tenir bon.

Je me relève et ordonne à mon subalterne d'aller aider les autres Lieutenants, le temps que j'en finis avec eux. Il acquiesce et part rejoindre nos compagnons, alors, je fais disparaître ma protection et je me précipite sur eux. Dans mes mains, deux dagues apparaissent sur mon ordre.

Je m'élance au milieu d'eux, en plantant tour à tour mes armes dans leurs corps. Le sang éclabousse le sol, les murs ainsi que mon visage. A chaque coup que je donne, je sens mes lames qui s'enfoncent dans la chair chaude et moite de mes ennemis. La gorge, le ventre et le visage sont mes points d'attaques favoris. Je ne leur laisse, aucune chance...

J'ai le sentiment de n'être qu'un démon lorsque j'agis ainsi, ma vision se trouble, mes sens deviennent plus aiguisés, mon cœur ne ressent plus que la rage et la haine. Est-ce la guerre qui m'a transformée ainsi? Suis-je réellement un monstre?

Lorsque je pense à cela, j'ouvre les yeux pour voir la réalité en face. Devant moi, gît un corps inanimé. Je lui suis crevé les yeux et de sa gorge est ensanglantée.

Oui, je suis définitivement un monstre...

Sur cette pensée, je ne prends pas le temps de me retourner pour voir mon massacre, que j'avance vers mes hommes. Je les ai rejoints:

« Colonel! N'y aller surtout pas, ils ont réussis à prendre nos armes et ils sont plus d'une dizaine. »

J'entends la voix de Fielman qui me supplie de rester près d'eux. Mais, c'est trop tard. Je regarde leur blessures tour à tour, je me dois de les venger, peu importe ce qu'il m'arrive, je sourirais à la mort...

Sur cette décision, j'avance dans la salle, la voix de mes subordonnés me parvenant de loin.

Les ennemis sont en face de moi, ils se préparent. Je les regarde droit dans les yeux, je n'ai pas peur, au contraire, je suis excitée...

Ils donnent l'assaut sur moi, je m'apprête à les recevoir. Ils sont effectivement un certain nombre, mais cela, ne rend ce jeu que plus amusant. En effet, pour moi, tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu macabre. Je commence à découper tout ce qui passe sous mes dagues, mais, l'un d'eux parvient tout de même à me désarmer de l'une de mes lames, alors, je lance l'autre à terre pour, finalement, faire apparaître dans mes mains deux lances. Je finirais plus vite, ainsi...

Chaque coup que je reçois ravive ma fureur, alors, je me déchaîne. Alors que je massacre sans vraiment me rendre compte, l'un d'eux ose me défier du regard, donc, je décide de foncer sur lui afin de lui planter ma lance dans le cœur, mais, lorsque j'arrive devant lui, je reçois une décharge dans mon corps et mon esprit.

Je viens de m'apercevoir, qu'il s'agit d'un enfant...

Je n'arrive pas à me résigner. J'ai déjà tuée des enfants auparavant, mais là, je n'y parviens pas. Son regard n'exprime rien, pourtant, je ressens de la pitié pour ce gamin. Je me rend compte que je ne connais même pas la raison de notre bataille. Juste parce qu'ils nous ont attaqués alors, nous devons tous les éliminer, sans leur poser de question, sans tenter de les sauver? Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus tuer sans raison...

Mon esprit vacille, je sens quelque chose de froid au niveau de mon épaule, quelques chose de métallique qui transperce ma peau déjà tellement meurtrie. Je regarde et je vois un long couteau tenu dans une petite main, c'est cet enfant que je n'ai pas pu tuer qui est en train de me détruire maintenant.

Je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir, je paye mon péché...

Alors que je le regarde me faire souffrir, je m'aperçois que sous sa gorge, un poignard est glissé. Je ne comprends, que lorsque son sang se répand sur mon visage...

Muller vient de le tuer, je ne le réalise pas. Son regard se penche sur moi, je crois qu'il me parle mais, je ne distingue pas ses mots. Je n'entends plus rien autour de moi, seul la vision de ce gosse égorgé sous mes yeux me reviens. J'ai voulu lui laissé une chance, mais il est quand même mort...

« Colonel, réveillez-vous bon sang! Nous ne pourrons plus tenir très longtemps, ils arrivent sur nous! »

Je réagis immédiatement aux paroles du Lieutenant, je ne peux pas laisser tomber mes hommes dans un moment aussi critique. Ils comptent sur moi, j'en ai la responsabilité.

« Lieutenant, où sont les autres? »

« Ils tentent de les retenir pour nous permettre de fuir, mais, Buck et Graçia sont sévèrement blesser, ils ne tiendront plus longtemps. Fielman est avec eux, mais lui aussi souffre énormément. »

« Très bien. Muller, tu vas les voir et tu leur dit que je suis encore en état de me battre, il faut juste que vous me les rameniez ici. Je pense pouvoir tenir le coup, le temps que vous sortiez tous de ce bâtiment, est ce que c'est compris? C'est un ordre! »

Ma voix a totalement changé, elle est maintenant dure, précise, inflexible. Je veux qu'il comprenne bien qu'aucun d'eux ne doit tenter un acte héroïque.

« Très bien, j'y vais, préparez-vous, Colonel! »

Avant l'arrivée des ennemis, je décide d'arracher la manche de mon uniforme afin de me faire un bandage à l'épaule, pour m'assurer que je puisse combattre. Je prie pour qu'ils réussissent à s'enfuir. Tant pis, si moi je dois y passer. La mort ne me fait pas peur. Je veux racheter mes fautes et payer pour mes crimes...

Je sors de mes pensées, lorsque je vois fondre sur moi une masse de chair humaine, assoiffée de sang. Ils se jettent sur moi, je n'ai que peu de temps pour réagir. Je tente de me protéger à l'aide de mon bouclier mais, je n'ai pas assez de force et je dois économiser mon énergie. Au creux de mes mains apparaissent des chaînes et une épée, pour me défendre.

Les coups sont rapides et nombreux, je ne parviens pas à tous les parer et ceux qui m'atteignent, me font hurler de douleur.

Alors que j'arrive à contenir deux d'entre eux, je ne vois que trop tard, un troisième qui court vers moi. Ma dernière heure est arrivée, cela ne sert plus à rien de lutter...

J'arrête d'exercer ma force sur les autres, pour les laisser m'achever tous les trois.

Au même instant, derrière ces hommes, je distingue une silhouette. C'est Muller.

Il vient de tirer sur l'un de mes attaquants et les deux autres se sont fait égorgés. Muller est quelqu'un de rapide.

Juste avant de mourir, l'un d'eux a réussi à m'entailler profondément, de l'épaule à la poitrine.

« Muller, qu'est-ce que tu fout là? Je t'avais ordonné de te tirer avec les autres! »

« Hors de question que je vous laisse seule, Colonel. Vous m'avez sauvé une fois, je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face s'il vous arrivait quelques chose parce que je vous ai abandonner. »

Même dans une situation désespérée comme la nôtre, il rigole.

Je sourie aussi.

« C'est moi le Colonel et c'est moi, qui ne vais plus pouvoir me regarder en face. »

« Colonel, je l'ai fait car, vous l'avez fait pour moi, et vous auriez fait pareil pour eux. »

Nous retournons au combat. Les autres combattants que j'avais mis à terre se sont relevés, alors, nous devons les combattre à nouveau. Ils s'élancent avec rage sur nous, mais, nous parvenons facilement à les repousser. Maintenant que Muller est à mes côtés, cela me semble plus facile.

Nous éviscérons, débitons, mutilons tous les êtres qui s'offrent à nous.

Leur nombre commence à diminuer, ce qui nous ravit, mais malheureusement, au même instant, le sol commence à trembler sous nos pieds. Je sens que les planches se fissurent petit à petit. Les unes après les autres, elles s'effondrent, alors, nous tentons de fuir, mais les ennemis nous retiennent.

Muller et moi voulons nous échapper, alors, nous nous risquons à passer en force au milieu de nos assaillants, mais le plancher se dérobe sous nos pas.

Nous tombons.

Mon bras me fait terriblement souffrir ainsi que mon épaule. Je sens que ma plaie se rouvre.

Ma force diminue très rapidement, je ne pourrais plus tenir longtemps. Je suis accrochée au bord du parquet, dans le trou qui nous a engouffrés. Mes doigts glissent lentement, je vais lâcher prise.

Mon autre bras me fait endurer une douleur insoutenable mais, je me penche et je vois Muller tenant ma main.

« Tiens bon Muller, je vais nous remonter, on va y arriver. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine. »

Comment cela, « ce n'est pas la peine »? Pourquoi le prononce-t-il, si calmement?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je n'ai pas de force. Tu devrais le savoir. »

« Il n'est pas question de cela. Tu souffres énormément à cause de moi, tu dois me lâcher pour pouvoir survivre. »

« Je ne suis pas égoïste Muller. Nous nous en sortirons tous les deux, un point c'est tout. Je ne te lâcherais pas! »

« Colonel, je sais que vous êtes torturée depuis longtemps, mais, il serait tant que vous admettiez que ce n'est pas votre faute... Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde, Colonel...»

Pourquoi me déclare-t-il cela, dans un moment pareil? Je ne comprends pas.

Je le regarde toujours, ses yeux semblent éteints...

« Si, je vais nous sauver. Je vais tous nous sauver! »

« Colonel, vous avez droit au bonheur, vous aussi. Acceptez le passé et tout ira mieux. »

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive immédiatement, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure?

En réalité, je sais pourquoi je sanglote. Il m'a dit une vérité que je ne voulais pas entendre. Tant que mon passé sera douloureux, mon avenir le sera aussi. Mais, comment pourrais-je tout oublier? Les souvenirs me font si mal. C'est comme si j'étais coupable de tous les malheurs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire, que mon destin est maudit...

« Ne pleurez pas Colonel. Penser à Lina, elle est votre joie. »

Lina. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de penser à elle. Pourtant, elle attend patiemment que je rentre, que je la prenne dans mes bras. Elle a besoin de moi, elle aussi. Je dois lui apprendre la vie, je dois la protéger, et je dois la faire sourire...

« Bien sûr qu'elle fait mon bonheur, mais, vous aussi. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de tout cela. Vous avez juste besoin d'elle. »

« C'est faux. J'ai besoin de vous tous, vous êtes ma famille. »

« Je vous remercie Colonel de me l'avouer, même si je l'ai toujours su. »

« Tu vois Muller, je ne peux pas t'abandonner, ni toi, ni les autres. »

« Colonel...tout ira bien. »

Je sens ses doigts se détacher des miens. Sa main glisse le long de la mienne, je ne vais pas pouvoir le retenir.

Un dernier sourire, et, il tombe...

«NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN! »

Ma main dérape sur les planches. Je fini par tomber, à mon tour...

Je me réveille, mes douleurs sont plus intenses, désormais. Du sang coule sur mon visage, je peux le sentir. Tout s'est effondrer, je suis tombée, et...

"Femme! »

Je ne parviens pas à me relever car mes blessures me font trop souffrir, je n'ai presque plus de force, mes yeux se ferment tout seuls, mon corps tout entier semble en feu et me fait vivre un enfer de douleurs. Mais, je ne veux pas abandonner...

Je cherche des yeux le corps de Muller.

Je dois le voir, je dois le sauver.

Je me précipite dans les décombres, un épais brouillard de poussière m'empêche de voir, mais, j'arrive tout de même à entrevoir une ombre, au loin.

J'accoure vers elle et je reconnais rapidement la silhouette de Muller. Je prends dans mes bras son corps, il semble paisible les yeux fermés ainsi. J'ose poser mes doigts au niveau de son cou, mais, rien...

C'est impossible. Tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar. Stanislas ne peux pas mourir, je l'ai sauvé, je lui en ai fait la promesse...

Quelqu'un s'approche de moi, j'entends des pas qui se précipitent dans ma direction.

Je sens une présence que je reconnais.

Je détourne enfin la tête pour voir Alix, qui se tient debout au-dessus de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que...? »

Mes yeux sont inondés de larmes, je ne veux pas m'arrêter de pleurer...

« Ma faiblesse...a été...son sourire... »

Je ne peux prononcer que ses dernières paroles, et, mes yeux se ferment...

Je t'aperçois me tendre la main et je peux voir dans tes yeux, des larmes de sang qui ressemblent à des pétales de roses fanées.

J'ai peur de te voir ainsi, je veux te toucher, mais, plus je m'approche, plus tu t'éloignes.

Reviens Anna, je t'en supplie...

Maintenant, une ombre sans visage s'approche de moi, je sens ses mains se poser sur mon cou.

Elle m'étrangle. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je vais bientôt mourir, je le sais.

Mais, juste avant mon dernier soupir, ses mains se retirent.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi me laisser vivre? Je souhaite mourir...

La silhouette s'arrête alors devant moi.

« Tu m'as tué. »

Cette voix...C'est celle de Stanislas.

« Tu m'as tué.

Tu m'as abandonné.

Tu m'as laissé mourir.

Tu m'as rien tenté pour me sauver.

Tu m'as regardé périr.

Tu as provoqué ma mort. »

Non, c'est faux. J'ai voulu te sauver, je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes m'aider, je voulais que tu vives et que tu revois ta famille...

« Tu m'as tué.

Tu m'as abandonné.

Tu m'as laissé mourir.

Tu n'as rien tenté pour me sauver.

Tu m'as regardé périr.

Tu as provoqué ma mort. »

Arrête de me torturer. J'ai tenté de te sauver, je le voulais sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, j'aurais donné ma vie pour toi. Arrête de dire cela.

Ce n'est pas vrai! Ce n'est pas vrai...

« Elle se réveille! Aidez là à respirer! »

Des voix. A qui appartiennent-elles? Je ne les connais pas...

« Nous allons la perdre, si ça continue! »

Est-ce que je vais mourir? J'en ai l'impression. Tout mon corps me fait souffrir, c'est un calvaire pour moi de respirer. Je n'ai même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux...

Je suis déplorable ainsi. Pourvu que mes subordonnés ne me voient pas comme cela.

Se serait mieux pour eux, si je partais définitivement...

« Laissez-moi la voir, je veux la voir. Je veux la voir! »

Des pleurs. J'arrive à distinguer les larmes et le profond désespoir d'une personne, dans ces cris.

Qui peut me pleurer ainsi?

Même dans cet état pitoyable, je parviens à faire souffrir les gens.

Je suis indigne de vivre...

« Ne la laissez pas entrer, retenez la! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants! »

C'est une voix grave qui vient de s'élever près de moi.

« Je veux la voir. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'empêcher! Laissez-moi la voir! »

Par contre, cette voix est fine, douce. Je crois qu'elle me rappelle... Quelle est cette personne?

Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, pourtant, je la connais bien, j'en suis sûr...

« Tu ne peux pas lui rendre visite pour le moment. Elle n'est pas encore réveiller, tu comprends? Je suis sûr que tu seras la première personne qu'elle voudra voir, Lina. »

Une autre voix d'homme maintenant. Celle-ci aussi, je la connais...Lina? Qui est...

«LINA! »

Je commence à m'éveiller. Où suis-je? Mes yeux peinent à s'ouvrir et je ressens une douleur indescriptible dans tous mes membres. Mon regard commence à dériver, pour observer mon environnement. Tout autour de moi, les murs sont teintés de blanc et plusieurs personnes sont penchés sur mon lit. Ils parlent, mais, je ne parviens pas à entendre ce qu'ils disent. Je pense qu'il s'agit de médecins et d'infirmières, je suis surement dans l'hôpital militaire. Mes yeux se posent alors sur mes blessures. Mon bras gauche est lacérer de toute part, je vois également une immense cicatrice qui déchire mon épaule et ma poitrine. Je parviens à porter ma main droite à mon visage, et je sens, qu'une entaille parcours mon œil de haut en bas, malgré tout cela, la seule pensée qui traverse mon esprit, est celle de la revoir.

«LINA! LINA! LINA! »

J'ai besoin d'elle, je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien, qu'elle a toujours son magnifique visage enfantin et son merveilleux sourire, qui me remplit de joie.

« LINA! Laissez-moi la voir, je dois lui parler! »

« Vous devez vous reposer pour le moment, Colonel. Vous avez été très gravement blesser, c'est un miracle que vous soyez en vie. Nous vous avons interdit les visites, pour que vous restiez au calme et que vous ne bougiez pas. »

C'est un médecin qui prononce ces mots, que je ne supporte pas.

« Je vous promet que si vous ne me laissez pas la voir, je vous tue tous! »

Il est hors de question que l'on m'interdise de voir Lina. Je n'ai plus qu'elle maintenant, je dois la protéger même si pour cela je dois tuer des gens, cela ne me dérange pas.

« Je répète, laissez-moi voir Lina! »

« Mais, vous devez...»

Le médecin est interrompu par les hurlements d'une petite fille, qui nous parviennent par la porte de ma chambre.

« Laissez la rentrer! »

J'ordonne cela au médecin, je ne peux plus patienter, il faut que je la vois.

« C'est bon. »

Je vois Lina se précipiter dans la salle et me chercher du regard. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçois enfin, ses yeux déjà rougis par les pleurs, versent à nouveau un torrent de larmes qu'elle n'arrive pas à cesser. Elle accoure finalement vers moi, et, avec élan, se jette à mon cou.

Je la serre fort contre moi, elle m'a tant manqué, j'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais la revoir.

Tout mon être souffre, chaque plaie, chaque blessures me torture, mais...C'est pour elle...

Sa respiration est rapide, elle sanglote fortement, tente de parler, mais, sa voix est bien trop faible.

Je resserre alors mon étreinte sur elle, et, je parviens à lui chuchote à l'oreille:

« Je ne t'oublierais plus jamais Lina, et pour toi, je vivrai... »

Alors que nous restons ainsi un moment, je vois Faure rentrer dans la salle à son tour.

Il semble étonner de me voir réveiller, avec Lina qui pleure toujours dans mes bras.

Il s'approche lentement de moi, et, me fixe du regard sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

Juste le voir me fait mal...

« Lina, je sais que tu es heureuse de me revoir, mais, j'ai besoin de parler avec le Lieutenant Faure.

Peux-tu nous laisser? »

« D'accord. »

Sa voix est toute petite, elle acquiesce à contre cœur, je le vois bien.

Je lui promets de la revoir un peu plus tard.

« Max...Je...»

« Pourquoi? »

Ma voix tremble, je ne sais même pas ce que je dis ou ce que je pense. Mon esprit se trouble, je vacille, j'ai l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre infini qui resserre sur moi son étreinte mortelle.

Je me laisse aspirer, je n'ai plus de volonté, mon seul désir de vivre, c'est évanoui...

« Quoi...?»

« Pourquoi Alix? »

«Je... Je...ne...»

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que...»

«Max ...»

Je détourne les yeux pour regarder en face Alix. Les larmes s'échappent de mes yeux, mais, je ne veux pas les retenir. Chaque goutte que je verse est pour lui, je ne peux lui offrir plus.

« Pourquoi?... POURQUOI EST CE QUE MOI JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE? »

J'ai hurlée. Ma voix voulait s'emporter, je l'ai laissée faire.

Je pleure de désespoir, d'amertume, de haine et surtout, par culpabilité...

« Je ne comprends pas... J'ai fait la même chute...Je suis tombée au même endroit...Comment...? »

Je continue de sangloter. C'est la première fois que je me laisse aller de cette manière, mais, je ne peux plus retenir la souffrance qui grandie en moi. A chaque seconde, elle devient plus forte, plus enragée. Je n'ai encore jamais perdu un combat, mais j'ai peur, que celui-ci soit mon dernier...

« Je ne peux l'expliquer...»

Sur ses mots, mon regard se tourne vers lui. Il semble si désemparer, si triste. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi...

« Peux-tu appeler les médecins s'il te plaît? »

Je veux savoir, j'ai besoin de comprendre, pourquoi moi...

Je les vois finalement arriver, ils semblent heureux de mon sort...

« Je voulais savoir, à quoi je dois ma survie? »

Dans ma voix, il n'y a plus d'entrain, plus d'envie. Mon ton est monotone, je le sais mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

« Comme nous l'avons dit un peu plus tôt, il semblerait que ce soit un miracle, car rien ne vous prédestinait à être sauvée Colonel. La plupart de vos os ont été brisés, plusieurs organes internes ont été gravement touchés, vous avez été plongé dans le coma durant une semaine entière et toutes vos blessures auraient dû vous être fatales. »

« Alors, c'est ainsi... »

Sur mes paroles, je décide de me lever. Mes jambes sont tellement lourdes, j'ai vraiment du mal à bouger mes bras, mais, je ne baisse pas les bras.

Malgré que mon corps me fasse atrocement souffrir, j'arrive à poser mes pieds à terre, et, à m'appuyer sur mon bras droit pour me redresser. J'entends les voix des médecins qui résonnent dans ma tête. Il m'ordonne d'abandonner, de laisser tomber. Mais, je n'en ai pas le droit, je le sais...

Tout mon corps tremble de souffrance, je ressens le manque de force qui me fait vaciller. Alors que je tombe vers l'avant car mes jambes ne me supportent plus, je sens les bras d'Alix me soutenir.

Je rejette alors vivement son aide, ce qui le choc puisque son expression de visage reflète son étonnement face à ma réaction. Je ne peux accepter son aide, je l'ai déjà trop fait souffrir...

Après m'être habiller seule, difficilement, je m'avance jusqu'à la porte, prête à l'ouvrir, les médecins tentent de me retenir encore, mais, avec mon pouvoir, je parviens à les maintenir à distance.

Alix me crie d'arrêter, de revenir vers lui, de ne pas le laisser, mais, bientôt, je n'entends plus sa voix car, seul le but que je me suis fixé compte, désormais...

Le couloir est vaste, dépourvu de personnes, seul Lina m'attends assise sur une chaise, près du Lieutenant Buck.

Je les vois se lever et venir à ma rencontre.

Lina se précipite sous moi et, me soutient comme elle le peux. J'apprécie son geste. Buck semble paniquer de me voir devant lui. Je passe à côté de lui, j'observe un instant ses blessures qui semblent nombreuses. De les voir ainsi, j'ai le sentiment que chacune d'elles me jugent et me condamne.

cela renforce ma conviction, et, je passe finalement à côté de lui, en soufflant que j'ai honte...

Alors que je continue de progresser dans le hall, les pas précipités d'Alix se font entendre derrière moi.

A nouveau, il me hurle de me stopper, et dans sa voix, je peux entendre une tristesse sincère...

Alors, je me retourne en lui faisant face. Il n'ose pleurer devant moi, j'en suis consciente, donc je maintien mes yeux dans les siens.

« Prends Lina et emmène l'a chez moi. Reste avec elle, je vous retrouverais plus tard. »

Je le supplie du regard, de me comprendre...

« Max... Pourquoi? »

Ses mains tremblent alors qu'il récupère Lina. Sa gorge se resserre en attendant ma réponse.

« Regarde moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas.

Je m'en sortirai, je te le promet.

Je ne finirai pas comme cela. »

Cette grille...

Mon cœur me fait mal, il se resserre dans ma poitrine alors que je pénètre dans une allée bordée de roses rouges.

Je m'avance peu à peu, mes pas sont incertains et résonnent lourdement contre les pavés. Bien sur, chaque partie de mon corps me torture de douleur, mais, je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant...

Je me rapproche de la porte, elle m'invite à la rejoindre.

Je suis sur le seuil. La sonnerie est juste devant moi, je n'ai qu'à tendre le bras, mais, je n'y arrive pas. Chaque vision, chaque image me revient en mémoire, je me souviens de tout.

Ses yeux, sa main, sa voix, ses mots, son sourire...

Comment pourrais-je renoncer? Je lui dois au moins cela...

Je sonne enfin. Le son retentit dans l'ensemble de la propriété.

Je me concentre malgré la souffrance physique et morale que je ressens, pour pouvoir distinguer les bruits de pas.

Je les entends. Il se rapprochent de moi, ils sont presque présent à mes côtés.

Finalement, les voilà...

La porte s'est ouverte. Devant moi, se tient jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, à la longue chevelure rousse. Elle s'appelle Aélis.

C'est une femme d'une grande beauté. Les boucles de ses cheveux rouges se dessinent parfaitement, retombent sur ses épaules avec grâce, la beauté de ses yeux verts éblouie, son sourire est chaleureux et son visage est doux et accueillant.

Je la connais depuis longtemps, car, son mari et elle ont été parmi mes premiers amis.

Je m'aperçois qu'elle n'a pas changer. Elle est toujours aussi belle et douce...

« Maxence ! Quelle agréable surprise de te voir, je suis heureuse que tu ne m'ait pas oublier. Veux-tu rentrer boire un thé? Ta compagnie est toujours très agréable. »

Son sourire est toujours présent, la chaleur de sa voix et de ses mots me fait frissonner, et, mon cœur me fait beaucoup plus souffrir. Je prends une profonde inspiration qui déchire ma gorge, mais, je n'ai plus le choix...

« Aélis... »

« Oui, Max? »

« ...Stanislas...est mort...»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser les yeux de honte. Elle doit m'en vouloir, et je la comprends.

Je ne pourrais jamais lui reprocher sa haine envers moi, elle est légitime...

Des larmes commencent à couler de mes yeux, mon cœur me torture toujours et mon âme est en feu.

Je n'arrive pas à soulever mon regard et à affronter sa tristesse, alors, je préfère pleurer seule.

« Maxence? »

Sa voix ne tremble pas, mais, je ressens une profonde tristesse...

Je refuse de relever la tête, et, alors que je ne m'y attends pas, je sens ses doigts fins se poser sur mon menton, et me forcent à révéler ma douleur. Mes yeux croisent les siens et je vois les larmes descendre sur ses joues, pourtant, un fin sourire est encore présent...

« Est ce qu'il a sourit...une dernière fois? »

« Oui... Le même sourire que toi... »

Elle m'invite à rentrer.

J'ai honte de pénétrer dans cette demeure, maintenant...

Deux enfants viennent nous accueillir, il s'agit de Théo et Aymeric. En les voyant, j'ai le sentiment de le revoir...

« Max, Max! Tu es venue jouer avec nous? »

« Je suis désolé les garçons, mais, je jouerai avec vous plus tard. »

Je n'ai pas la force pour leur avouer, à eux aussi...

« D'accord Max.»

Ils repartent, toujours souriants...

Nous allons finalement nous asseoir au salon. Elle me sert un thé que je m'empresse de boire. J'éprouve une souffrance à la regarder ainsi, je ne peux soutenir son regard.

« Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas? »

Elle prononce ces paroles facilement, si seulement elle savait...

« Je n'en ai pas le droit. Tout est arrivé par ma faute. »

Je lui dois la vérité.

« Ne dis pas cela. Je sais que tu as tout fait pour le sauver, et, Stanislas le savait lui aussi. »

« Son sourire... Quand je l'ai vu, je n'avais plus de force...»

« Je connais cela. La première chose dont je suis tombée amoureuse chez lui, c'était de son merveilleux sourire... »

C'est si beau de l'entendre parler ainsi...

« Tu vois, tu n'es pas faible et tu l'as fais sourire une dernière fois, je t'en remercie Max. »

Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas? Pourtant, à cause de moi, elle a perdue l'homme qu'elle aimait...

« Comment fais tu pour me pardonner? Je t'ai pris ton bonheur...»

« C'est faux. Tu m'as apportée le bonheur. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais, c'est toi qui nous a présentés. Grâce à toi, nous avons vécus sept merveilleuses années de joie, de rire et d'amour. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux. »

Alors, elle me pardonne vraiment...

« Merci...Aélis...»

La nuit est tombée. Je vois quelques rares lumières éclairées les pavés de la rue. Le temps semble s'être arrêté en cette froide soirée de novembre.

Je suis épuisée. Mon corps ne cesse de me rappeler la souffrance de mes blessures.

Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi car je ne pourrais guérir comme cela, mais, sa a été plus fort que moi, comme si la rage et la tristesse que j'éprouve, m'avaient donnée le courage de me battre contre la douleur.

J'arrive enfin chez moi. Lina doit m'en vouloir d'être partie comme cela. Je lui expliquerai tout, elle est capable de comprendre.

Je monte les marches avec difficulté, mon souffle est court, et, je sens mes jambes flancher.

Une fois de plus, alors que je ne m'y attends pas, les mains d'Alix se posent sur moi délicatement, pour me permettre de rester debout.

Cette fois ci, son aide m'ait précieuse, alors, je l'accepte.

« Pourquoi m'aides-tu encore? Pourquoi, tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir repousser? »

« Parce que, je t'aime. »

Je ne pensais pas que ses sentiments étaient si sincères envers moi. Son regard croise le mien, et, je ressens son amour, mais aussi, sa tristesse. Finalement, nous sommes semblables...

Arrivée dans la maison, j'aperçois sur le sofa, Lina endormie.

« Que fait-elle au salon? Elle devrait être dans son lit? »

« Elle a souhaitée t'attendre. Je n'ai pu lui faire entendre raison. Elle t'aime énormément, tu sais. »

« Oui, je le sais. C'est cela, qui me fait le plus peur...»

Je lis l'incompréhension dans le regard d'Alix, pourtant, ce que je ressens est sincère.

« Si elle m'aime, un jour, je finirai par la décevoir ou pire, la faire souffrir... Et, cela, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais...»

Soudain, je sens les bras d'Alix qui m'étreignent fortement, et, il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Sous sa force, je fini par céder. Mais, alors, que nous nous embrassons, j'entends les murmures de Lina qui se réveille.

Nous nous séparons l'un de l'autre, et, je m'approche de Lina.

Arrivée à elle, je m'abaisse à sa hauteur et lui chuchote:

« Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes coucher ainsi. Monte dans ta chambre, tu veux bien? »

« Non, je ne veux pas. Max, tu m'as laissée seule durant plusieurs jours, je veux rester près de toi maintenant! »

Je lis dans ses yeux, qu'elle souhaite profondément que je demeure près d'elle.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, monte d'abord et je te rejoindrais ensuite. »

Un sourire éblouissant s'inscrit sur son visage, je suis contente.

« Pardonne-moi Alix, mais mes blessures me font atrocement mal, j'ai besoin de repos. »

« Je savais que tu dirais cela, donc demain matin, le médecin viendra t'examiner et il te donnera des médicaments. De plus, le Général a autorisé ton absence pour un mois à cause de ton état donc, profites en pour te reposer. Si tu souhaites que je m'occupe de Lina, se sera avec grand plaisir. »

« Je veux que Lina reste près de moi. Elle est mon unique chance, mon unique espoir...»

Sur ces mots, je regarde Alix s'en aller, me faisant un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Je suppose que mes paroles lui ont fait mal, mais comme Lina, je souhaite le protéger de moi...

Je monte l'étage et je m'aperçois que Lina n'est pas dans sa chambre. Je parcours les différentes pièces avant de me rendre compte, qu'elle est dans mon lit.

Je m'avance à pas furtifs pour ne pas la réveiller, et, je me déshabille rapidement avant de me placer sous les draps.

Je contemple son doux visage enfantin qui sourit, grâce aux rêves bienveillants qui obsèdent son esprit.

Elle est si calme, si sereine, cela m'apaise.

Malgré les images qui me hantent à chaque seconde, je me sens plus forte à ses côtés.

Même si je m'adoucis enfin, je ne peux m'empêcher de savoir que, contrairement à elle, je ne serais jamais libre...

Nous sommes le Dimanche six décembre.

La pluie n'a cessé de tomber durant toute la semaine, comme si le ciel, était aussi en deuil.

La cérémonie est prévue à seize heures, mais, mes cauchemars récurrents m'empêchent de trouver le sommeil dont j'ai besoin. Mes blessures me font encore souffrir, mais, cela n'est en rien comparable, à la détresse que j'éprouve jour après jour.

A cause de ces nuits agitées, je me lève tôt ce qui me permet de profiter de l'aube, qui s'éveille doucement avec les larmes du ciel.

La matinée se passe calmement: quelques entrainements avec Lina, des jeux, de la lecture...

Je vois les heures qui défilent, même si je souhaite repousser au plus tard, cet atroce moment qui m'attend.

J'ai expliquée à Lina la raison de mon comportement, et, les événements qui se sont passés. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas réellement compris la situation, mais, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi...

Me voilà, finalement, devant ma glace.

La couleur de mon uniforme représente mon âme en ce jour de tristesse: une veste noire comme l'ébène, aux contours blancs, un pantalon et des chaussures de la même teinte, une casquette d'officier également noire et blanche, et enfin, un grand manteau sombre, repose sur mes épaules.

Je suis prête à partir.

J'ai demandé au jeune maître Carpenter, de veiller sur Lina. Je ne souhaite pas lui imposer cette pénible épreuve...

La voiture s'arrête devant ma porte. J'entre dans le véhicule après un dernier au revoir à Lina.

Elle démarre.

Le trajet est long et la pluie résonne sur les vitres comme pour me rappeler toute l'amertume et le désarroi que je ressens, en cet instant.

Le temps passe rapidement, et, j'arrive enfin au cimetière. Mes subordonnés sont déjà présents, ainsi que le Général, accompagné d'officiers et de sous-officiers, et enfin, la famille et les amis.

Nous entamons finalement la marche.

Chaque personne présente baisse son regard, et, seulement le bruit de nos pas se fait entendre.

Je sens que je me rapproche de ce lieu où je ne souhaite pas être, et, lorsque nous nous arrêtons, je dois lever les yeux sur ce que je ne souhaite pas voir.

Devant moi, se dresse une énorme stèle sur laquelle est gravée, plusieurs mots en lettres d'or, que je lis en silence:

 _ **« A la mémoire de Stanislas Alexandre Muller**_

 _ **Aimant, Dévouer, Estimer et Fidèle**_

 _ **Un Père, un Époux, un Militaire et un Ami »**_

La cérémonie commence.

Le prêtre débute son sermon, en rendant hommage à son courage, à son dévouement et à son amour de la vie.

Tout ce qu'il exprime est juste et réel, comme les mots sculpter sur cette pierre de marbre.

Je sais, que pour ses enfants, il aurait arraché les étoiles afin de les faire sourire, et, il aurait conquis l'univers juste pour entendre le rire de sa femme.

Il est le seul à m'avoir offert l'espoir, le réconfort et la lumière, dans la noirceur de ma vie.

Il a mon éternelle reconnaissance...

Le cercueil de bronze s'avance entre nous, lentement, tout au long de l'éloge. Il est orné de couronnes de fleurs et d'un immense drapeau de Bâale, qui le recouvre.

Malgré mon tourment, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique et solennel, mais, le chagrin reprend vite ses droits sur moi, et, je ne peux détourner les yeux de l'horrible vision qui me torture.

En effet, je viens d'apercevoir Aélis et ses deux enfants, qui pleurent.

Ils versent les larmes que je peine à retenir et je ressens la douleur qu'ils éprouvent.

Comme eux, j'ai envie de supplier et de crier toute ma haine, ma tristesse et ma souffrance...

Alors que le cercueil descend lentement au creux de la terre, un chant militaire s'entame.

Moi aussi, je chante avec eux, cet hymne à la gloire, à l'honneur qu'avait cet homme et que j'ai tant admiré, en secret...

A mon tour, je m'avance. Je veux retenir chacun de mes pas, qui me rapprochent du tombeau de mon ami.

Je m'arrête, et, pour lui rendre hommage, je décide de déclamer quelques mots qui me pèsent sur le cœur :

« Stanislas, j'aurais aimé retenir ta main, un peu plus.

Malgré les années que nous avons vécues ensemble, j'ai toujours eu le sentiment de ne pas te connaitre réellement, pourtant, j'aurais aimé apprendre tout de toi, car, tu n'étais pas seulement un ami, mais un confident, un allié, et un soutien.

Malgré nos grades, je sais au fond de moi, que tu vaux plus que n'importe qui, par ta gentillesse, ton amour et ton espoir indéfectible. Tu n'es pas obliger de me croire, mais, tu as et tu resteras toujours, un modèle pour moi.

Peu importe le temps qui passe, ton souvenir est ancré en moi, pour l'éternité.

J'espère que le jour où nous nous reverrons, tu auras ce sourire, que nous aimions tant… »

Ces paroles, me déchirent l'âme. Je m'approche encore du cercueil, où repose mon meilleur ami, et, pour sa femme, pour ses enfants, pour ses amis, je dois déposer cette rose, qui représente l'amour et la tendresse, porté à son égard.

Je parviens difficilement à tendre ma main, tremblante, mes doigts se resserrent sur cette fleur que je ne veux pas lâcher, puisque cela voudra dire, que j'accepte sa mort...

Je revois alors tous les moments partagés avec lui: ce fût le premier à m'accepter en tant que femme colonel; il me supplia tous les jours, durant deux mois, de lui présenter Aélis ; Je fus la première personne invitée à son mariage ; il m'a sauvée la vie, et, j'ai été la dernière personne à voir son sourire...

Enfin, je relève la tête et vois mes subordonnés ainsi que sa femme et ses deux petits garçons.

Pour eux, je dois la jeter, alors, lentement, je regarde la rose qui descend vers le cercueil et qui se pose avec délicatesse. Une dernière fois, mon regard se pose sur la boîte de métal, puis, je me détourne en sentant le vent, emporter une larme...

La cérémonie se termine.

Chacun part, mais moi, je désire rester encore un peu près de toi.

Mes yeux ne peuvent cesser de contempler cette tombe devant laquelle je me tiens, j'en parcours chaque parcelle, mais, je m'arrête lorsque j'aperçois cette photo.

Tes cheveux décoiffés, ton sourire honnête et cette joie qui illumine ceux qui t'entoure.

C'est toi, Stanislas...

Alors que je me perds dans mes pensées, je sens une main qui se pose sur mon épaule et me ramène à la réalité.

« Même maintenant, il est beau, n'est-ce-pas? »

« Oui. »

« Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi Max, mais, il ne voudrait pas te voir pleurer. »

« Comment fais-tu pour supporter la tristesse et la douleur? Pourquoi tu ne me hais pas? »

« Parce que je l'aime, et, que je préfère penser à tous les merveilleux moments que l'on a passé ensemble. Je préfère l'amour à la haine. »

« Mais moi, je l'ai tué. Je ne pourrais plus vivre comme avant, son souvenir me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Les gens disent que nos pouvoirs sont un don de Dieu. Pour moi, il ne s'agit que d'une malédiction. »

La seule image que je parviens à voir dans mon esprit, est celle de sa mort. Je me sens responsable de sa mort, de la souffrance et du chagrin de sa famille...

« Maxence, j'espère que tu comprendras mes paroles. Rien n'est de ta faute. Le destin m'a permis d'aimer Stanislas, de vivre avec lui et d'avoir deux magnifiques enfants qui représentent toute ma vie. Mais, j'ai également une amie, qui représente énormément pour moi. Elle m'a donnée le bonheur et l'amour. Je ne peux que la remercier.

Et, je suis heureuse de savoir que, tu ne l'oublieras jamais. »

Je ne parviens plus à parler. Chacun de ses mots me touche et m'émus. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Celui de Stanislas était identique.

« Max, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la Guerre. Stanislas m'a raconté, un jour. Il a laissé cette lettre pour toi, je pense qu'il veut t'exprimer ses sentiments les plus profonds, ceux que même moi, je n'ai jamais pu connaitre. Enfin, je tiens simplement à te dire que, ta malédiction restera toujours une bénédiction, pour ma famille et moi. »

Aélis me confie la lettre. De la tenir ainsi dans mes mains, me fait souffrir, mais, je ne peux lui refuser cela...

 _« Au Colonel Maxence Leroy._

 _Si j'ai décidé de t'écrire, c'est pour te faire parvenir tous les sentiments que je n'ai pu exprimer avant._

 _Lorsque tu as sauvé ma vie, durant la Guerre, en tuant cet enfant que je ne pouvais me résoudre à détruire, j'ai voulu mourir pour ma faiblesse, mais, au même instant tu m'as tendue cette main que je n'espérais plus et tu as prononcé les seuls mots qui pouvaient encore pénétrer mon cœur, à cet instant-là:_

 _« Nous devrons toujours sacrifier des vies, pour en sauver d'autres. C'est ainsi que fonctionne notre monde. Tu n'es pas mauvais, tu n'es qu'un être humain. »_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de prononcer ces mêmes paroles._

 _Je sais que les ténèbres ont envahis ta vie depuis longtemps, mais aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que tu comprennes que toi aussi, tu n'es qu'une humaine._

 _En ce jour et en cette heure, sur ma tombe, je veux que tu me promettes d'être heureuse._

 _Même si tu ne crois plus à l'amour et à la joie, je sais qu'un jour, pour toi et pour Lina, la lumière brillera de nouveau._

 _Max, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, car tu le mérites._

 _Ton ami, Stanislas. »_

Je sens une fine goutte qui s'écoule doucement sur ma joue.

Je voulais retenir mes larmes pour toi, mais, je n'y arrive plus.

La pluie se mêle aux perles de mes yeux, qui s'écrasent sur ta sépulture.

Moi aussi, je souhaite désormais te dire ce que je ressens:

« Malgré mon don, je n'ai pas pu te sauver.

Ton sourire m'a empêchée de retenir ta main plus longtemps, pourtant, j'aimerais tant la tenir à nouveau aujourd'hui.

Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner cet acte de faiblesse, j'ai le sentiment de t'avoir abandonné.

Ce vide restera encré au fond de mon âme, pour l'éternité.

Sache que, je ne me suis jamais considérée comme ton supérieur, pour moi, nous avons toujours été égaux. Tu m'as dit que je n'étais qu'un être humain, et, c'est pour cela qu'en cet instant, je dépose ma casquette et mes galons sur ta tombe.

Je ne t'oublierais jamais Stanislas, et toute ma vie, je te consacrerais cet unique mot: Merci.»

Je regarde une dernière fois cette immense dalle de marbre, puis, je décide de partir.

A mi-chemin, je retiens mes pas, et, je m'arrête. Je me retourne vers ta stèle.

 **Je sais** _au plus profond de moi, que le vent me soufflera au visage, et que les années m'affecteront, mais, un jour, j'écouterais ta voix, puis, je fermerais les yeux, et, je trouverais enfin le passage, qui mène hors des ténèbres..._

 _ **Chapitre 7:**_ _ **Joyeux Anniversaire**_

Ce matin devrait être comme les autres, pourtant, il est différent, je le sens.

Je m'éveille doucement, et mes yeux se posent sur un sourire.

En effet, Lina se tient près de mon lit avec son regard de petite fille, qui me plaît tant.

« Max, tu vas être fière de moi. »

A cet instant, je la vois se concentrer, et dans sa main, apparaît une flamme, qu'elle commence à faire danser. Ce spectacle est merveilleux, et, je la vois heureuse. Elle a tellement grandis depuis qu'elle à frôler le seuil de cette maison. Autrefois, la vie semblait si vide, si pénible sans sa présence.

Alors qu'elle s'amuse, j'arrête son geste, et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

« Lina, quoique tu fasses, peu importe ce que tu choisie, je serai toujours fière de toi. »

Je ne veux jamais qu'elle oublie, tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle, car si ce jour arrive, alors, je mourrai...

Ce matin, mes hommes et moi reprenons le travail. En effet, pour les dirigeants de l'armée, la mort n'est pas une excuse suffisante.

J'avance dans les couloirs du Q.G. comme une ombre, je n'ose regarder mes subalternes et arrivée à mon bureau, je me précipite de fermer la porte. Passer devant ce poste de travail vide, me rappelle la douleur toujours présente au fond de mon âme.

J'ai le sentiment qu'il est encore parmi nous, avec sa bonne humeur, son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Il faisait de chaque jour, une fête continuelle dont il menait la danse.

Son fantôme me hante et me poursuit même éveillée, je ne peux cesser de penser à lui, à son souvenir.

J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent de ma porte, mais, je n'ai plus l'envie de parler...

Elle s'ouvre et j'aperçois Muller qui me regarde avec tendresse, comme toujours.

Je me lève pour le saluer et m'approche doucement de lui, il ne faut pas qu'il parte, il ne faut pas qu'il me laisse à nouveau pourtant, lorsque j'arrive à lui, son visage disparaît et je me retrouve face à

Alix.

Après avoir réaliser, je m'en retourne vers mon fauteuil, désespérée et anéantie, encore une fois...

« Colonel, je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais des informations nous sont parvenues. Elles concernent le « Père ». »

Je me lève et arrache le dossier des mains de mon subordonné. Je ne peux pas laisser cette ordure, continuer ainsi. Je sauverai ce monde, je sauverai mes amis et je me sauverai, également...

La voiture démarre rapidement, et, je me pose à la fenêtre pendant que Fielman conduit. Je regarde dans l'horizon, je ne sais pas ce qui nous attends là-bas mais je ne ferais plus d'erreurs. Désormais, je ne mettrais que ma vie en jeu et pas celles, de ceux que j'aime...

Le véhicule continu de se déplacer et je peux, maintenant, apercevoir les docks qui se rapprochent de nous. Ce lieu a été le théâtre de plusieurs crimes qui pourront peut-être nous permettre de stopper l'assassin de Muller, alors, je décide de faire arrêter la voiture pour continuer à pied.

Lorsque je me retrouve dehors, un vent glacial viens me faire frissonner. Je commence à inspecter les alentours, et, je m'aperçois que chaque bâtiment semble être recouvert d'une couche de glace. L'hiver n'est pas encore arriver, pourtant, le froid mordant se faire ressentir sous nos vêtements.

J'avance pas à pas dans se désert figé, en tenant mes hommes à distance:

« N'avancez plus. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un traquenard alors retourner à la voiture et attendez-moi. »

« Hors de question, Colonel. Nous devons rester grouper pour assurer notre avancée. »

« Lieutenant-Colonel Faure, vous n'avez pas à discuter mes ordres, et, ceci en est un. »

« Mais, c'est... »

« Cela suffit, retourner en arrière immédiatement! »

En effet, je sens un danger, une présence qui se rapproche de nous rapidement.

Je n'ai le temps que de me précipiter sur Buck pour tenter de l'écarter, mais, alors que j'arrive sur lui, je ressens en un instant une effroyable douleur dans l'abdomen.

Je m'écrase à terre. Ma tête heurte le sol et je ne peux qu'apercevoir mes subordonnés une dernière fois, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le réveil est dur. Mes yeux me font souffrir ainsi que tout mon corps que je ne parviens pas encore à bouger. Je sens mes poings liés et mes genoux au sol, dans la poussière d'un bâtiment désaffecté que je découvre lentement.

Mon regard se détourne de lui même sur ma droite où j'aperçois mes hommes, attachés, en sang.

Alors que je m'apprête à crier, je distingue une sombre silhouette qui se dirige vers nous, puis, un rire se fait entendre, résonnant dans l'immense entrepôt.

« Ne vous fatiguer pas , Colonel. Ils ne peuvent pas vous entendre. Et, j'aimerais beaucoup m'entretenir avec vous. »

L'ombre se rapproche de nous.

« Laissez mes hommes partir, et, je parlerais avec vous. »

« Hors de question! »

C'est la voix d'Alix qui retentit au sein du hangar. Je l'aperçois, épuiser, meurtri et agonisant. Son souffle est rapide, il ne respire pas correctement. Son regard fixe le mien, il ne veut pas détourner ses yeux des miens.

« Et bien, votre Lieutenant ne manque pas de courage, pourtant, nous l'avons déjà beaucoup torturé et je pensais même qu'il ne survivrai pas à ses blessures.

Enfin, ici, votre bravoure et votre loyauté ne servent à rien, surtout que vous n'êtes pas en position d'ordonner quoique se soit. »

La silhouette me regarde, puis, commence à s'avancer dans ma direction. Enfin, elle se présente dans la faible lumière qui règne au sein de l'entrepôt et je découvre un homme, grand, aux cheveux noirs, les yeux rouges, qui me scrutent jusque dans l'âme. Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant, pourtant, j'ai le sentiment que l'on se connait...

Sans perdre un instant et dans la folie du moment, je me lève rapidement malgré les chaines qui me retiennent les mains et les chevilles. Je les sens se tendre sur mes membres en sang, mais, je veux forcer, je veux me défendre et ne pas montrer ma peur.

Grâce à la puissance que je parviens à contenir au creux de mes mains, je ressens chacune des mailles qui se fissurent les unes après les autres, je dois y arriver, je dois me relever, encore une fois...

Autour de moi, des cris se font entendre, se sont mes hommes qui me supplient de les libérer. Je ne sais si c'est là mon imagination, mais, ils arrivent à me redonner la force de couper ses liens qui m'entravent.

Chaque plaie, chaque blessure, chaque coup me fait terriblement souffrir, mais, moins que la cicatrice que j'ai dans l'âme, alors, je sens mon corps se soulever du sol et dans un dernier acharnement, je parviens à lancer une boule d'énergie sur mon adversaire qui se tient encore devant moi.

Dans mon élan, je sens l'une des chaînes céder sous ma colère ce qui me permet de m'élancer sur la silhouette. Les cris d'Alix et de mes hommes retentissent dans le hangar, je n'arrive pas à distinguer ce qu'il me dise, mais, je continue d'avancer avec force et quand je crois avoir enfin avoir atteint mon ennemi, une mystérieuse ombre se glisse entre lui et moi. Je vois qu'elle lève son bras et m'assène un coup violent sur la nuque avec ce qui semble être une barre de fer. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'esquiver. Mes derniers mots sont pour mes subordonnés:

« Laissez les...partir... »

Mon réveil est brutal et forcé. Ma tête est maintenu vers l'arrière grâce à des mains qui tirent sur mes cheveux et m'obligent à rester ainsi malgré la douleur qui me tenaille. Mes yeux s'ouvrent malgré moi, et, je vois encore cet homme, qui me sourit d'un air malsain. J'ai le sentiment que ses yeux rouges sondent mon esprit, qu'il connait mes pensées, mes angoisses, il ressent toutes mes émotions au plus profond de mon être. Cela me fait peur...

« Je vois que vous respirez toujours. Je n'ai pas voulu vous tuer tout de suite, je souhaiterais en apprendre plus sur vous, avant. Vous allez devoir nous parler puisque j'ai relâché vos camarades. »

Je suis rassurer, mes hommes sont en vie et je peux, désormais, me surpasser puisqu'ils ne risquent plus rien. Malheureusement pour moi, je suis toujours à terre et retenu prisonnière par ses personnes que je ne connais pas.

« Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous savoir sur moi? »

Je ne baisse pas les yeux en prononçant ces mots, je veux prouver que je ne crains personne.

« Je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas peur et que tu me défierais, il me l'avait dit. Je me présente:

Scorn. Et mon agent, se prénomme Ophélia. »

Soudainement, je sens la pression sur ma tête se relâcher, puis, apparaît aux côtés de cet homme, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux blonds descendent le long de sa poitrine et ses yeux sont bleus comme une mer déchainée. Elle ne me regarde pas, sa conduite semble être dictée, comme si elle n'était qu'une simple marionnette.

Le dénommé Scorn ne me semble pas dangereux pourtant, je sens une forte énergie négative qui émane de lui, de son âme. Je me doute rapidement, qu'il obéit aux ordres du « Père »…

Alors qu'il s'approche de moi, je vois sa poupée s'éloigner, et, dans un élan, je me relève, arrache les liens qui me retiennent, et, sans perdre de temps, je me jette sur lui avec fureur afin de le tuer au plus vite. Je fais apparaître au creux de ma main, une immense lance que je tire en sa direction. Alors que j'attends l'impact, la marionnette sans âme se déplace à une vitesse prodigieuse, et, arrête mon arme, avec une seule de ses mains. Ensuite, elle brise l'arme, d'une simple pression.

Décidant de contre-attaquer rapidement, je me lance à l'assaut, et, je croise ce regard vide qu'est le sien…

Alors que je fonce sur elle, elle ne tente pas de parer mes coups, simplement, elle les évite. Mes blessures, la chaleur, me fatiguent plus rapidement et je commence à perdre mes forces, alors, je vois son bras se transformer en une arme de métal. Je parviens à éviter son coup, de justesse, et, pare son contrecoup en la repoussant violemment, à l'aide d'une boule d'énergie télékinésique.

Malgré ma défense, je reçois tout de même, des morceaux de métal qu'elle a créé, et, qui traverse mon épaule de part en part.

Je ne ressens pas la douleur, étant trop préoccupée par son étrange pouvoir, qui me déroute et complique ma tâche. Alors, je tente un dialogue, afin de gagner du temps pour préparer une stratégie :

« Comment as-tu eue ce pouvoir ? Tu es sous les ordres du « Père », n'est–ce pas ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

Ses yeux n'expriment aucun sentiment, aucune émotion, pourtant, je suis sûre qu'un cœur bat, sous cette enveloppe de chair.

Malgré mes paroles, ses attaques ne cessent, et, elle ne me répond pas. Chaque coup est précis, direct, contrôlé et violent. Je tente de ne pas baisser ma garde, mais, je m'épuise à chaque seconde de plus...

Alors que je parviens enfin à trouver une faille, je fonce sur elle, ainsi, j'arrive à la plaquer au sol et à la maintenir. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien :

« Tu n'as pas de rêves ? Tu ne veux pas d'une destinée ? Où est ton âme ? »

Alors qu'elle s'apprête enfin, à me répondre, l'horrible voix du « démon », fend l'air et coupe son souffle :

« Elle n'as rien à te dire, ce n'est qu'une arme, à mes ordres. Elle n'existe que pour moi, pour me défendre. Son seul but est de combattre, et, de mourir pour moi ! »

Son rire sadique, résonne dans mon crâne, et, les yeux inexpressifs de la jeune femme, parviennent à exacerber ma fureur.

Dans un élan, je quitte ma position, et libère la poupée, puis, je me déplace rapidement en direction de Scorn, à qui, je porte un coup d'épée qui détruit entièrement son bras droit. Il s'écroule à mes pieds, hurlant de douleur, et, alors que je pense être gagnante, je sens une lame froide pénétré mon abdomen. Mes yeux se détournent, pour apercevoir la jeune fille qui a enfoncé son bras métallique dans mon corps. Elle retire alors, son arme d'un coup sec et je peux voir mon sang qui tâche son bras jusqu'à l'épaule…

Je sais, que son geste est désespéré, elle y était obligée, elle n'a jamais voulue cette vie, pourtant, elle doit exécuter les ordres. Finalement, nous ne sommes pas si différentes…

Malgré que mon cœur refuse de l'a tué, une fois encore, la raison l'emporte sur mes sentiments, et grâce à de l'énergie concentrée dans le centre de ma main, je parviens à dresser mon bras et à la repousser, mortellement…

Après quelques instants, à pas lents, je rejoins son corps inerte qui gît sur le sol humide et glacée de l'entrepôt. Seuls ses yeux me fixent encore, et, pendant quelques secondes, je parviens à voir, une larme.

Cette larme, est une demande de pardon…

Mon regard s'arrête sur cette vie, que j'ai prise. Cette jeune femme, ne méritait pas un tel sort, pourtant, je ne parviens pas à pleurer sur son cadavre. Suis-je devenue insensible ? Peut-être que moi aussi, je ne ressens plus aucunes émotions, peut-être que mon âme est vide, et, que je ne suis qu'une arme…

Ces questions me torturent, je n'arrive pas à trouver de réponse, alors, une voix s'élève derrière moi :

« Tu lui ressembles. Vous n'êtes que des âmes qui servent, sans buts, une armée inhumaine et cruelle. Tout comme nous ! »

Ses paroles ne sont pas dénuées de sens, et malgré moi, elles parviennent à me déstabiliser…

« Tu es loin d'avoir gagnée ! »

Alors que je me retourne pour faire face à mon adversaire, je sens le sol se craquer et la terre trembler. J'aperçois une immense fissure qui se dessine sur le plancher, et, il commence à se séparer, en deux blocs. Surprise, je tente d'échapper à l'effondrement, mais, malheureusement pour moi, je tombe au milieu de la fissure, qui s'est créée. Je parviens à me rattraper de justesse, au rebord d'une des deux parties. Je lutte pour ne pas tomber, je me raccroche avec mes dernières forces, et, je vois au-dessus de moi, apparaître l'homme, qui me sourit sadiquement. Ses yeux rouges, perçants, scrutent ma détresse et ma faiblesse, alors, il se penche vers moi, et, plante au milieu de ma main, une dague en or. La douleur est intense, furieuse, mais, je parviens encore à me retenir :

« Pourquoi ne pas m'achever ? Vous ne voulez pas, tâcher vos mains de mon sang ? »

Un petit sourire apparait sur mon visage, je veux le pousser dans sa véritable fureur car, je sais qu'il ne souhaite que s'amuser avec moi, mais, cela ne me plais pas. Je veux en savoir plus sur son organisation, et, sur le « Père »…

« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs si facilement, je préfère profiter de cet amusement, et, te torturer ! »

Je le vois empoigner de nouveau sa dague, qu'il enfonce encore dans ma main, et tourne dans ma chair. La douleur est insupportable, et, un à un, mes doigts se séparent du sol, puis enfin, je finis par lâcher prise. Mon corps est absorbé au fond d'une abîme noir et sanglante, et, la faible lumière finit par disparaitre entièrement de ma vue. Je suis trop faible pour me débattre, et, lutter encore. Ce gouffre, va devenir ma tombe…

Alors que je sens mon être sombré dans les ténèbres profondes, une lumière floue se dessine devant moi, un visage apparaît, celui de Stanislas. Je sais au fond e moi qu'il n'est pas réel, ce n'est que mon esprit fou qui hallucine, pourtant, cette présence me réconforte, je me sens apaisée malgré mon tourment. Je veux lui parler, l'entendre à nouveau, comme autrefois :

« Aide moi Stanislas, je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas tomber, rattrape moi, comme tu l'as toujours fait… »

« Je n'en ai pas le droit. Tu dois te sauver, tu peux le faire. »

« Je n'ai plus de force, je ne veux plus combattre sans but réel. Tu es parti trop tôt, j'ai encore besoin de toi ! »

« C'est faux. Seule toi es capable d'anéantir les démons qui peuplent notre monde. Tu as trop de gens à protéger. Tu ne peux pas les laisser tomber. Moi, j'ai confiance en toi… »

C'est à cet instant que sa silhouette a disparue, malgré ma main qui tentait de retenir son image une dernière fois. Il est reparti loin de moi une fois de plus, mais désormais, je suis confiante, et, je ne me sens plus seule…

Mon corps continu de tomber, mais, malgré mes blessures, mes plaies ouvertes et ma faiblesse, je parviens à me concentrer quelques secondes, qui me permettent de retourner vers la lumière.

Alors que j'atteins le haut, j'entends de nouveau le stupide rire de ce « démon », mais, ma conviction de l'anéantir et ma rage sont plus fortes, et, je parviens à remonter, et, à sortir de cet enfer.

Mes ailes se sont déployées, et, alors qu'il rit toujours sûr de m'avoir vaincue, je fonce sur lui à grande vitesse, faisant apparaître dans mes mains deux épées, pour le tuer.

Je sens mes lames qui pénètrent sa chaire, et, malgré la force du coup que je lui et porté, il n'émet aucun son.

Finalement, à la place des cris de douleur, l'horrible individu se retourne vers moi, et, plonge son regard dans le mien :

« Je savais que je ne te tuerais pas si facilement. Pourtant, tu ne sortiras pas vivante de cet endroit ! »

Il a ce rictus malfaisant, qui se dessine sur son visage, mais, cela ne suffit pas à m'impressionner :

« Même si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, je ne partirais par seule ! »

Sûre de moi, je bondis vers l'arrière et fait disparaitre mes ailes, car ma concentration se fait de plus en plus faible, mes forces m'abandonnent de nouveau, mais, je souhaite le vaincre, je veux le détruire…

« Tes forces disparaissent rapidement. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps, pour me vaincre ! »

Je me remets sur mes gardes, mais, décide de contre-attaquer immédiatement, pour ne lui laisser aucun répit. Ma force physique est devenue très faible, mais, je continue de l'attaquer. J'ai du mal à parer ses coups, et, j'ai l'impression qu'il devient plus fort à chaque minute. Alors que je parviens à m'éloigner de lui pour reprendre mon souffle, je le vois se concentrer et lever son bras, puis, le rebaisser rapidement sur le sol, avec une force titanesque. Alors, une nouvelle faille, aussi grande que la précédente, apparait sur le sol déjà craqué de l'entrepôt. Elle se dirige vers moi, mais, j'arrive à me déplacer assez loin, pour éviter tout danger. Je comprends qu'il détient lui aussi un pouvoir, celui du séisme. Malgré son unique bras, sa force reste redoutable et impressionnante.

Mais maintenant, je sais de quoi il est capable, et, je peux enfin le vaincre définitivement…

« Tu n'as absolument aucune chance de me tuer. Je te détruirais, car il m'en a donné l'ordre, et, même si tu parvenais à me vaincre, d'autres prendraient ma place ! »

Ils sont donc plusieurs, dans cette organisation. Sont-ils aussi forts ? Sans me laisser de répit, je l'aperçois qui recommence sa concentration et ses gestes, je décide alors d'intervenir, pour l'en empêcher. En effet, je sais que le plancher de cet entrepôt ne pourra résister longtemps, à une telle puissance. Je me précipite sur lui, et, lance de rapides coups, précis, à l'aide de ma force psychique, canalisé dans mes mains et mes avant-bras, puis, je l'oblige à parer afin de le déstabiliser, et, de pouvoir l'attaquer sur ses points faibles. Cette stratégie me permet de gagner, un peu de temps…

Grâce à mon expérience du combat rapproché, je parviens à trouver des failles dans son système de combat.

J'en profite pour l'attaquer sur ses points faibles. Son bras manquant le fait souffrir et le handicap, cela me permet de reprendre l'avantage sur lui.

Je fini par le mettre à terre, et, croyant avoir une nouvelle chance, je le vois me sourire et frapper d'une force incroyable le sol en béton…

Chaque dalle, chaque fondation est ébranlée, les murs commencent à se désintégrer autour de nous, et, le sol se fissure de plus en plus. L'écroulement du bâtiment est imminent.

Alors que je tente de me diriger vers la sortie, il m'intercepte, et, me bloque le passage :

« Tu ne comptes pas t'enfuir de notre duel ? Tu vaux mieux que cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son plan est de me détruire avec l'entrepôt, mais, il est hors de question qu'il reste en vie.

Sans me soucier de ses paroles, je m'empresse de l'attaquer afin de pouvoir sortir du bâtiment, avant d'être ensevelie vivante.

Je comprends rapidement, qu'il fait durer notre combat volontairement, et malgré mes tentatives d'y mettre fin, il parvient chaque fois, à lancer de nouvelles attaques.

Mes attaques deviennent désespérées, et, dans sa rage destructive, il tape de nouveau sur le sol et créé de nouvelles failles dans les murs qui nous entourent.

Cette nouvelle attaque de sa part, me donne l'idée de faire tomber les murs qui sont autour de lui, afin de le bloquer pour que je puisse m'échapper. L'opération est risquée car je risque de détruire et de faire s'écrouler tout le bâtiment, mais, je n'ai plus le choix…

Même si notre duel s'éternise, je parviens à le coincer entre les fondations d'une passerelle qui menace de s'effondrer.

Le moment est enfin venu, de terminer ce combat. Chaque seconde devient cruciale, et, je n'aurais qu'une seule opportunité, que je ne peux rater.

Alors que l'occasion se présente enfin, je préparer mon tir d'énergie, mais, à cet instant, je vois apparaître le visage de Lina, de mes hommes, d'Alix et de Stanislas, qui défilent devant moi, les uns après les autres, et, chacun d'eux me sourit tendrement. Ces images si paisibles, si rassurantes, me permettent de garder confiance, et, de tenter le tout pour le tout…

Après avoir retrouvé mes esprits, et, dans un élan désespéré, je lance mon attaque dans les poutres qui soutiennent la passerelle. Alors que je vois la construction s'effondrer lentement, je sais que c'est le moment, de tenter ma chance, pour sauver ma vie.

Je me précipite rapidement vers la sortie, mais, derrière moi, une longue faille s'ouvre au sol.

Je vois au loin mon ennemi, essayant de se sorti des décombres, et, qui ne renonce pas à m'anéantir. Malgré ses efforts vains, je décide de détruire définitivement cet entrepôt, alors, lorsque j'atteins enfin la sortie, je me retourne, et, lance une dernière attaque, au niveau du toit, pour m'assurer de l'écroulement définitif du bâtiment…

Alors que j'aperçois enfin la lumière de l'extérieur, l'affaissement de la charpente me rattrape rapidement, mais, je parviens à atteindre la sortie avant que la faille ne m'ensevelisse.

Au loin, devant moi, j'aperçois mes hommes, blessés, mais, vivants.

J'ai le sentiment que je ne parviendrai pas à m'en sortir, et, alors que je sens ma fin approchée, j'entends les cris d'encouragement de mes subordonnés, et, je vois leurs gestes rapides et confus, qui me donnent la force de continuer ma course, malgré ma douleur et mon manque de force…

Derrière moi, le bâtiment craque de toute part, et, les murs se désagrègent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Dans un dernier moment de lutte, je parviens à me concentrer, pour refaire apparaitre mes ailes, afin de m'éloigner plus rapidement. Je tente de crier à mes subordonnées de s'éloigner, mais, ma voix faible et fatiguée, ne me permet de les prévenir.

Alors, décidant de voler, j'entends l'explosion finale de l'entrepôt. Sa puissance me parvient, et, je me retourne afin de canaliser au maximum le souffle, en utilisant mes dernières forces psychiques.

Les derniers cris de mes hommes résonnent jusqu'à moi, avant que je ne sois projetée avec violence, au loin…

J'entends des paroles, confuses. Les mots « coma », « hémorragie », « fracture » me parviennent faiblement.

Des mains, m'agrippent, me soutiennent, je sens mon corps qu'on soulève, je distingue encore des voix, et, des cris.

Je pense que mon heure n'est pas encore venue, car, je ressens toujours la douleur, la souffrance, l'épuisement, qui blessent chacune des parties de mon être.

Finalement, est-ce que la mort ne serait pas une délivrance ? Nous l'a voyons comme une fatalité, mais moi, je crois que c'est un salut…

Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Aucune lumière, aucun bruit, aucun murmure. J'entends seulement le souffle du vent qui caresse au dehors, les arbres. Je scrute les dégâts que j'ai subis. Des plaies, des cicatrices, une attèle, des bandages et des pansements, recouvrent mon corps meurtri, et, déformer.

Malgré mes douleurs et ma faiblesse, je parviens à me lever après de longs efforts.

Mes pieds, nus, parcourent l'hôpital militaire. Après une marche, qui me semble éternelle, j'ouvre une porte vitrée, qui donne sur une petite terrasse. Je continue d'avancer, pas à pas, jusqu'à la rambarde du toit.

Regardant l'horizon, j'aperçois au loin, une faible lumière orangé qui s'élève au-dessus de la ville d'Arana : cette ville, où j'ai grandie, avec toi. Le jour se lève, et, je me sens nostalgique.

Je m'accoude à la rampe, et, des souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire : nos jeux, nos rires et nos chagrins…

Alors que mon esprit divague, j'entends des pas qui approchent doucement, puis, je reconnais l'odeur d'Alix. Ce parfum boisé, si particulier, si masculin.

Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder, pour voir que s'est lui. Mon regard continu de fixer l'horizon, et, il prend la parole :

« Je savais que tes blessures, ne te retiendraient pas dans ce lit d'hôpital. »

Il me connait bien. Il rit…

« Alix, est-ce que l'armée est une bonne chose, d'après toi ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle est soit bonne ou mauvaise, je pense juste qu'elle est nécessaire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour avancer, les gens ont besoin de croire en quelque chose, en quelqu'un. Nous, notre destin, s'est de sauver des vies. Et, j'en suis fier. Si nous n'étions pas dans l'armée, nous ne pourrions pas aider les gens, mais, nous devons notre courage, notre force et notre destinée, qu'à nous, et, nous seuls. L'armée n'est qu'un moyen, d'arriver à notre but. C'est ce que je pense. »

« Je comprends, mais, je ne partage plus cette vision depuis longtemps : j'ai pris une décision, Alix. Je vais détruire cet homme et ses sous fifres, j'exterminerais chaque ennemi qui se mettra sur ma route pour venger Stanislas, et, quand je les aurais tous détruits, je démissionnerais de l'armée ! »

Je sais que ces paroles sont dures pour Alix, mais, il comprendra, j'en suis sûre…

« Si tu quittes l'armée, alors, je partirai moi aussi ! »

« Ne dis pas des choses stupides. Tu as un avenir, tu es un militaire d'exception, tu dois continuer à sauver des vies. Tu as une destinée à accomplir. »

« Il y a une chose que tu ignores : si je suis encore dans l'armée, ce n'est que pour réaliser mon rêve : protéger la personne la plus importante pour moi, et, que j'aime… C'est ainsi. »

Je ne m'attendais pas, à cette réponse. Je n'avais jamais vu Alix comme mon protecteur, j'ai toujours pensée, que c'était à moi de le protéger. De protéger mes hommes.

Cette révélation, représente pour moi, quelque chose de nouveau, dont je n'avais jamais pris conscience. Finalement, quelqu'un prend soin de moi…

Alors que le silence règne, l'air se fait de plus en plus froid, et, je sens mes jambes faiblir. Je tente de me raccrocher à la rampe pour ne pas tomber, mais soudain, je sens une main qui me soutien.

Malgré son aide, mon corps s'engourdi, et rapidement, mon esprit vacille, je me sens sombrer.

Mes yeux se ferment doucement, et bientôt, je ne sens plus que la chaleur du corps d'Alix, contre lequel je suis appuyée. Je sais que je suis dans ses bras, car, je sens ses mains me soutenir délicatement, pour me ramener à ma chambre.

C'est vrai, il existe, vraiment, quelqu'un qui veille sur moi…

Quelqu'un prononce mon prénom, j'entends une petite voix douce qui m'appelle. Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement, la lumière du soleil qui pénètre au travers des rideaux, m'éblouie. J'aperçois à mes côtés, celle que j'aime tant : Lina.

Elle me regarde avec ses yeux rougis, elle a sans doute pleurée. A la porte, j'entrevois le lieutenant Graçia qui l'a amenée. Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête.

Alors que je regarde de nouveau Lina, je vois que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Je la rapproche alors de moi :

« Qui a-t-il Lina ? »

« Je…Je ne veux plus te voir à l'hôpital Max. Je me sens seule quand tu n'es pas là, et… j'ai… j'ai pur pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu me laisse Max ! »

Les larmes redoublent d'intensité alors qu'elle prononce ces mots. Je sens mon cœur, qui est sur le point d'imploser au creux de ma poitrine, ses paroles me touchent, au plus profond de mon être.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Lina. Tu es tellement précieuse pour moi. Et, je ne vais plus venir à l'hôpital, tout sera bientôt fini, je te le promets. »

Alors que je termine ma phrase, j'aperçois Alix qui sort de la chambre, le regard sombre…

« Au fait Max, j'ai fait pleins de progrès, tu veux voir ? »

« Je serais très heureuse de voir cela ! »

Elle s'éloigne alors du lit, plaçant ses mains en cercle. J'aperçois qu'elle ferme les yeux, et, doucement, une faible lumière rouge commence à apparaître au creux de ses mains.

D'abord une simple petite boule rouge se forme, qui ensuite, se sépare en petites étoiles.

Le spectacle est magnifique, mais, le regard ébloui de Lina et son sourire innocent, représentent pour moi, le plus merveilleux des instants.

Les étoiles finissent par se rejoindre pour reformer la boule de départ, et celle-ci, illumine l'ensemble de la chambre, ainsi que le visage de Lina…

« C'est bien Max, non ? Tu es contente ? Ça te plaît ? »

« C'est magnifique Lina, tu es vraiment douée ! Je suis très fière de toi ! »

Alors que nous continuons d'admirer le spectacle ensemble, j'aperçois le Général qui pénètre dans ma chambre, suivi d'un médecin…

« Lina, tu peux rejoindre le lieutenant Graçia s'il te plaît, tu pourras revenir ensuite ! »

Après s'être blottie dans mes bras une dernière fois, elle sort, sans poser de question. Je vois alors, le médecin qui referme la porte de la chambre. Je me redresse alors sur mon lit, puis salue le Général, d'un geste rapide…

« Colonel Leroy, j'ai pris un décision qui ne vous plaira certainement pas, mais, je me retrouve désormais, dans l'obligation de vous retirer l'affaire du « Père Supérieur » ».

Cette phrase, sonne comme une sentence. Alors que mon esprit assimile les informations, je me rends compte de la gravité de ces mots…

« Comment cela se peut-il ? Je vous assure que nous avons des pistes sérieuses et que cette enquête finira bientôt. Il est de mon devoir de résoudre cette affaire ! »

Je ne veux pas m'abaisser à le supplier, pourtant, je ne peux pas laisser tomber cette affaire, pour laquelle, j'ai juré de venger mon ami…

« Colonel, cela fait plusieurs fois que vous risquez votre vie, dans un combat perdu d'avance. Lorsque vous êtes arrivée à l'hôpital, vous étiez cliniquement morte. Et la fois d'avant, vous n'étiez pas censée passer la nuit ! »

« Je sais tout cela, mais l'important est que j'ai survécu malgré tout, pour détruire cet ennemi. Je ne peux renoncer maintenant. Je dois me venger mon Général ! »

Ma voix se brise sur le dernier mot. Ma colère, pompe le peu de force que j'éprouve encore. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner, avant d'avoir éliminé ce démon, alors, je vais tenter de le convaincre. Avec difficulté, je parviens à sortir du lit qui me retient prisonnière, et, me déplace lentement vers le Général. Le médecin accoure près de moi, mais, d'un simple geste de la main, je parviens à le repousser, grâce à mon pouvoir…

« La vengeance est la meilleure arme pour un militaire, mais, cela va trop loin. Vous n'êtes malheureusement pas de taille pour lutter cette fois-ci, Colonel. Je souhaite seulement protéger mes soldats. Il faut que vous le compreniez !»

Malgré ses paroles décourageantes, je parviens à sa hauteur après un long effort. Alors que mes membres faiblissent rapidement, je me redresse face à lui, et, plonge mon regard dans le sien Il doit comprendre, que je ne peux pas renoncer…

« Il s'agit du même combat pour moi. Je veux protéger les hommes qui sont sous mon commandement, et pour cela, je dois détruit cet individu ! Un de mes hommes et ami est mort. Je dois également protéger cette petite fille ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon Général, je n'abandonnerais pas cette mission, et, je la réussirai, quoiqu'il arrive. Personne, ne m'en empêchera… »

Mon ton finit par être glacial. Je sais que je ne devrais pas contester les ordres de mon supérieur, mais pourtant, il s'agit là d'une priorité à laquelle je ne peux renoncer, alors, je décide de me battre, peu m'importe les conséquences…

« Je savais que vous ne céderiez pas, Colonel. Je dois avouer, que votre insubordination fait également votre force. Vous ne reculez jamais, vous détruisez chaque obstacle qui fait entrave à votre route, sans vous soucier des conséquences de vos actes. Je vous accorde une dernière chance, pour anéantir cet ennemi. Mais, Colonel, n'oubliez jamais, le regard et la tristesse qu'éprouve cette petite fille, chaque fois qu'elle vous voit dans un lit d'hôpital. Si vous négligez ce souvenir, ne serais-ce qu'un instant, vous la ferez souffrir, croyez-moi ! »

Sur ses dernières paroles, je salue le Général, qui sort rapidement de la chambre.

Au fond de moi, je me doute qu'il a raison mais pour Lina, pour Stanislas et pour les autres, je dois continuer d'avancer et battre tous mes ennemis, pour enfin, parvenir vivre en paix…


End file.
